A Time For Everything
by BlueRosesAtMidnight
Summary: Complete A Draco and Hermione fic. It's been a rough year considering marriages, Voldemort, family, the ministry, and kids. DH and GOC.
1. The problem

A/N:  Hey everyone, this is AJ, this is my first attempt at writing a story or what ever, so I'm sure it sucks, but bare with me, please?  Thanx so much.  Oh, I'd love reviews, and flames are welcome too, cuz I know sometimes I'll read a story and I'll be like, "I hate that, it sux," and I just wanna yell at the author, but I don't cuz I'm too nice (sike, I actually just don't feel like taking time to write a flame) but oh well.  Here goes nothing!

A Time For Everything

Chapter One

Introduction-- The Problem

            Have you ever had one of those days where everything just goes wrong?  Of course you have, I mean, who hasn't?  Well, today was one of those days.  It started out with me waking up like normal, but when I got in the shower, I realized I was out of my favorite shampoo, the kind that smells like roses.  So I had to use some other crap instead.  Then, when I went down to breakfast, my dad had cooked since my mom was still asleep, and if you knew my dad, you'd know that he can't cook at all.  So it was burned toast with egg whites, (cause of my dad's high cholesterol) that tasted like rubber bands and were twice as chewy.  After attempting to eat some of it, I just went upstairs and went to wake up my mom, since she was still asleep.

"Knock, knock, mom, I'm coming in, okay?"  I said as I started to open the door.

            My mom didn't answer.  I could see an unmoving lump under the covers, so I crept in and over to her bed to wake her.

"Hey mom, c'mon.  It's time to get up, dad's made some toast and eggs for breakfast," I said as I started shaking her shoulder.  

"Mom?"  I said cautiously, since she wasn't moving.  I started shaking harder.  

"Mom, get up!" I started to yell frantically, since I was afraid something had happened.

"Wh-what?" she said groggily, as she slowly rose into a sitting position.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me," I said, hugging her.  "Don't do that again, okay?  And I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready downstairs for you.  I already ate, but dad is waiting for you."

"Okay dear, thank you, let your father know I'll be right down," she said as she started to get out of bed.

"All right, see ya downstairs," I said before heading back downstairs.

            Back downstairs I went first to the family room to get my Standard Book of Spells  Grade 6, which was on the couch from where I had been studying the night before.  After grabbing it, I headed to the kitchen, since it was the coolest room in the house during the summer.  I had just sat down, along with my dad, when my mom came into the kitchen, looking very pale and haggard.  

"Are you okay, Mo--," was all I managed, before she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Mom!!" I screamed as my dad ran to her side, while I ran to call an ambulance.

 "Hello, 911 emergency, what's the problem," said an overly enthusiastic voice.

"My mom just collapsed, we don't know why, send an ambulance right away," was all I managed before I dropped the phone.

"Oh God, what's wrong with her?" I whispered as I slowly sank to my knees, tears streaming down my face.

A/N:  So how was it?  I know it's not long, but that's cause It's just an introduction type of chapter, but the rest will be much longer, I can promise you that.  I'll probably update in the next few days or so, but I'd like to get at least one review before I do, so, someone, anyone, send a review, flame, whatever, cuz it's all good!


	2. Death and a new dress

Disclaimer:  I don't think I said it last time, so, they aren't mine, yadda, yadda, yadda.  They're all property of J. K. Rowling, and the movie peoples and everyone else so don't sue me.  And I cam up with the idea myself, any similarities are purely coincidental.

A Time For Everything

Chapter 2

Death and a new dress

            I hadn't been able to stop crying the entire drive over to the hospital.  Right now my dad and I were just sitting in the waiting room outside of the ICU.  I had just sat back down on the lumpy couch after coming back from the bathroom, when we (my dad and I) saw a doctor walking down the hall towards us.  

"What's wrong with her?" asked my dad as he and I both jumped to our feet.

"I'm assuming then that you are Marcus Granger, and that you are Hermione Granger, here for Helen Granger?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, yes, we are, now what's wrong with her, why is she in the ICU, when can we see her, when is sh-" started Mr. Granger.

"Hold on a minute.  There's some things you'll want to know before I let you go in.  Your wife apparently has a large, inoperable tumor in her brain.  Second of all, some blood vessels have burst, clogging the flow of blood to and from the brain.  I'm sorry to say that it's inoperable also.  She doesn't have much time left.  I'm sorry.  Please take some time to collect yourselves before going back to see her.  She's in room 527 down the hall on the left," said the Doctor with a sympathetic look in her eyes as she left to tend to other patients.

            I just sat there in shock before bursting into tears and grabbing onto my dad, who had done the same thing.  This was a dream.  I mean, it couldn't be real, it just couldn't.  She was only 43, and I still needed her so badly.  Thinking about this brought on a fresh wave of tears.  After several more minutes of crying, my dad and I collected ourselves somewhat before heading down to her room.

            The room had that unique hospital smell, and was silent except for the steady noise of the heart monitors and I.V. drip line.  I saw my mom turn her head towards us as we came in.  

"Hey honey," was all my mom could get out before a look of pain crossed her face.

"H-hi, mom," I said shakily, trying to keep myself composed as I took one of her hands, my dad taking the other.

"I'm sorry Helen," was all my dad could say before starting to silently cry again.

"Shhh.  I know what's going to happen, and I want to enjoy these last moments," said my mom, another look of pain crossing her face, "I want you two to take care of each other.  And Hermione, keep on doing your best in school, you know I'll always be proud of you, no matter what you do.  George, I want you to be happy above all else, so do whatever that takes.  I love you both…."

            The room was silent for a split second before a long, unending beep sounded, causing a nurse to rush in.  

"I'm sorry," was all she had to say.  We knew she was gone.  And with that, a new wave of grief came over us as my dad and I clung to each other, taking a minimal amount of comfort in each other's presence.

* * * * * 

            The funeral was a small one.  We didn't have any family other than my grandfather, but he was in a nursing home, and too old to remember he had a daughter, so it was just my dad and I.  We had an angel put above her grave, to remind us she was in heaven watching over us.  

            Back at home, my dad and I had started to pack away mom's clothes.  Her jewelry was given to me, and was in a special jewelry box that had belonged to my mom as a girl.  By now, I had about a week till school started.  I hadn't seen Harry or Ron all summer, and usually I wouldn't be able to contain my excitement at getting to see them again.  Ron sent me an owl saying that Harry was staying at the Burrow again, and that they were going to go to Diagon Alley on Saturday to buy books and things.  I already had the **Standard Book of Spells:  Grade 6, since I had picked up a copy the year before when it was on sale, since I knew I would undoubtedly need it.  But I still didn't have any of my other books and things my supply list said I needed.  To be honest, I didn't feel like going to get any of it, but I knew my mom wanted me too, so, instead of waiting till Saturday to go with Ron and Harry, I went early with my dad on Thursday.  I knew they would question me, but I just couldn't handle anyone seeing me, Hermione Granger, Hogwart's Perfect, totally in control, student, in a complete and utter mess.  **

            Diagon Alley help cheer me up, even though it wasn't much.  The biggest surprise was when I read the supply list, I noticed a second page I hadn't seen before.  It said, "All students 5th year and up need to have a muggle style dress for the Winter Ball."

"Oh dear, I'm going to need a dress," I mumbled to myself.

"What'd you say, dear?" asked my dad.

"I just said that I'm going to need a dress for the Winter Ball.  It's going to be very formal."

"Well, that Gladrags Wizardry store should have some, right?" he asked.

"Yes, it'll be under muggle wear, but they should also have a custom ordering magazine." I replied.

"Well then, whatever dress you want, you will have it, don't worry about the price," my dad said, knowing it would make me smile.

"Oh thank you dad!" I exclaimed, breaking out into a smile as he and I walked into the store.

            I decided to custom make it, so it could be more "me" then something I just bought.  I finally decided on a dress that was a dark silver color.  It had a high scoop neck with thick tank top straps and was floor length and form fitting.  It didn't have any back at all.  From my neck down to my waist, I was naked in back.  I usually wouldn't say so, but I looked gorgeous.

            When I walked out of the changing room (since it only takes a few minutes for the dress to be made), my dad's jaw dropped.

"Hermione, you look as beautiful as your mother in that dress.  That is the perfect dress for you.  I'll go have them ring it up right now while you change," he said as he headed to the cash register to pay for it.

            After that, we headed home, since I had everything I needed for school.  I had packed when I got home, and then studied some more before going to bed early.  Now all I had to do was wait for September first to roll around.  I was nervous about what I would say to Harry and Ron about standing them up for Saturday, but before I could worry about it too much, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

A/N:  So, that's the end of the second chapter.  It's over a thousand words, and five pages.  That's what all of my chapters will be at minimum each time.  So, I hope you like it.  Review or flame, do nothing, what ever, I don't care.  As long as you read it, and enjoy it, I'm happy, so I'll see ya next time on chapter three of A Time For Everything.


	3. The train ride

Disclaimer:  Again, I want'em, I love'em, but I don't own'em, k?  Get the picture?  Good

A/N:  To Princess*n and KAOS, thanx for pointing that out to me.  As the afore mentioned said in reviews, (yea, I love reviews) Hermione would've had to call 999 in England, not 911, so, my bad, I don't know anything, so if I royally mess up, please let me know and second of all, Hermione is OOC, at least right now, so bear with me, and it's just a story, so I may not necessarily make her in character, so that's just to clear some stuff up.

Chapter 3

The Train Ride

            Saturday morning rolled around a lot quicker than I would've liked.  I had been up late the night before making sure I had everything ready and packed for the train.  My dad and I ate breakfast in silence.  I think we were both a little upset about having to leave, but my dad had a lot of friends from work, so I knew he'd be okay.  After cleaning up the dishes, I took one quick run through the house just to make sure there wasn't anything else I wanted to take.  A picture on the fire-place mantle made me stop.  It was of my mom, dad, and I on a cruise earlier in the summer.  We were all dressed up because we had just gone to the captain's farewell dinner, and as we left the room, we stopped to get our picture taken.  Seeing it brought a few tears to my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry.  

"Dad, is it okay if I take this picture?" I asked him.  I had never taken a picture to school before, since I always knew I'd see them again, but with all that had happened, I wanted to take one.

"Sure thing sweetie," 

"Thanks," I said, giving him a hug.

            After packing it carefully in my suitcase, it was time for my dad and I to leave.  Upon arriving at the station, my dad and I said our good-byes quickly, so we wouldn't start crying.  I grabbed my trunk, and with one last wave, I stepped through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.  As soon as I did, I looked around quickly.  Not many people were here yet, so I quickly took my trunk to the baggage car, and climbed on the train to find a compartment.  

            I picked one of the end compartments, just like I've done every year with Harry and Ron, but this year, I was nervous.  Since my mom died, I had avoided them, not wanting to see anyone, even though they're my best friends.  Right now, however, I knew that they'd be arriving soon, and I still didn't want to see them, know I'd be bombarded with questions about why I avoided them and the like, so I decided to do something drastic and out of the ordinary for me.  I had finally started to change over the summer.  I had grown taller, so that helped me to thin out.  I was now 5'6", and I only weighed about 120 pounds, so I was looking very good.  My boobs decided to finally grow, so I've actually got a chest now, and not a bad one either.  My hair was still the same brown, but it was sleeker ever since I had gotten a special hair treatment at a hair salon, so it now falls in soft waves, halfway down my back.  Back to the drastic decision I had just made.  I decided I would use a few color-changing charms to dye my hair blue.  (A/N:  remember, she's OOC here, so work with me, k?)  I also changed my dark blue eyes to an almost silvery blue color.  I used some make-up charms to make my lips a bluish color, and I gave myself blue eye-shadow also, since I knew these charms from hearing Lavender and Parvarti use them so many times each morning.  Since we didn't need to put our robes on till we got closer to the castle, I decided to change the outfit I was wearing also.  I had currently khaki pants, sandals, and a white t-shirt.  Typical clothes for me, preppy and professional looking.  With a wave of my wand, I was in black platform sandals, a black mini-skirt, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt that had a blue Chinese dragon on it.  And the blue dragon matched my hair.  When I went to look in the mirror, I was so shocked.  I looked so different, but it was a good different, cause I looked hot!  No one in a million years would recognize me.  

"Wow, this is so weird," I said.  Oh my gosh, I thought, what about my voice, they'll recognize it too.  

            My voice is very unique to me, but of course, who's isn't, so using another charm, I changed it so that it was higher sounding, nothing like my usual lower voice.  That being finished, I decided to go back to the compartment.  No one was there yet, but I was glad, cause I still didn't know what I would tell all the Gryffindors, especially Harry and Ron.  They (the Gryffindors) are very friendly, so they would naturally be curious as to who I was.  So I needed a plan, at least for a while.  They would find out at dinner who I really was, since Professor Dumbledore always introduces the new Prefects.  I had declined last year, wanting instead to focus on my studying.  But this year I had accepted.  My thoughts were interrupted by a clamoring outside the window, on the platform.

            I saw all the Gryffindors outside greeting each other (and by all the Gryffindors, I meant the 6th years) and talking about their summers and who they had met and all that stuff.  I knew that they'd be coming in soon.  

            "Oh my gosh, what's my name?"  I said aloud to myself.  I had just realized I couldn't very well tell them my real name, but I didn't want to lie, so I decided I'll use my middle name, which no one knows.  Angelina.  My mom had picked it out, since it means little angel in Spanish, and she always loved angels and things associated with angels.  

            The sound of the door opening brought me out of my daydreaming about my mom.  I looked up to see all the Gryffindors traipsing in, laughing about something, just as the train started to move.  They had all come in, and still hadn't noticed me, when suddenly Dean Thomas looked up.

"Woah…" was all he said, causing everyone to look in my direction finally.

            I almost burst out laughing, all the guys were looking at me, some with their mouths open, and the girls too.  No one who had ever come to Hogwarts had looked like I did.

"Who are you?" asked Ron in an abrupt manner.

"Ron, she's obviously new, be nice," whispered Harry, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"Well yeah, obviously," 

            Oh if only you knew, I thought, I'm one of your best friends.  Everyone had started talking to me at the same time, and to each other, asking if anyone knew who I was, and what was I doing there.

"Um, if you'd like to know something, maybe you should try asking me," I finally spoke up, causing everyone to go silent.

"Yeah, sorry about that," said Harry, speaking for everyone.

"It's fine.  My name is Angelina, you can call me Lina for short if you like.  I've transferred here after being homeschooled, and I'm a 6th year Gryffindor," I said without thinking.

"You're a Gryffindor, but how can that be if you're new?" asked Lavender.

"Oh, I was pre-sorted when my dad and I went to see Professor Dumbledore about my transferring.  He said it was up to me if I wanted to go ahead and be sorted or if I just wanted to wait, so I went ahead."

"That's cool.  We're all Gryffindors too," said Seamus, motioning to the group, "And we're all in 6th year, same as you, too."

"Great, thanks for letting me know."

            Before he could reply, the compartment door slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and some other Slytherins.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel, where's your beaver girl friend?" said Draco with a drawl and a smirk.

            I sat in my seat observing them, Draco not having noticed me yet, I decided to, introduce myself, and I was going to say something to shock everyone.

"Well, well, if it isn't a Malfoy.  I'd know one anywhere, that drawl and smirk are enough to make one gag," I said, imitating perfectly his drawl and smirk.

            He turned at the sound of my voice, and when he saw me, his jaw dropped to the floor.  He seemed to have forgotten who's company he was in, because the next thing he said was,

"You're hot."

"Well thank you dear, you're not so bad yourself," I said, walking over to him and placing my arms around his neck.  "But you know what?" I said, leaning my face in towards his.

"What?" he said, also leaning his face in, till our lips were almost touching.

"I think I'd prefer the company of a Weasel and a Beaver, to the company of a snake," I said, pulling out my wand.  "Now, if you would be so kind, I think it's time for you to leave."

            And shockingly enough, he and his goons left.  After the door closed, I turned back to the group.

"Well, that was fun.  Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Damn girl, that was priceless," said Dean Thomas. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him speechless before," said Harry.

"That was good, but something Malfoy said reminded me, where is Hermione?  I haven't seen her at all today so far, and we're almost to Hogwarts.  Usually we've seen her by now, even if she did have other people to talk with." Said Ron, concern showing on his face.

"You're right, I wonder if she's okay." Commented Harry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in five minutes time, school robes will not need to be worn, seeing as this is the weekend still, thank you." Came a voice on the overhead.

"Well I guess we'll see her at the school during dinner." Said Seamus.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Ron.

            And with that, everyone got all their things together.  When the train came to a stop, Harry, Ron, and Dean invited her to go in their carriage with them, and she of course agreed.  The whole carriage ride there, she was silent, thinking about what everyone's reaction would be when they found out her real identity.  

A/N:  Okay, that's it for this chapter.  It's 1,811 words long, I'm so proud.  I'm trying to make them longer.  So, I'd love it if you'd review, if you don't wanna, that's cool too.  So, I'll update soon hopefully, but I've got a lot of projects in school right now, so we'll just have to see how much time I have.


	4. Lookin' Good Hermione!

Disclaimer:  Okay, we're gonna play a game, what is really cool, worth million's, belongs to J.K. Rowling, and is definitely not mine?  Three guesses and the first two don't count.  Harry Potter?   Ding ding ding, we have a winner!

Chapter 4

Looking Good Hermione

            Arriving at the castle, Hermione was glad to see that everything still looked as it had before she left.  She was glad for something stable.  She needed that sense of normalcy right now.  

"Man, am I glad to see this place again," she muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say Lina," said Dean, who seemed to be quite taken with her.

"Oh, just that I glad to be here again."

"Yeah, me too, it's like a second home.  You're gonna love it here."

"I'm sure I will."

            Inside the castle, everyone was immediately ushered into the great hall for dinner.  But before they could have dinner, like every other year, they had to sort the first years.  That went fairly quickly, and before she knew it, dinner was over, and the moment she had been dreading was approaching quicker than she would've liked.  

"Students, may I have your attention," said Dumbledore as he stood up.  "Before I bring up and introduce this years prefects, I would just like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest, is once again, strictly forbidden.  Now for this years prefects."

            He started with Slytherin prefects.  Everyone was shocked when Draco Malfoy was called up, and when Pansy Parkinson was also called up, everyone cringed, since she squealed as she ran up to grab Draco's arm.  He just shoved her off him with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"How on earth did that git become a prefect," whispered Ron to Harry, a look of disgust on his face.

"I dunno, he probably paid his way in."

            Dumbledore quickly announced Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects, before moving on to Gryfffindor.  Hermione was getting more nervous as he went through the list, but she didn't hear her name.

"All right everyone, here are this years prefects.  See them if you ever have a question or need help.  Prefects, you may be seated now."

            They didn't call me, why?  Hermione was sitting there stunned and shocked at not hearing her name.

"Oh, may I have your attention students for one more prefect who I apologize for forgetting.  Miss Hermione Granger, please come up and get your badge. (Dumbledore had decided to hand out prefect badges at school, so that they would not be charmed to flash inappropriate things, such as the Weasley twins had done to Percy's badge)  When Dumbledore said Hermione's name, everyone at Gryffindor cheered, since she was the smartest student the school had ever seen in a long time.

"Okay, here goes nothing," said Hermione to herself, under her breath, as she hesitantly stood up from her seat.  As she made her way up, the great hall became deathly silent.  Even the teachers were shocked.  Dumbledore just stood there, staring at her in shock.  Could this really be Hermione Granger?

"Woo!  Lookin' good Hermione!"  yelled a Gryffindor seventh year, name Bradley Cates.  

            With that comment, everyone in the great hall started talking about her.  You have to remember she was still in the black and blue outfit and hair and 

make-up.  Hermione was getting a little embarrassed, so she decided to quickly use charms to change her appearance and voice back to normal.  With a wave of her wand, she was back to normal, causing everyone to look shocked again.  They had probably thought she was going to stay that way.  

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione as she took the badge from the speechless professor and walked back to her seat.

"Ahem…well, let's hear it for out prefects this year," said Dumbledore as he sat back down, still slightly fazed at the previous events.  But his shock was nothing compared to that of Draco Malfoy's.

"I can't believe it.  That, that, mudblood, embarrassed me in front of my own house, and some good for nothing Gryffindors.  How dare she!  I am a Malfoy, and no one gets away with embarrassing a Malfoy.  Mark my words, she will pay dearly for what she has done," muttered Draco menacingly.  "She will pay, and I know just how to make her."

* * * * * * *

      Back in the Gryffindor common room, everyone had started to crowd around Hermione.  She was being bombarded with questions about how she changed he appearance, how she did her make-up (that being asked by Lavender and Parvarti) and what she did all summer.  The question about her summer vacation brought all the memories of what happened with her mother over the past few weeks.  Thinking about it caused her to start to panic.  She had to get out of there.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go.  Everyone, please move," Hermione asked, her voiced slightly elevated with the panic that was starting to creep in.

      No one was moving.  Everyone was, if anything, getting closer.  She had to do something.  So pulling out her wand, she did something that shocked everyone.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said.  "_Petrificus__ Partialus." She said, waving her wand at everyone.  Immediately, everyone froze, from the waist down.  Hermione knew the spelled only last about 10 seconds, so she hurried out of the portrait entrance.  Just as the portrait closed, she heard people running toward the entrance.  She started running, heading toward the Astronomy tower, which was where she always went when she needed to calm down or be alone._

"Hermione, wait!" she heard Ron and Harry call to her, as they ran after her.  She didn't stop, she just kept running, ignoring them.  She knew they would catch up to her eventually, since they were faster runners than her.  And indeed they did, just as she was rounding a corner.  She felt someone grab her around the waist, picking her up off the ground so she couldn't run.

"Just let me go Harry, just let me go, please," she said sobbing, as she struggled to get away from him, and Ron who was helping Harry hold her.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong, we're worried.  You never act like this, you're always so calm and collected." Said Ron with concern.

"Well how do you want me to act?!"said Hermione angrily.  She knew she was taking her anger and sadness out on them, and they didn't deserve it, but she just couldn't help it.  "My mom died over the summer.  Is that what you wanted to hear? She had a freakin' tumor, and some blood vessels went and burst, blocking oxygen to the brain causing her to die!  So excuse me if I'm not calm and collected.  

      Hermione sank to her knees, since Harry and Ron had let go of her in shock.  She just looked so helpless sitting there, crying, they didn't know what to do.

"I just miss her so much.  It just feels like I have no one left sometimes."  She said softly, crying even harder.

      This brought a reaction from the guys.  They both looked at each other and knelt down beside her, wrapping her in a hug.

"You've got us Mione, and don't you forget it," said Harry.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us for a long time, whether you like it or not," chimed Ron.

"Thanks guys, I know that, I guess I just needed a reminder." Said Hermione, grateful for their hug, which just made her feel safe.

      They sat their for goodness knows how long, just holding on to Hermione, comforting her while she cried, letting her know silently that they would always be there for her.  They were sitting like that when who should come around the corner but one of the people they least wanted to see.

"Well, well, well.  What do we have here."

A/N:   hee hee, a cliff hanger.  I'll get chapter 5 up soon though, so don't worry.  A million pretend dollars to whoever can guess who it is.


	5. AJ, detention, and a very bad dream

Disclaimer:  These are annoying, everyone who doesn't know that Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling is an idiot.  BUT, A.J. Carson is mine.  Not anyone else's.  Any name similarity is purely coincidental.

A/N:  Hey y'all, glad you're reading this.  It's gonna  get good now.  Not that it wasn't before, but, ya know what I mean.  So, I'll also introduce A.J. in this chapter, and you'll be shocked when you find out about her.  Hee hee, something to hopefully entice you to read *Puppy dog eyes* I'll love ya forever if ya do!

A/N 2:  The winner of the imaginary million bucks is MoonTrail.  Congratulations!

Chapter 5

A.J., Detention, and a Very Bad Dream

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a cold and sneering voice.  Draco Malfoy.  "If it isn't a Pothead, a Weasel, and my personal favorite, the Blue-haired Beaver.  Having a cry over your sudden decline in popularity?  I forgot, you never were popular, now were you.  Resorting to sleeping with mudbloods, or are you just having a little make-out session in public?  Tsk, tsk, what would your parents say Pothead?  Oh wait, that's right, you don't have any parents, do you?" 

            Hermione felt her blood start to boil at Draco's words.  But before she could pull out her wand, they heard footsteps.  All of a sudden, a girl came around the corner. 

"Draco, you know what I think of the term mudblood.  It's not nice, you shouldn't use it.  Now apologize or you'll regret it."  Said a girl with long, red hair that could rival the Weasley's.  

"A.J. stay out of this.  You don't even know what happened." Scowled Draco, as he glared at the girl.  "And besides, she is, and they're close enough to being mudbloods."

"Ohhh, I warned you, you're gonna get it now," the girl named A.J. said.  And with that, she pulled out her wand, and in a flash or bright light, where Draco had once stood, there was now a red and gold chicken.  

            A.J. went over and picked him up quickly before he could get away.  

"These are good colors on you.  Why don't we leave you like this till breakfast, and then we can change you back in front of everyone.  How does that sound?"  she said as she put Draco in a cage she had conjured up.  After making sure it was tightly shut, she picked it up and took off running down the hall, yelling a quick, "see ya later," over her shoulder as she disappeared around the corner.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, she must be a transfer, she's too old looking to be a first year." Said Hermione.

"Well, whoever she is, that was so great, Malfoy as a chicken, and in Gryffindor's colors, no less.  I can't wait to see him at breakfast when he's changed back." Said Ron as he helped Hermione off the floor.

"Yeah, that's gonna be hilarious." Agreed Harry as he also got up from the floor.

"Uh, guys, I just wanted to say sorry for being angry with you, I know it wasn't your fault, but I was upset, so thanks for being there for me, and for chasing me through the castle." Said Hermione as she gave both Ron and Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  

"Well that's what friends are for," said Harry, with Ron nodding in agreement.  

            And with that, they linked arms and headed back to their common room, since by now it was close to curfew.  Just as they were nearing the hallway where their common room was located, they rounded the corner only to be greeted by their _favorite professor.  Professor Snape, potions teacher, and head of house for Slytherin._

"Well, if it isn't some Gryffindors, out past curfew.  This merits a detention I think," said Snape as he leered at them.

"Professor, pardon me, but the curfew bell hasn't rung ye-," Hermione was cut off as the bell rang right then.  

"Well now it has.  15 points from Gryffindor, and detentions for all three of you."

"But, Professor," started Ron.

"Shut up and get to your tower before I take away more points," said Snape with a sneer that could rival Draco's.  
            The three of them quickly headed off in the direction of their common room.  They made it back in record time, since they didn't want to risk a run in with another teacher or Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris.  When they finally did get back to the painting of the Fat Lady, they quickly gave her the password, (Ferrets) and hopped inside.  

            After saying a quick goodnight, Hermione went upstairs to get ready for bed.  She was feeling really tired, more so than usual, but she figured it was just because of getting so upset earlier.  So after changing into pajamas, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.

            Shortly after she fell asleep, she started to dream;

_She was in a dark room.  The only glimpse of light cam from the smoldering fire.  A large chair was in front of it.  She could hear people talking, but the voices were muffled.  But then, she heard the voices become loud and clear._

_"Is it ready?" came a soft voice, very breathy and hiss-like. _

_"Yes, my lord, it is now ready for you to use." Came another voice, filled with fear._

_"Good, now bring it over," replied the snake-like voice._

_            Hermione could see a shadow move into the light of the fire, carrying a small glass of a liquid that was giving off bright green smoke._

_The man, (or was it a creature?), in the chair reached out a thin, bony hand and grabbed the glass.  She could hear him swallow it.  Then suddenly, there came a green glow from the chair.  She couldn't see what was happening as the room filled with smoke, causing her to start coughing.  All of a sudden, out of the smoke, there came a voice.  A voice filled with immense power.  _

_"**Cursius mentalot trevirema evila" Came the words of what sounded to be a powerful incantation of some sort.  **_

_            The words had barely been spoken when she felt a burning on her arm, and voices screaming and yelling._

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!"

"Oh my god!" screamed Hermione as she sat up suddenly, only to find Lavender and Parvarti looking at her with wide eyes filled with terror.

"You, you were screaming bloody murder, and we couldn't wake you up, and we were trying, but it was almost like you were possessed or something was keeping you from waking up, it was horrible," said Lavender, who looked pale and shaken.

"I'm sorry to have scared you.  I was having a nightmare, are you guys okay, cause I'm fin-Oww!" Hermione started to ask before she felt a pain in her arm.

"We're fine, are you okay though?" asked Parvarti.

            But Hermione didn't answer.  She was looking down at something with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"Hermione?" questioned Lavender tentatively.

"I- I'm sorry, I- I've gotta go." She replied, her voice shaking.                             

            And before Lavender and Parvarti could question her, she had bolted out of the dorm, not even bothering to put on robes.  She ran out of the common room, ignoring the Fat Lady who was yelling at her to get back to bed, it was one a.m. after all.  She just ran, her feet taking her where she wanted to go.  She stopped, panting, next to a gargoyle.  

"Twizzlers," she all but screamed at the statue, just as Draco came running around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" they both yelled at each other simultaneously.

"I have to see Dumbledore, it's important," they also said simultaneously. 

            The statue meanwhile had quickly moved aside, and Hermione and Draco ran up the winding staircase to Dumbledore's office.  She didn't even knock on the door before rushing in, Draco right behind her. 

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, what seems to be the matter?" he asked, looking very grave at the sight of the two panicked students.

"THIS!" they both screamed, looking at each other in shock as they realized they were both there for the same reason.

            There, on both Draco and Hermione's left forearm, was the dark mark.

A/N:  So, kind of a cliff hanger.  I wasn't gonna tell you at first what was making them panic, but I decided to be nice.  Don't ya just love me?  Hee hee, lol.  Next chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully.  I've got school and stuff, so that's my first priority.  But, It'll be up in a week, maximum.  OK? So stay tuned.


	6. Cursius Mentalot Trevirema Evila

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, yadda, yadda, yadda, got it?  Good.

Chapter 6

Cursius mentalot trevirema evila

"Well, that does appear to be very serious indeed," said Dumbledore, who had gone very white in the face.

"Professor, why has this happened?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Did either of you hear a spell or incantation of sorts mentioned, while I'm assuming you were dreaming?" Dumbledore asked them, as he slowly started to regain color.

"Yeah, I heard, and I'm assuming she did too, **_Cursius_****_ mentalot trevirema evila.  I think that's what it was.  And then there was a lot of choking smoke that filled the room." Said Draco, speaking for both of them._**

"Then, the dark mark you both have, is indeed real.  Now let me explain," he said, holding up a hand to stop them from talking.  "The incantation that was said, allows the speaker to cast the dark mark on two people.  It only works once, and can never be used again by the same person.  It allowed Voldemort, through a powerful connection that was made through the dream, to bestow the mark upon you.  He must want you for a special cause, to choose you two, when there are many who are more loyal and powerful than you might be.  But I think I know why.  You two have the potential to become some of the most powerful wizards and witches this world has ever seen.  And I think that Voldemort will try to encourage or force a union between the two of you.  That would result in someone Voldemort might deem worthy enough to be his heir.  But also, through the mark, Voldemort will be able to summon you.  Of course you can refuse to go, but I wouldn't recommend that.  I know, absurd, isn't it, but if you go when and if he summons you, we will be able to receive information.  You do not have to pledge allegiance, since he will not kill you, as you are the link to the child and heir he so desperately wants.  I'm also afraid this is irreversible, and it also goes with out saying, but you are not allowed to inform anyone of this.  If you ever have concerns about this, or just want to talk about it, you may confide in each other, and me, but no one else, is that understood?  Not even your professors."

            They both nodded, stealing a quick glance at each other, silently forming a bond.  A truce of sorts, if you will.

"Good.  I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do.  Your parents will not be notified, as it might put you in danger.  Please return to your common rooms now, I'll escort you if you give me a few moments."

            Again, both of them nodded, silently standing up while waiting for Dumbledore to gather his things together.  As soon as he did, they walked first to Gryffindor Tower.  When they were outside of the tower, Dumbledore handed them what appeared to be a wrist guard.  

"I ask that you wear this at all times, everywhere, even in the shower or when doing potions.  It will shield the mark, so that we do not cause a panic among the staff and students.  I said earlier I would not inform any of your professors, and I will hold true to that.  But, Professor Snape might notice the wrist guard, since I'm sure you already know, he also wears one.  He may call attention to it, but never in front of any other students.  I also ask that you two, if ever you notice the other being pestered about it, or if someone is trying to take it off, please come to their aid.  I don't think that's too much to ask, is it?" Dumbledore asked them, almost pleadingly. 

"No Professor, we can do that," said Draco speaking for both of them as he put his wrist guard on, while Hermione did the same.  

"Wonderful!  Now, Miss Granger, this is where we leave you.  May the rest of your night be uneventful."  

            And with that, Professor Dumbledore and Draco left, moving out of her sight as they rounded a corner.  She sighed and turned back to the portrait, said the password, and went inside.  After checking to make sure the wrist guard was firmly on, she headed up to her dormitory.  Parvarti and Lavender were sitting on one of the spare beds, and looked up quickly when she came in.

"Hey guys, nothing's wrong, I just had to get medicine from the infirmary.  I felt an asthma attack coming on.  That's all, so if you don't mind.  I'm very tired, and I would like to get some sleep, which is what you two should also do." Said Hermione quickly as she climbed into her bed and prepared to draw the curtains shut.

            They seemed to accept the excuse she gave, because the next thing she knew, she heard their beds creak as they climbed in, and followed soon by the rhythmic sound of their breathing.  Hermione's brain started analyzing everything that had happened in the past hour, but before she got very far, she too fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.   

            The next morning, Hermione woke up to see the sun shining in bright and warm on her face.  

"Oh not now, it's too early to wake up," she grumbled, even though it was almost time for breakfast to start.

            Oh well, she thought, I'm hungry anyways, so I guess it's just as well.  And with that, she got up and dressed after a quick shower, and headed down to the great hall.  Harry and Ron were already there, and were just starting to pile up their plates with food when she sat down beside them.  

"Morning Hermione," said Harry since Ron's mouth was full.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione, very sleepily, since you have to remember, she didn't get a full night's sleep last night.  

"Hey Hermione, how's your asthma?  Are you okay?" said Lavender coming up to the trio.

"Oh no," muttered Hermione under her breath before speaking up.  "It's fine, and so am I.  I told you that last night, but thanks for asking."

"What happened?" asked Ron with concern as Lavender ran off, having just seen Parvarti come in.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream and woke up short of breath, so I went to the infirmary to get some medicine for my asthma."

"You have asthma?"

"Well, not really, but sometimes I just need the inhaler anyways, okay?  Can we just drop it now?" said Hermione who was beginning to get annoyed.

"Sure."

"Anyways, where's Malfoy?" Asked Harry, looking around the great hall.

"Oh, he's not a chicken anymore, so don't bother looking for him," answered Hermione without even thinking.

"What?  How do you know?  That girl last night, A.J. or whatever was gonna change him back during breakfast."

"Uh, I saw him last night in the hall when I was coming back from the infirmary, and he was back to normal."

"oh, okay, but man, I wish she waited till now, that would've been great," said Harry, a smile crossing his face as an image of Malfoy the chicken passed through his head.

"Granger." Came a cold voice from behind the trio.

            The three of them turned around only to come face to face with Draco.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione, as Harry and Ron gave Draco menacing looks.

"Professor Dumbledore needs to see us, now, so hurry up," said Draco, as he stood there while she gathered her things up.

"Harry, Ron, I'll see you guys later," said Hermione as she quickly left with Draco.  

"Why on earth does she have to leave with that git?" said Ron, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I don't know, but you heard ferret boy, Dumbledore needed to see her.  It's probably just for some school thing.  You know Hermione, she's always doing those extra credit assignments.  So don't worry about it, we'll see her later and ask her then." Answered Harry as he finished eating.

            But little did they know what Hermione's visit really entailed, and why she was being summoned by Dumbledore.  In fact, it would be days before they knew, or for that matter, days before they would see her again.

A/N:  Hee hee, cliff hanger, but what can I say, I'm evil.  Hope you liked it, next chapter will be up in a week or so, maybe less.  Thanks for reading!  


	7. The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer:  They're not mine!  I want 'em though.  Anyone think Santa Clause will give'em to me for Christmas?  

A/N:  Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOO much everyone for the reviews, I've read all of them, and I'm trying to incorporate suggestions that people have given me, so if you have comments or ideas, let me know and I'll see what I can do about using them!

Chapter 7

The Forbidden Forest

            Running out of the hall with Draco, leaving Harry and Ron, Hermione had a million ideas running through her head as to why Dumbledore wanted them.

"Mal-Malfoy, d-did Dumble-dore, say anything about why he w-wanted to t-talk to us?" asked Hermione, panting from having to walk extremely fast in order to keep up with Draco, who being 6'3", had much longer legs than Hermione did.

"Just that he needed to see us, and right away, okay?" 

"Okay!  I was just wondering," said Hermione, her breathing back to normal, since by now they were standing at the top of the stairs in front of Dumbledore's office.  Without any hesitation, Draco knocked, and after hearing a voice tell him to come in, he quickly opened the door and strode in, leaving Hermione to follow behind.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger, thank you for coming so quickly.  You're probably wondering why I have asked you to come, and if you take a seat, I'll tell you," said Dumbledore, as two chairs magically moved themselves to the opposite side of the desk from Dumbledore.

            Draco and Hermione didn't need to be told twice.  They quickly took their seats, sitting their expectantly, waiting to hear why they were there.  They both assumed it had something to do with Voldemort.  But before Dumbledore had a chance to explain, Hermione suddenly shrieked in pain, grasping her arm.

"Granger, wh-?" was all Draco managed to get out before he too, doubled over in pain.

            Ten minutes later, the pain had lessened, and Dumbledore took this opportunity to speak.

"An hour or so before you came, Professor Snape came to my office in pain, much like you are in.  He was being summoned.  This is how Voldemort will call you to let you know he requests your presence.  I called you here, since I assumed you would also be summoned, and I thought it might be better if you were away from your classmates when it happened for the first time.  Now that you know what to expect, you will be better prepared for next time.  Now, in response to the summons, you two will have to apparate.  When you apparate, you will automatically arrive at Voldemort's meeting place.  Since you both know how to apparate, I suggest that you go now, and hurry.  Don't be afraid, remember what I said the other night, you have nothing to fear, you will not be killed because Voldermort wants you, and you are both under a life-protection charm.  Should you find yourself in a situation where your life is about to be taken, perhaps by one of the three unforgivable curses, you will automatically be magicked here.   I can't tell you who your life-protector is, but it will be revealed in time.  Now go, and above all, be careful not to give away Severus' true identity.  And one more thing," said Dumbledore as the two students absorbed this information and stood up to go.  They looked at him expectantly.

"Take care of each other and be safe."

            The two looked at each other before turning back to Dumbledore and nodding.  With one last glance at each other, they quickly stepped into a magic area Dumbledore conjured up that allows you to apparate on Hogwart's grounds, and disappeared.

            A few moments later, they reappeared, in some dark, fire-lit clearing, somewhere in the middle of the forbidden forest.  They just stood on the edge, observing everything they could, before a cold voice, like ice, interrupted their thoughts.

"Welcome, my newest Death Eaters.  Would you like to swear allegiance to me?  It would be most appreciated." Said none other than Voldemort, in a mocking tone.

"First of all, just because you gave me the dark mark, that doesn't make me a Death Eater, and second of all, I'd rather die than swear allegiance to you," said Hermione, her voice icy and cold, causing some of the Death Eaters to shiver in awe of the power and anger she was radiating.  Most of them however, were just staring in shock, waiting to see what Voldemort would do, to this mudblood, who dared to speak against him.

"Miss Granger, you would do well to hold your tounge.  True, I will not harm you, I know about the spell on you, but I don't know who cast it, so I won't kill you.  Not now anyways.  I'll leave that till later.  And I can not force you to pledge allegiance to me, although that will make your life easier, and you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams."

"Sorry, but we'll pass," said Draco, speaking for the first time.  He had been shocked into silence at Hermione's words, since no one EVER spoke back to Voldemort, and lived.  

"Very well, have it your way.  You may leave, that was all you were needed to for.  You will be summoned in the future, so be prepared," said Voldemort, just as he and the other Death Eaters disappeared, leaving Hermione and Draco alone in the forest. 

"Well, that was fun.  I hope you don't make a habit of that!" yelled Draco.

"What?  Talking back?  We're under the life protection spell, and even if we weren't, I'd still do it, even if it meant being killed.  At least I would've died knowing I stood up to that bloody ass-hole who worth less than the dirt on the bottom of my shoe!  I didn't see you doing anything!" Screamed Hermione in reply.

            The two of them continued their shouting match, unaware of the attention they were drawing from some creatures in the forest.

"What the hell am I doing standing around here for?  I'm leaving." Said Hermione defiantly.

"Good riddance!" said Draco as he moved farther away from her.

            On that last note, both of them started to disapparate, only to find, they couldn't.

"What the hell?  Why can't we leave?" asked Hermione, who was still very angry looking.

"Voldemort probably placed wards on the forest so we can't disapparate.  He wants us to have to walk home.  It's probably only a few miles, so let's hurry up and go.  And whether you want to or not, we're going together, we promised Dumbledore, and second of all, it's too dangerous for you to go by yourself, you couldn't handle everything in here."

"Whatever Malfoy, but I'll stay.  But only because I promised Dumbledore."

            And with that, the pair set off after doing a four point spell to see which direction East was.  It was quickly found, and they continued on their way.  Several hours later, they were still walking, and they were also silent.  They knew that they wouldn't be able to stop fighting if they started, so they agreed to just 'keep their mouths shut.'  

"How much farther do you think it is?" asked Hermione, who's feet were extremely tired from all the walking.

"Maybe a mile or so left, I think," replied Draco.

            Only a few minutes passed when they paused at hearing a rustling in the undergrowth.  They looked around, hoping it wouldn't be one of the horrible creatures they had learned so much about it Care of Magical Creatures.  However, Lady Luck did not appear to be with them that day, as one of the most dreadful creatures imaginable suddenly appeared from under the brush.

Hermione took one look, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and froze, stiffer than if she had been petrified.

A/N:  So, hee hee, I'm in an evil mood, I left a cliff-hanger for y'all.  Don't ya just love me?  Anyways, this chapter was 1,331 words long, yea!  I know, it's not so long as the good writer's chapters are, but I'm working on it, so keep reading, and review if you want, and if ya don't that's cool too!


	8. The Escape from Hell

DiScLaImEr:  IsN't It PuRtY lOoKiNg?  I dOn'T oWn ThEm, SoRrY!  

A/N:  Thanks so much for all the reviews guys!  I read'em all, and get this, I haven't gotten a single flame!  Hooray!  I feel so loved!  Go me, go me, it's mah birthday (not really) woo!

The Escape from Hell

            Hermione took one look, her mouth opened in a silent scream, and froze, stiffer than if she had been petrified.  Draco quickly whipped around, only to see a …. Bunny rabbit?  At least that's what it looked like, except it had some short red horns on top of it's head.  It was just sitting there, munching on some grass, totally harmless looking right?

"What the heck are you screaming your bloody head off for?  It's just a stupid little rabbit, and it can't hurt us, although it's deformed looking with those horns." Said Draco, turning to look at Hermione.

"Oh no, now you've done it.  That is not just a rabbit, it's a Jack-a-lope, and they are some of the most dangerous creatures there are.  It can kill us easily, or worse, take us to hell and lock us up in a cage of fire, for the rest of eternity," whispered Hermione.

"Yeah ri-" Draco started to say, right before the "rabbit" glowed a bright blue, and the next thing they knew, they were falling down a hole that opened up in the ground underneath them.  A few minutes later, they were still falling, but the temperature was increasing very quickly, so that they had to take off their robes, leaving them in muggle shorts and tank tops.  Finally, they came to a stop on a soft bit of muddy ground.  Draco stood up, and being raised as a gentleman, helped Hermione to her feet, without giving it a second thought.  Hermione however, was startled to feel a shock at the touch of his hand.  Draco had felt it too, but other than a quick flickering in his gray eyes, you would never have known.  They looked around.  They were in what could only be described as hell.  All around them was muddy, marshy ground, devoid of grasses or plants of any kind, and many hot springs of lava that kept bubbling, filling the air with a disgusting sulfurous scent of rotten eggs.  While standing there, taking in their surroundings, they heard a voice behind them.

"Welcome to hell.  How was your trip, I hope you didn't land too hard, because we really need to work on that.  Can I offer you anything to eat or drink, or wait, no I'm sorry, I can't it's only for dead souls anyhow, so you wouldn't be able to drink it unless you plan on never leaving.  Anyways, my name is Gregorius, I'm Lucifer's personal servant, and I'm here to escort you to him, so if you'll just follow me, it's not very far, and he is very curious to meet you." Said the man who called himself Gregorius.

"Er… Okay," said Draco, as he and Hermione started to follow him.  They honestly hadn't heard too much of what he said, since he spoke very fast, and had an unusual accent.

            The group walked toward some rocky structures, with Hermione and Draco listening to Gregorius babble on about something or another.  They were too nervous about meeting Lucifer, the Devil of Hell.  Hermione was extremely nervous, but of course she wouldn't show it.  Draco was probably the same, if not more so, but he had been beaten for letting emotions show, so he kept them hidden.  They came to a halt in front of a door in the side of the cliff.  Gregorius said something, but in a language that neither Draco nor Hermione could understand.

"Wow, the language of the angels," said Hermione in awe.

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco, surprisingly, without a sneer on his face.

"Whatever he just said, it was in the language of the angels.  Lucifer, also known as the Devil and ruler of hell, is a fallen angel."

"That is correct girl.  Now, you two, come closer so that I may scrutinize you further," came a dark voice.  

            They had entered the cave, and had been led to the throne room of Lucifer, without even realizing it.  As soon as they heard his voice, Draco automatically bent at the waist in a bow, and when Hermione saw this, she too, dropped into a deep curtsy.  After-all, he was the King of hell, so to speak.

"No need for that, here you are equals, at least in Voldemort's opinion, since you are the chosen ones to create an heir for him.  So rise, and come over here.  I have some things I would like to discuss with you." Came Lucifer's dark and cold voice again.

            The two of them straightened up, looking at each other, and made their way over to the throne.  

"Now, you can not stay for more than a few minutes more, since you are both living mortals, so let me be quick.  You are now the parents-to-be of Voldemort's heir.  This is assuming of course, that he manages to take the child.  I know you have no desire to unite together that way, but Voldemort could force a union.  You two hold a great deal of power in your hands.  Voldemort can not kill you, and believe it or not, he fears you in a sense, since you control his destiny, so to speak.  The other death eaters also fear you.  They know who you are, and you can basically control them.  To everyone who is united with Voldemort, you are considered, let's see, how to put it, another leader of the dark side, so to speak.  Now, your time is up, guard the information I have shared with you.  Tell no one, except for your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.  And remember, Voldemort has ways of making you comply, be on your guard."

"But why are you helping us by telling us this?" asked Hermione before she could control herself.

"Because, no one should have to suffer Voldemort's evil whims, not even those pathetic muggles." Lucifer replied.

            And with a slight nod from the fallen angel hidden in the shadows, they were suddenly swept away again, and within a few moments, were stumbling onto the ground, right outside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  It was dusk, and very cold.

"How long were we gone?  I mean, down there, it only seemed like a few minutes, but I know time in the underworld passes differently from here," spoke Hermione as she quickly got to her feet with Draco's help.

"I don't know the exact time conversion, so my guess is that we were gone for a week, maybe two or so.  But c'mon, we better get in," said Draco as it started to rain, and hard.

            Hermione had already had a slight cold before when they had gone to their first death-eater meeting, and the fumes in hell hadn't helped, so now she was wheezing, coughing, and sneezing, and turning very pale with the cold rain.  Draco noticed this, and took off his waterproof cloak, giving it to her, which she gladly accepted.  She turned to say thanks, but before she could, she suddenly lurched forward in a dead faint.  Draco barely had time to scoop her up in his arms.  She was limp against him.  

"Great, I hope you realize what this could do to my reputation," he said as he quickly started to the main doors.  He started to reach for his wand, but before he could, the doors opened. 

"How the heck?" he started to say, when he realized Hermione had whispered "Alohomora," and she hadn't used her wand.  

"Weird, something must have happened when we went to hell," he said aloud, "Can you walk Granger, or do I need to carry you still?"

"I think I can walk," she said as she attempted to stand.  She succeeded for a split second, before she started to collapse and had to be scooped up by Draco again.

"Thanks.  I guess I'm sicker than I thought." She said, as she slipped into unconsciousness again.

"Shit!  I gotta get her to the infirmary.  Lets see, it's seven o'clock, everyone will be in the dinner hall.  Damn, everyone's gonna see me.  Oh well, at least I'll get house points." He said, mainly for his benefit.

            As he neared the great hall, a first year saw him, and ran inside screaming, "They're back, and she's sick!"  As Draco entered, everyone was just staring in shock.  A Slytherin helping a Gryffindor?  It was un-heard of.  Dumbledore ran over with Madame Pomphrey, Snape, and McGonnagall.  

"Mister Malfoy, what happened?  Oh never mind, you can explain later, let's just get Miss Granger to the infirmary right away.  If you'll continue.." started Dumbledore, motioning to the stairs just outside the great hall entrance, leading to the infirmary.  

"Yeah, I'll carry her," said Draco as he walked quickly to the infirmary, where he placed Hermione on a bed.

"Get better Granger," he said, his voice barely noticeable, however, Dumbledore noticed, and smiled.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, 50 points to Slytherin, and if you'll come with me to my office, I believe we have much to discuss."

            Draco just nodded, and numbly followed Professor Dumbledore up to his office, for what seemed the millionth time that year so far.

A/N:  So, what do ya think?  I added some sappiness in there, and it's getting good, or at least I think so.  I'm sorry I haven't posted recently, but my Nana (grandmother) is in the hospital, so I've been worried about her, and I also got 4 projects due this week, can you believe that?  Anyways, thanx for reading!  


	9. New Powers and a Nightmare

Disclaimer:  I own the world, it's mine, all mine, MwaHaaHaa!  Get it?  Got it?  Good.  Now, disregard everything I just said, and if you really want to sue me, you can have the dust bunnies under my bed, k? 

New Powers and a Nightmare

            Draco quickly told Dumbledore everything that had happened in hell, and in the death eaters meeting.  He also relayed what Lucifer had said, and about Hermione's opening of the door without a wand.

"Why was that Professor?  How could she open up the door without magic, and why can't I do that?" asked Draco, as he took a sip of his hot cocoa.

"Well, if I'm assuming correctly, and I usually do, than going to Hell gave her powers, and how do you know that you can't do that?  Have you even tried," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye.  

            Draco thought about this, and then turning to the fireplace, said, "Incendio," and stared in shock as the fire place lit.  He hadn't used his wand.

"See Mister Malfoy, you can too.  Now you and Miss Granger I believe can have some fun shocking your fellow students and Professors with these new powers, but remember what I said about watching out for each other.  That's all I can tell you right now, so I recommend that you go get some sleep," he said.

"Yes Professor."

            And with that, he headed straight to his room in the dungeons, where he ignored everyone, cursed Pansy for trying to suck off his face, and changed into green and silver flannel pajama pants and a silver wife-beater, where after he climbed under the covers, he cast a silencing charm, and quickly fell asleep.  

* * * * *

      In the infirmary, Hermione had been fixed up by Madam Pomphrey, and given a dreamless sleep potion.  The potion however was not working, for Hermione was currently being plagued by a nightmare.  She was alone, standing in a dark forest, no light anywhere to be seen.  She muttered "lumos" only to have nothing happen.  She felt in her robe pocket for her wand, and to her dismay, it wasn't there.  She started to panic, she hated the total darkness.  She didn't mind it so much when she was alone, but by herself, it was one of her biggest fears.  She tried "lumos" again, but to no avail.  Suddenly, she felt arms grab her from behind and snake around her neck and waist.  A cold blade was pressed against her neck, cutting in just enough to cause blood to start dripping.  She could feel it trickling, first from her neck, to the hollow in her throat, and eventually down her chest.  A cold voice spoke suddenly, piercing the darkness.  

"How would you like to die?  Long and drawn out, or long and drawn out?  Take your pick my dear, both will be fun.  At least for me." A shifty voice said, just before cackling evilly, and slicing the knife in deeper, just as she tried to scream.

      Across the tower, Draco Malfoy woke with a start from the same dream, except he had been a spectator, and had been unable to do anything. 'Hermione!' he though instantly, before jumping out of bed and running to the infirmary.  Arriving there, he found Madam Pomphrey, Professor's Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonnagall.  They were so busy trying to keep Hermione from hurting herself, that they didn't notice him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, concern showing on his face, especially in his eyes, as he just stared at her.

"We don't know Mister Malfoy, Madam Pomphrey awoke to hear Miss Granger screaming, and came in to see her thrashing about.  We're currently trying to subdue her ourselves, since potions and magic are not working, and no we don't know why," said Snape, seeing the question form on Draco's lips.  

"Let me try, maybe I can help," suggested Draco.

"No to offend you Mister Malfoy, but you and Miss Granger have never been remotely close to friends, I don't think that'd she would welcome your touch." Professor McGonnagall said, struggling to keep a hold on Hermione's arm.  

      Draco, ignoring McGonnagall, walked to Hermione's side.  As he neared her bed, she seemed to thrash even more.

"Mister Malfoy, I must insist that you back away.  Please!  We don't want her to injure herself!" McGonnagall said in a panicky voice.

      Draco ignored her again, and moved closer.

"Granger, chill," he said, his voice calm, even though he wasn't.  He reached out and touched the side of her cheek gently with his right hand, as he took her left hand in his left.  At the sound of his voice, and his touch, Hermione calmed down a great deal, though not all the way.

"Why- Albus, what's he doing?" Said Madam Pomphrey in shock as she stared at the two.

"I believe he's calming her down, in the only way possible." He replied, smiling at the two children, who weren't really children after all, but it seemed like only yesterday they had come to Hogwart's as first years.  He kept having to remind himself that they weren't.  

"We know that, but what is he doing that's making her calm?" said Severus sneering.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe that Mister Malfoy's presence has a calming effect on Miss Granger, and should they be in opposite positions, vice versa.  Since Voldemort wants to encourage a union between these two, he is connecting them mentally and spiritually, so to speak and I think this link was only fortified with their trip to Lucifer's Kingdom."

"So are you saying that they are connected in everything, because of some evil plan of Voldemort's and that's why Draco awoke and came here, because of some link connecting them mentally?" commented McGonnagall in disbelief as she looked over at the two sixth years, who were both sleeping calmly, Hermione in the bed, and Draco in a chair he had dragged over.  She noted that they still had hands joined.

"Yes, and I also believe that this allows them to speak telepathically, although that just may be a side effect of the dark mark." Albus said absentmindedly, as he was prone to do.

McGonnagall paled.  "D-dark mark?  Them?  But how, are you sure?"

"Quite Minerva, if you don't believe Albus or me, look!" said Severus as he carefully undid Hermione's wrist guard, revealing the ugly mark on her arm.

"And don't worry, this isn't voluntary, they were given this mark by Voldemort through a spell.  Now Minerva, I'm sure it goes without saying, but you can not tell anyone.  You and Severus are the only professors that know, and of course Poppy, and I must ask that you not alert the others.  We want as few people as possible to know."

"Of course Albus."

"Thank you, now Poppy, (**A/N:  That's the nurse's first name, right?) since it appears that everything is under control, we'll leave you to watch over them.  When they awake, please alert me, via the fireplace."**

"Yes Albus, I'll be sure to," she said, getting a blanket to cover Draco with.

"All right then, we'll leave you now.  Oh, and Poppy, make sure to keep an eye out for Harry and Ron, I'm sure that they'll be in, in the morning."

      Poppy just nodded, and Albus, McGonnagall, and Severus left, heading to Albus's office to further discuss the previous events over some butterbeer.  

      Hermione and Draco continued to sleep peacefully throughout the evening, never letting go of the other's hand.

A/N:  Okay, how was that?  I had some requests for sappiness, so I wrote it, thanks for reading!  Sorry I took awhile getting this up, I sprained my ankle, so I wasn't able to grab my laptop, cuz me being the smart person I am, I had left it at work, but on a happier note, my Nana's out of the hospital, yea!  So, the next chapter should be up in a few days! 


	10. Snape gets tricked and More AJ

Disclaimer:  I own nothing, but maybe I can work out a deal with the Tooth Fairy?  She can have all my baby teeth if I get all the characters, hee hee, no, of course, I'm just kidding, if ya didn't know, so, they're not mine, yadda yadda yadda, so don't sue, cuz I don't got anything to give ya if ya win!

Snape gets colorful and more A.J.

            The next morning, Hermione awoke to see Draco sleeping peacefully in the chair.  She also noticed the fact that they were holding hands.  That's not something I ever thought I'd see him do with me, but I'm glad.  I feel so much…calmer.  And look at him, he even smirks in his sleep!  She thought as she held back a giggle.  Her efforts were futile, and when he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Not the bunny pajamas mother, I want the fire trucks." She let out a soft giggle.  Draco awoke with a start and looked up to see Hermione laughing at him, or at least she was trying not to, although she wasn't succeeding.  He too, noticed their hands together still, and he smiled to himself.  Hearing another giggle, he looked at her again.

"Something amusing Granger?"

"I just never knew of your love of fire truck pajamas, that's all," she replied, becoming serious.  

"Oh great!  Fine, just don't tell anyone."

"Ok…" she said a little surprised that he was giving up without a fight, but she was even more surprised at his next question.

"How did you sleep?  I mean with the nightmare and all.  I came as quick as I could.  We had the same dream, except I wasn't able to do anything to help you.  We apparently have a mental and emotional or physical type of link or something.  That's why whenever we're around each other, we're calmer, cause we share strength and comfort.  We can also dream each other's dreams, share emotions, and according to Dumbledore, we can talk telepathically.  But don't get any ideas about trying it just yet, it might wear you down.  Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were hear last night with Pomphrey trying to calm you down from the nightmare, but potions and magic weren't working on you, so that's why I did this," he paused, motioning to their still clasped hands.  "It helped you.  Anyways, the Professors were talking about it after they thought I went to sleep, but of course I hadn't, so I listened."

            Hermione had been listening to this recount of what happened and why with an eager look at hearing new information.  Now she was just staring at him from where she was lying down with a quizzical look on her face.

"What?  It's true.  Dumbledore can tell you if you don't believe me." Draco said with indignation.

"No, I'm sorry, it's not that.  I believe you."

"Then why the weird look?"

"Just…  Thank you.  You're right, I feel better with you here."

"Oh good!  You're both awake!" came Madam Pomphrey's cheery voice as she bustled into the room and noticed them.  She quickly headed to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and called in, "Professor, they're awake!"

            A moment later, Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room via the fireplace.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're both awake.  Now Miss Granger, I have some information I'd like to share with you." He started to say.

"Professor, sorry to interrupt, but before you begin, Malfoy's already told me about what happened." 

"Very well then.  Since you know, I shall leave you two here.  I also ask that of course, you stay here another night Miss Granger.  Mister Malfoy, if you wouldn't mind staying also, at least during the night, in case of a repeat of last night, it would be appreciated."

"Of course Professor."

"Good," he said, and with that, he left, this time through the door.

            With Professor Dumbledore's departure, an awkward silence filled the room.  They just avoided each other's eye, sitting in silence.  Suddenly the door to the infirmary burst open, and seeing who it was, they quickly dropped hands.  With a nod at Hermione, Draco stood and left, ignoring Potter and Weasley completely.  They rushed over to Hermione, enveloping her in gentle bear hugs and kissed her on the cheek.  

"How are you feeling Mione?" asked Ron.

"I'm feeling much better, thanks.  So what's been going on with you guys?  Anything new?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Hermione.  You know nothing new is going on, other than the fact that you and ferret-boy have been missing a week.  Well, that and there is going to be a Halloween ball. (A/N:  Remember, it's only been like a little over a week, so it's like September 10.  Okay?)  But no changing the subject.  What happened?"

            Hermione knew she couldn't keep from telling them.  I mean, they are her best friends, so she told them everything!  So she complied, and told them what had happened, conveniently leaving out the parts about the death eaters, Voldemort's plan for his heir, and Draco and her holding hands.  They seemed to absorb the story in a numb shock.  When she finished, they just sat there.

"Guys?  Really, I promise, I'm okay.  I just got worn out, but I'm fine now."

"You're right Hermione, your story is just so incredible, it's hard to take in the fact that you went to hell.  We're sorry for zoning out on you.  Anyways, we have classes to go to, but we'll be back later this afternoon to check in on you and bring you all the homework you missed," said Harry, just as Hermione started to ask about that.

"Thanks.  I'll see ya later guys," she said, giving them both another hug as they gathered up their books and left for divination.  Hermione laid back down, trying to ignore the rumbling her stomach was making from lack of food.  She looked up at the sound of a floorboard creaking, only to see the red-headed girl from that night that seemed so long ago.  She was carrying a plate of food.

"Hi, you probably don't remember me.  I'm A.J Edwards.  Draco thought you might be hungry, and since he has class, I told him I'd bring ya some vittles." Said the girl, walking over to the bed and sitting down after placing the tray on Hermione's lap.  

"No, I remember you.  I'm Hermione Granger.  And thank you SO much for the food.  I'm starving.  I don't think I've had a proper feel in a week!"

"That's the same thing Draco said while he was scarfing down a plate of food!" A.J. said laughing.

"What house are you in, and what year?  And how do you know Draco?"

"Oh, that's right, I never told you did I?  Sorry.  Anyways, I'm a fourth year Gryffindor, and I know Draco because he and I have been neighbors and best friends our whole lives.  Our parents have been friends for generations.  But I'm the oddball of the family, since I'm a Gryffindor and all.  Everyone in my family has been a Slytherin.  But besides all that, Draco and I are still best buds.  He's stuck with me.  And I'm stuck in the same boat as you two are also." She said, pulling up her left sleeve to reveal a wrist guard.

"When did you get yours?  And why, I mean you're so young!" asked Hermione in shock.

"I got mine the summer after my first year.  My parents made me, since I was named a Gryffindor, and not a Slytherin, they wanted to assure themselves that I'd be loyal to Voldie dear.  Well, in case you can't tell, I definitely have no interest in that, so I'm just having to go about carefully.  I haven't had to do anything, or even attend a meeting yet, except for one, the initiation, where I was given this stupid thing.  I want to be a spy when I graduate, just like Professor Snape is."

"Wow," was all Hermione could manage to say in reply.

"Yep, I know, it's crazy, but it's all good.   I dealing, just like you are, so anyways, it's been fun, but I've gotta jet, I have a class starting in a half hour, and I need to finish some homework.  I'm forever leaving things to the last minute.  See ya!" She cried as she dashed out of the infirmary.  

            Hermione laughed again.  She liked this girl.  She had a cheery personality, and better yet, had known Draco her whole life, so she would be a great source for blackmail material.  Oh the possibilities!

* * * * *

      The night passed uneventfully, both Draco and Hermione sleeping soundly, holding hands yet again, from their beds which had been pushed closer to each other.  The next morning, Hermione awoke to find Draco gone, and after getting permission from Madam Pomphrey, headed down to breakfast in the great hall.  When she walked in, the hall was full, and everyone started applauding her, since they were all glad to have her back, save the Slytherins, who hated all other houses of course.  

_"Nice to see you out of the infirmary Granger, try not to make a habit of staying there.  I miss my bed." Came a mocking voice inside her head._

_"Malfoy?"__  she mind spoke._

_"Who do you think it is?  I was seeing if it really worked, which it obviously does.  You know what, I forgot to tell you, that for some reason, we can do magic without wands."_

_"We can, but how do you know?"_

_"When we first arrived at the castle from hell, when you were practically passed out, you murmured 'Alohomora,' and the door opened, and you hadn't used the wand.  And I've lit Dumbledore's fireplace by simply saying 'Incendio' without the use of a wand."_

_"Wow, this is so cool.  Do you know how many people can do wand-less magic?  Like no one!  This is going to be great for cursing people who make me mad."_

_"Same thought I had Granger.  Maybe you should've been put in Slytherin instead."_

_"Yeah right, I'm not that evil."_

_"You're right.  Talk to you later."_

_"Ok."_

      Hermione shook herself out of the trance that she sort of had gone into when mind speaking, only to find Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Sorry guys, I was just thinking about a homework assignment I need to work on today."

"Okay…  Anyways, Ron, did you see Snape to day, he looks even greasier than usual.  Does he ever take a bath or a shower?"  Said Harry, shaking his head in disgust.

"Probably not, but it's not like you can make him clean looking.  He chooses to always wear the black robes and look grungy." Replied Ron.

      Hermione heard them talking about Snape, and remembered what Malfoy had said earlier.

_"We can do magic without wands."_

      Perfect she thought.  This is my first chance to consciously try wand-magic.  She turned slightly to look at Snape who was just standing up from the high table.  

"_Mirencia__ unika" she whispered, concentrating on Snape._

      There was a cloud of smoke, and when it disappeared, everyone burst out laughing hysterically.  Snape now had bright curly blond hair and neon pink robes.  

"If I ever find out who did this, they will have detention for the rest of their lives!" Snape screamed, running out of the great hall.

_"Your work Granger?"__  came Draco's voice._

_"Yeah,"_

_"Nice job, pink's a good color on him."_

      Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table, who were all doubled up in laughter, like much of the great hall occupants were currently.  After a moment of searching, her eyes met Draco's.

_"Thanks."  She said smiling._

      He didn't reply, but he nodded his head and smiled.  A real, genuine, and extremely sexy smile.

A/N:  Okay, yea!  Another chapter done.  I thinks this is probably one of the chapters I had the most fun writing so far.  Gotta love a blond Snape in pink robes.  Haa haa, so great!  Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll get the next one up in a few days. 


	11. Death eater meeting number two and avada...

 Disclaimer:  Hi, I'm a beautiful, rich, Victoria's Secret model, I own a vacation home in the Bahamas, and I am married to a billionaire actor.  So….. while I'm dishing out the **_bull shit here, lets just say I also own Harry Potter and everything associated with it, okay?  _**

Chapter 11

Death Eater Meeting Number two and Avada Kedavra.

            Hermione left the great hall with an irreplaceable smile on her face.  She was still thinking of the smile Draco gave her.  It was only for a second, but it meant a lot.  He never smiled at _anyone!  And also the fact that she had had a real conversation with him, with no derogatory language or insults, (or almost no insults) was unreal.  She wasn't used to seeing this side of Dr- Malfoy, but she could get used to it.  _

            Draco was still surprised at himself for being so nice.  He didn't understand why this was happening to him.  He had to do something to her, make her hate him or something, so he could get his mind off of her.  He had been weak, showing signs of actually, heaven forbid, _liking her!  Not that he had told anyone of course, but he obviously couldn't, what with her being a mud-blood and a know-it-all.  His father and everyone just about that he knew would never accept it.  Well, there was one person he knew he could always count on, and that was A.J.  He loved her like a sister, and rightly so, since he had known her his whole life.  The only reason his father didn't care about the fact that he showed feelings around her is because she too was part of a prominent dark wizarding family, even though it was disgraceful that she had been placed in Gryffindor.  They had agreed not to tell anyone about their friendship, since they both knew if they did, they would be shunned.  He was able to talk to her occasionally in the halls when no one was around, but that wasn't often.  So they had to limit their talks to letters exchanged back and forth daily, if not even more sometimes.  But even though it was tiring to have to sneak letters and the like, it was worth it, just to be able to keep in contact with her.  _

            Draco's first class that morning was double transfiguration with the Gryffindors.  (A/N:  I don't think they really have this class together, but I wanted them too for fun, so work with me, k?)  He actually liked transfiguration, since he was really good at it, he did after-all, have the second highest marks in their year, with Granger being the first of course.  He walked in just before the bell rang, signaling the start of class, only to receive a glare from McGonagall.  

_"Hey Granger," Draco started another mind conversation._

_"What do ya want Malfoy?  Were supposed to be transfiguring these things into a complete tea service, and I can't concentrate on my wand movements  with you in my head."_

_"Geez Granger, you're intelligence is wearing off.  Did you just happen to forget the fact that WE CAN DO WANDLESS MAGIC?!?" came Draco's reply, in which he raised his voice at the end._

"Ouch!" she exclaimed upon hearing Malfoy yelling in her head.

"Is something wrong Miss Granger?  You have yet to complete, much less start, transfiguring your tea service." Said Professor McGonagall as she came over to where Hermione was seated.

"I'm sorry Professor.  Here, if you'll wait just a second, I'll have it done."  And with a wave of her hand, she had transfigured the items into a beautiful tea service worthy of a King.

"My goodness, how on earth did you do that, it takes even me a few minutes to do that!" exclaimed McGonagall in shock.

"It's not hard Professor." Came Draco's voice behind her.

            And with a wave of his hand, he too, turned the items into and elegant tea service.  Again McGonagall stared in shock, before recovering and saying,

"15 points apiece to Gryffindor and Slytherin for the remarkable tea services.

_"Show off." Came Granger's voice inside of Draco's head._

_"Hey, you started it.  If you'll just wait a second, I'll have it done."  Draco mimicked._

_"Well I wouldn't have said that if you hadn't started talking to me and MADE ME LOSE MY CONCENTRATION!!" Came Hermione's reply, which ended louder than Draco's had._

"Shit Granger, do ya have to scream?" Draco yelled aloud, holding his head.

"Well you started it, and it only serves you right!" Hermione screamed back at him, standing up.

            The class just stared at the two in shock.  The class had been silent before Draco's outburst, so what were they talking about?

"Ahem…" came the sound of Professor McGonagall clearing her throat.

"What!?!" they both yelled in annoyance, turning to McGonagall at the same time.  

            She just stared, anger rising, at their unacceptable behavior.  But before she had a chance to administer punishment, something happened.

"Owww!  Malfoy, it's happening!" Hermione gasped out as she grabbed her left arm, the pain coursing throughout her body.

"I know, hold on, we have to go," he said as the pain started to over take him also.

"Professor, send our work to Dumbledore," Hermione managed to say as she and Draco moved towards the windows in the room.

            When they were standing there, a circle of light appeared right next to them, and a moment later, Snape appeared, A.J. at his side. 

"All right you two, hurry up." He said, glaring around the room at all the other students who were just staring at them in shock and bewilderment.

            Hermione and Draco quickly stepped in, and a moment later, disappeared.  This caused shouts of surprised from Harry, Ron, and all the other students.  Throughout the room questions of where they had gone and why broke out, the noise level rising.

"Silence!" Came Professor McGonagall's voice over the din.  "All of you, class dismissed, now leave!"

            They didn't need to be told twice.  Everyone scrambled to gather their things, and rushed out of the room.  Miverva dashed to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder before saying "Albus' office, and stepping in.  She lightly stepped out of the proper fire place, brushing soot off her dark red robes.  Albus was sitting at his desk, a tray with two glasses of hot coffee on it.

"I've been expecting you Minerva." He said, motioning for her to sit down.

"What's happened Albus," she exclaimed frantically.

"I'm afraid, they've been summoned."

* * * * *

      Hermione, Draco, and Professor Snape reappeared near a clearing located near an abandoned house in some unknown location.  Snape pulled up his hood, as did A.J., who was looking very pale.

"Draco, why did he call me?  I'm scared, I wanna go back," she started to cry.

"Shh.  You have to be brave.  It'll all be okay, I promise.  I won't let anything happen to you." He said, enveloping her in a hug, trying to comfort her.

      Hermione meanwhile was feeling the same way, and started to cry silently.  She didn't want to go, she hated Voldemort for doing this to her.  She remembered what Lucifer had said, but she couldn't help being so afraid.  She didn't like not knowing anything when it came to these sort of matters.  She hated feeling so stupid.  

      A hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump.  She turned to see Professor Snape standing there.  

"You have nothing to fear Miss Granger."  He said in a kind voice, trying to reassure her.

"I-I know.  I-I-I'm just s-so s-scared," she said in a shaky voice.  And then suddenly, without warning, she threw her arms around his tall frame, crying.

Snape stood there for a moment, startled, but returned the hug, knowing that right now she just needed comforting, and he happened to be the only available person.  Draco and Professor Snape looked at each other, silently saying that they better leave soon.

"Miss Granger, Miss Edwards, I'm sorry, but we must leave now.  Voldemort will not be pleased if we are later than we already are.

      Pulling away from Professor Snape, she started to use her sleeve to wipe her face when she found a handkerchief being pressed in her hand.  She looked up to find it was Draco who had done so.

"Thanks." She said, trying to get back in control.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said, putting his hand in hers for a brief moment as they started walking towards the clearing.

      The touch of his hand helped to calm her nerves.  They all stepped out of the shadows to find everyone looking at them.  Professor Snape and A.J. quickly sank to the ground and crawled up to touch the hem of Voldemort's robe, whispering, "My Lord."  Hermione and Draco just stood staring at him in contempt.  Never would they bow to this monster.  

"Well, if that's how you're going to be.  I'll just have to find others more willing since I'm tired of playing this game.  If you were told I wouldn't hurt you, then I'm afraid my dears, that you have been mis-informed." Voldemort's voice drifted off.  He lifted a hand, and pointed a bony finger at them.

"Avada Kedavra."

A/N:  So what do ya think?  I left a cliff hanger for ya.  What's going to happen to them?  Anyone wanna take a guess?  I'll have the next chapter up sometime next week.


	12. Merleana and a first kiss?

Disclaimer:  blah blah blah, blah bl-blah blah, blah blah bl-bl-bl-bl-bl-bl-bl-blah.  Okay?  Ya'll get the point?  Good !

Chapter 12

      Voldemort's voice drifted off.  He lifted a hand, and pointed a bony finger at them.

"Avada Kedavra."

      At that moment, time seemed to stand still for Hermione and Draco.  All they could think about was protecting the other.  They watched everything happen in slow motion.  A flash of green light seemed to spring from Voldemort's hand, aimed for them.  Draco and Hermione couldn't move, they seemed to be frozen.  Fear and adrenaline raced through Hermione.  She knew what she had to do.  She moved herself quickly in front of Draco, just before the curse hit them.  

"No!" Draco screamed as he stared in shock, sinking to the ground next to her.

"Well, well, well, that does present a problem now doesn't it?  I'll have to find a new bitch for you now.  Pity, she was rather intelligent.  She would have made a good match.  Oh well, there's a million more like that mudblood.  And all who are more beautiful.  Maybe Pansy Parkinson would do.  Would you like that?" Said Voldemort, laughing along with all the death eaters except for A.J. and Professor Snape.

"No one could equal Granger in anything, beauty included!  And I wouldn't screw Pansy Parkinson except over my dead body!" he said in a low menacing voice. 

"I think that could be arranged, my young death eater."

      But before Draco could say or do anything in reply, Voldemort and the death eaters disappeared, leaving A.J., Severus and Draco in the clearing.  But before they could move or do anything, a noise made them all jump.  They could see something shimmering come out from the shadows of the forest.  It looked like a person, but yet it wasn't.  It had human-like hands and legs, yet you couldn't really distinguish its facial features.  

      "Do not be afraid," the thing said in a melodious voice.  "I have seen inside your heart and how much you care.  I also know that this was a self-less act of friendship on her behalf.  My name is Merleana, and I am the Angel of Death.  But I have decided that now is not her time to come.  But heed this warning; if she is killed again she must claim her place in heaven."

      During this speech, Severus, A.J. and Draco all stood in awe of her.  They watched as she placed glowing fingertips on Hermione's forehead, said something the language of the angels, and watched as a symbol in the form of a scar appeared on her forehead.  

      "This is the Japanese kanji for faith.  As long as you have faith in your friends and each other, you will never be parted eternally."  The angel paused, walked over to Draco, and doing the same thing she did to Hermione, placed glowing fingertips on his forehead.  "You now have the Japanese kanji of hope on your forehead.  As long as you have hope, you will be able to overcome anything together."

      Merleana walked over to Hermione and spoke in Angelic again, telling Hermione to come back.  Hermione's eyes started to flutter, and everyone gathered around close.  It was with this last view of everyone that Merleana disappeared to where she had come from.  

"What happened?  Malfoy?!  Where is he?  Is he okay?!" she sat up looking around frantically.

"Granger, look, I'm fine!" he said as he did something he never would have even wanted to do before.  He hugged her to him, and feeling safe in his arms, Hermione started to cry as the shock of all that had happened wore off, leaving her to face the cruel reality.

      Snape looked at Draco and nodded at him.

"Don't be long." He said, and taking A.J.'s hand, she smiled and waved, along with Snape at the two teenagers before both apparated back to the castle.

"Gosh Granger, don't ever do that again, all right?  I'm too young for another heart attack." He said, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to her.

"I- I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well what about you?  There's too many people that would be upset if you kicked the bucket just yet.  Besides, you're too smart to die this young."

Hermione laughed lightly.  "Thanks Draco, I needed that.  Ouch!" she said rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, that pain in your forehead may be because we have both been given scars.  Yours is the Japanese kanji for faith and mine is the Japanese kanji for hope.  We sort of got them from Merleana."

"Oh yes, faith and hope, to keep us together and to have faith in friends.  Merleana is an angel, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, how'd you kno- wait, never mind, you're smart, that's why." Draco replied, smiling at her.

"That's not why, but it's true."  Hermione smiled back at him.  She started to reach out to brush aside his hair to better see his scar, but stopped.  "May I?" she said gesturing to his scar.  

      He nodded, and Hermione once again reached out to move the hair.  Her fingers made contact with silky smooth blond hair that was so light it was almost silvery looking in the sunlight.  Her fingers lightly traced over the scar in such a delicate way that it caused Draco to get a shiver down his back.  She lowered her eyes from his forehead to look him in his eyes.  

"It's beautiful," she said, looking back up at it.

"Yeah, but I see something even more gorgeous right now." He replied, looking straight at her.

"Really, what?" she said, looking to see where he was staring before she realized it was herself he was talking about.

"That's sweet, but you're just saying that.  I'm not pretty like Parvarti or Lavender."

"No, you're not the same, that's for sure."  

      Hermione looked crestfallen at that.

"You're more so than they are, inside and out side, and I mean that Hermione.  You're beautiful.  And, I…." he stopped short, looking nervous.

"What is it?" she asked, looking worried at the look on his face.

"I- I'm falling for you, and I'm falling faster and harder than I ever have before."

"Really?  Good, because I'm falling, too.  But what's wrong with that," she asked upon seeing the worried look remain on his face.

"No one is going to understand.  I'm Slytherin, you're Gryffindor.  Our houses would never leave us alone.  We're like Romeo and Juliet, it's never going to work between us." He said looking distraught.

"Draco, snap-dragon, I don't care about everyone else.  I only care about you.  If we have to keep it a secret, than so be it.  I'm willing to keep it a secret."

      Draco just stared at her, as if contemplating something.

"Draco?" she asked.

"Aw, screw them all," he said softly.

      And with that, he took his hand and cupping her cheek, tilted her head till he was looking into her eyes, and slowly started to lean in.  He watched her close her brown eyes right before he did.  He moved in, so close that they're lips were almost touching and he could smell her watermelon lip gloss.  But just before his lips captured hers…

"Ahem." Came the sound of someone clearing their throat.

      Draco and Hermione both pulled back regretfully to see Professor Dumbledore watching them with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Hello Professor," the two students said in unison, albeit a little disappointed at not being able to continue.

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy.  I'm glad to see that you are both okay.  I was a little apprehensive when you did not soon reappear after Miss Edwards and Severus did.  Now, I think it is time to be heading back, so if you will join me over here, I will transport all of us back to the school."

"Yes Professor," they both said again in unison.

      Draco got to his feet and then bent down to scoop up Hermione in his arms, since she was still feeling weak from the curse.  Holding her gently, Draco made his way over to Professor Dumbledore, who in a few moments had transported them back to Hogwarts.

"Mister Malfoy, I recommend that you take Miss Granger to the infirmary for medical attention." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"That's just where I was headed." Said Draco as he turned to go.

"Oh, one more thing Mister Malfoy."

"Yes, sir?"

"You're secret is safe with me." He said smiling.

"Thank you, sir." He said before turning once again and heading up the stairs to the infirmary for the second time that week, Hermione still cuddled in his arms, now asleep after the days previous events.

      Draco looked down at the beautiful girl he was carrying in his arms.  He bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead. 

"Sweet dreams, sweet pea."

      Dumbledore watched this display from the entrance to the great hall.

"Ah, young love.  I only hope that it's enough to keep them alive." He said, somewhat sadly.

      For everyone knows that love, above all else, is the strongest, most powerful magic, in all the world, with nothing that can defeat it.

A/N:  So, what'd ya think?  No cliffie this time.  And this chapter is 1,570 words. Yea!  In the next two chapters I think I'll get the Halloween ball out.  Any guesses as to who the couples will be, or any suggestions or specific people you guys want me to match up?  I'm not making promises, but I'll see what I can do.  And to all my wonderful reviewers.  **THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!  You all get a huge plate of brownies each!  Thanks again!**


	13. The Halloween Ball Preliminaries

Disclaimer:  I don't own them, I don't even know why I bother with these, because everyone with a brain knows that they belong to J. K. Rowling and all the people who have copyrights for them, k?

Chapter 13

The Halloween Ball Preliminaries

            The next few weeks flew by, till it was only the Sunday before Halloween, which fell on a Saturday that year.  Hermione and Draco had been meeting covertly at various locations around the school, but most of their contact was through letters, carried by Draco's black owl, Deimos.  They wanted to mind speak, but most of their time was spent in classes or with friends, especially for Hermione since Harry and Ron didn't' seem to want to let her out of their sight again after her many misadventures.  After the disapparating incident in McGonagall's class, all those who had witnessed it were give memory charms, since there was no explanation for their disappearance.  The topic of their most recent letters was the ball.  They of course wanted to go with each other, but they just couldn't for obvious reasons.  However, that problem would soon be solved at dinner that evening.  While everyone was finishing up dinner, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement.

"As you all know, the Halloween ball is coming up, and I'm sure you are all excited about it, but there will be a change this year." He started, and many students paid close attention to what he was saying, for whenever Professor Dumbledore changes something, it's usually very extreme.

"This year instead of choosing a date, one will be picked for you by the sorting hat.  It will be based on nothing except for previous attraction." At this remark he sent a furtive glance towards Draco, and then Hermione.  "However, in most cases, the majority are random matching of people, who may be from your same house, but most likely will not.  You have to go to the dance with this person, and you may not switch dates at any time.  You also must dance with you partner for at least five dances.  The pairing will begin now, if everyone has finished of course?  When the hat calls out you and your partner's name, I ask that you get together immediately to discuss where you will meet, if you want to dress so you coordinate, and the like." he finished, placing the sorting hat on the table in front of him.  

            Everyone just sat sort of numbly.  They were shocked, and a little annoyed, but they knew they couldn't do a thing about it.  The hat after a few moments opened it's mouth and started yelling out names.

"Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot."

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, by yourselves, not enough girls to match up with everyone, sorry," the hat said, not really sounding sorry, before continuing.

"Harry Potter and Virginia Weasley."  At this Ginny blushed brightly, but she was smiling, since it was common knowledge that the two liked each other.

"Ernie MacMillian and Lavender Brown."

"Ronald Weasley and Aud-." The hat started to say.

"I swear to god you filthy hat, if you say my full name I will come over there, tear you up, and throw you in the fire!" yelled A. J. menacingly at the hat.

"Fine!  No need to get so violent!  Ronald Weasley and A. J. Edwards."

            The hat continued on, naming dozens and dozens of couples.  Some people yelled in joy, some groaned, while others laughed at the pairings.  Finally, there was only one couple left.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  There, I'm finished!  Have fun at the ball!" the hat said before being taken away.

            At the last couple, everyone had mixed reactions.  Some were staring incredulously at the two who were making their way towards each other to "plan" out what they were going to do.  Some burst out laughing at the Slytherin and Gryffindor pairing.  This was definitely not one of the couples paired based on previous attraction.  And some people, well, actually just Pansy, were crying over not being able to go with 'Drakie dearest' to the ball.  She had been paired with a Hufflepuff named Thomas Craven.

            Hermione and Draco simply glared at each other in hatred, all the while grinning inside.  

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," they both mind spoke happily to him.

"You're welcome everyone.  Now, go with your date.  I'm sure you all have many things to discuss.  And by the way, the dance is this Saturday at  8 o'clock and lasts till midnight.  I can't wait to see all of you there!  Also, this year we will do secret wizards and witches.  Everyone will be sent a name of someone to purchase a gift for.  Similar to that tradition done at Christmas, the secret Santas.  Now, enjoy the rest of your evening!" and with a wave of his hand he dismissed them all.

            Many couples didn't bother to leave the great hall.  They quickly agreed on a meeting place for the dance and left.  Draco and Hermione did the same, keeping up pretenses of hating each other.  However, they both retired to their beds extremely early and talked for hours by mind speech, something they didn't often get to do as already mentioned.  

"So, do we want to go as a couple for the dance?" asked Draco as the topic of conversation switched to the upcoming ball.

"I don't know, I think it'd be fun, I have a great dress, and no I'm not going to tell you what it looks like," she said, answering his unspoken question.

"Fine, be that way," he said pouting.

"I will!" she smirked.

"Okay, back to the couple thing, who should we go as?"

"I've got it! " she exclaimed loudly, causing Draco to wince.

"I'm glad you've got it, but not so loudly Granger, please!"

"Sorry!  We can go as the Emperor and Empress of the angels!  We can easily transfigure wings and crowns, and my dress will go perfectly!  So what do you think?" 

"Sounds perfect, whatever makes you happy," he said smiling.

"Are you smiling?" she asked, feeling him grin.

"No of course not, Malfoy's don't smile, we smirk." He said, quickly straightening his face.

"Whatever you say Malfoy," Hermione said laughing.

"All right, my room mates are coming in, so good night Faith, sweet dreams."

"Good night Hope, sleep tight." She replied, in what had become their routine at night.  They would always say this to remind themselves of Merleana saving Hermione's life.

            And with that, they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of days to come.

* * * * *

      The next morning at breakfast, there was a feeling of excitement in the air because the names were going to be assigned soon.  All of a sudden, there was a flurry of wings beating and owls hooting as they flew in and dropped letters into student's laps.  Everyone tore theirs open excitedly, wanting to see who they got.  

"You will give your witch or wizard one gift today, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday.  One is not needed since Saturday is the dance, and you will reveal yourself to your secret wizard sometime during the dance." Professor Dumbledore announced when everyone calmed down.  "They do not need to be expensive gifts.  Something simple will suffice.  Just have fun and be creative."  

            The clock rang 8: 30, signaling the start of classes in a half hour.  Hermione had the perfect ideas for what to give her secret wizard during the week.  It seems that most people did too, as they were all dashing off to also start working on gifts.  Hermione quickly went to her room and began working on sewing something.  She couldn't wait for dinner, which was the gift-giving time Dumbledore had set.  This was going to be a great Halloween, she could feel it.

            Or maybe it was just being able to go to the ball with the one she cared about.

A/N:  Okay, another chapter done, yea!!!!  I'm soooo sorry it took this long, but I'm in school, and we all know how busy it can get.  I was swamped with work, but I tried to finish this quickly.  The gifts will be in the next chapter, and the ball too.  It's going to be a longer chapter for me, so it may take me longer to write.  I just wanted to let you all know that I may not have it up for probably two weeks or so, maybe less.


	14. Gifts and Costumes

Disclaimer:  Not mine, because the voices in my head said so!  

            A/N:  Hi, it's me!  Did ya miss me?  No, I'm just kidding, anyways, before we go on, I'd like to introduce someone:

(^._.^)

  Hee hee, ain't it cute!  This is Aldous, he's my writing inspiration.  He's a little kitty, and he's shy, so don't yell at him when he's working slow.  He loves jelly beans, grape skittles, peanut m&m's, and of course, reviews!  He's happy to chat, so drop him a line!

Chapter 14

Gifts and Costumes

            That night at dinner, there was a feeling of excitement felt by everyone since gifts were to be exchanged at dinner, when everyone had finished with dessert.  Everyone ate quickly, anxious to see what they would receive.  The moment the last person had finished (Dumbledore, of course, never being impatient), there was a flurry of wings as hundreds of owls came swooping in carrying an array of different sized packages.  They dropped their packages at the plates of the intended receiver, and left.  There were shouts of joy as everyone opened their gift.  Harry received a book on famous qudditch players that he immediately started reading.  Ron received a black sweater with two orange C's on the front, representing of course the Chudley Cannons.  Ginny received a bath kit with lotions and oils in her favorite scent, vanilla almond.  Professor Dumbledore received a pair of thick woolen socks with the Hogwarts crest on them.  Draco received a box of Honeyduke's best dark chocolate.  Everyone had almost finished opening their gifts, but Hermione had yet to receive hers.  

"What's wrong Faith?" Draco mind-spoke, noticing Hermione's unhappy face.

"I haven't gotten a gift.  I think my secret wizard or witch forgot, or maybe doesn't like me so they're not sending one."

"Have faith, Faith.  You'll get one.  Wait, here comes a group of owls, they're heading towards you!"

"I think you're right, I'll talk to you later." She finished, ending their connection.

            Sure enough, coming her way was a large package being carried by four large owls.  Everyone stopped to watch as they flew towards Hermione, carefully setting the package on the table in front of her, and flew back to where they came from.  The package was very large, and rounded at the top.  Hermione stood up, and with some help from Harry and Ron, carefully pulled at the tape.  When the paper finally came off, everyone gasped in shock, even the teachers, for there on the table was a large cage containing a baby phoenix.  Phoenix's are rare, and very expensive.  While they can be caught, it's difficult, and most people don't have the patience.  

"Oh my goodness," Hermione gasped as she just stared in shock at the gorgeous creature in front of her, who was currently sleeping.  With her gasp, it opened it's eyes and slowly shook itself out of it's slumber.  Hermione smiled at it as she opened the cage door.  Without any hesitation, the bird stepped out and lightly hopped onto her shoulder, nuzzling it's beak against her head, cooing lightly.  

            A whistle sounded from the high table, and the bird turned and flew to Professor Dumbledore's outstretched arm.  After a brief pause, he extended his arm back towards Hermione.  The bird flew back, settling again on her shoulder.  

"The beautiful bird that you possess there, Miss Granger, is a female, so you can name her accordingly." Dumbledore announced from the high table.

"Thank you sir.  I think I'll name her...Merleana." she said happily.

"Beautiful choice for such a royal bird, naming her after the Empress of the Angels." He commented, his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome my dear.  Now that everyone has received gifts, you may all be dismissed.  Enjoy the rest of your evening!" 

            Everyone filed out of the hall, talking about their gifts with their friends, and speculating as to who it could be.  (A/N:  I won't tell everyone's gifts, just Hermione's and Draco's for the rest of the week.)

            The next few days passed quickly with gazillions of gifts being exchanged.  Everyone was having fun trying to figure out who their secret wizard was.  On Tuesday, Draco received a green sweater with a dragon on the front.  Hermione received a silk purse with intricate thread work and beading on it in her favorite colors of red and gold, with some blue in it too.  

Wednesday dinner came quickly, with Draco receiving a green and silver checkered scarf.  Hermione received a first edition of the book Moste Pontente Potions, which she exclaimed over, since she loved books of any type.  

On Thursday, Draco received a muggle chess set, and Hermione received a silver necklace with a charm on it in the shape of the Japanese kanji faith.  

On Friday, the last gift day, Draco received a pair of cuff-links with the kanji hope on it, and Hermione received a set of pearl hair combs.  

            Everyone was a little disappointed at the fact that the secret wizard gift exchange was over, but they couldn't wait to find out who their gift giver was.  Hermione thought it might be Draco, since all her gifts were fairly pricy.  Draco thought it might be Hermione since she was the only one who knew about the kanji, or at least that's what he thought.  Both Hermione and Draco had kept it hidden under hair or make-up (at least for Hermione) since they hadn't made up a story as to how they got it.  

            That night Draco and Hermione made final plans as to meeting up for the dance.  They would meet in the hall near the infirmary, since they wanted to make sure they looked okay with each other, and also to have a little time alone before being with the whole school, since even though they would have to dance together at least five times, the rest of the time they would have to ignore each other.  After their nightly ritual, they both blew out their candles and went to sleep.  

            Saturday evening came quickly.  Draco and Hermione had agreed to meet at 7:45, exchanged corsages and boutonnières, and than walk to the hall together, since Dumbledore required all couples to exchange boutonnières or corsages, and also to walk into the hall with each other, where they would be announced by name, and also if they dressed up, as the names of who they were.  

            Draco arrived early at the infirmary, being to nervous to wait any longer.  He was pacing the hall when he suddenly heard someone clear their throat behind him.  He spun around… to see an angel.  

"Wow, Hermione, you look beautiful," he said, walking over and kissing her lightly on the head after he got over his shock.  

            She was wearing the dark silver, form fitting, backless dress she had originally bought for the Winter Ball, but decided she could always alter it later, with her low black strappy heels.  She had curled her hair, and lightened it so it was a similar silvery blond to that of Draco's hair.  It was piled up on top of her head, with a few strands framing her face, showing the kanji, and the pearl combs she had received were also in her hair keeping some shorter side hairs up.  She had transfigured a silver tiara that rested on top of her head, perfectly in place, and around her neck she had the silver faith kanji necklace.  She put on silver eye-shadow, and a bluish silver lipstick that perfectly complimented the light color of her skin tone.  She had also used a spell to temporarily add real wings that protruded from her upper middle back, but were currently folded up (A/N:  you know what I'm talking about, how they fold up, so the elbow of the wing is above the head, and the tips extend down towards the feet.). 

            Hermione blushed with his kiss, and also as he helped her put on her wrist corsage which was comprised of little white roses.  She handed him his white rose boutonnière, which he quickly put on adding to the splendor of his outfit.

"Thank you Draco.  You look very debonair yourself." She said as she looked at his clothes again.  He was wearing white dress pants and black dress shoes.  His shirt was a loose billowy white shirt with his cufflinks at the sleeves, and the shirt was one of those with a ruffle at the neck.  He had on a silver vest which had the rose pinned to it, and on his slicked back hair, (which showed his kanji on his fore head) was a transfigured silver crown.  He also had wings, folded up the same way as Hermione's were.  All in all, they were a stunning couple, looking perfect as the Emperor and Empress of angels.  

            He smiled as he held out a hand to escort her, royalty style.  In keeping with tradition, she laid her right hand on top of his left, smiling back at him. 

"Ready to knock everyone's socks off, Merleana?" he said, using the name of the Empress of angels. 

"I'm ready.  How about you Azrael?"  

"Ready as ever."

            After agreeing to mind speak later on, they headed towards the great hall, wondering what will be in store for them at the ball.  

A/N:  Hey everyone!  I know I said last chapter that I was gonna put the ball in this chapter, but I've had a sinus infection that made concentrating impossible.  Aldlous  (^._.^) had a kitty cold too, so he couldn't help a lot.  But, his friend (^ -_-^) Holly, another kitty, helped me bunches!  And since I was sick, I wasn't able to get the whole thing done, so I decided to go ahead and post this to give y'all something to read while I type the ball scene, which I will put up A.S.A.P. !  Okay?  Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!


	15. The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer:  A) Not mine    B) Not mine    C) Not mine    D) Not mine     Let's see, I think the answer is…ALL OF THE ABOVE!!  Get it?  Good, and one other thing, Merleana is a name I made up, and Azrael is a name I got from a website on angels, and also a story called "The Awakening of a Royal"  and it's super good, so go read it.  (After mine of course, hee hee.)

Chapter 15

The Halloween Ball

            They made their way down the hall towards the grand staircase, and held hands walking down so Hermione would be able to hold up her dress and not worry about tripping.  Arriving at the bottom, they neared the entrance and resumed the hand on hand position.  As they neared the entrance to the great hall, they realized that they were late and therefore would probably be very noticeable when walking in, since a light supper was going to be served before the dancing.  The two just looked at each other, and walked over to the doors, which opened before them.  At first no one noticed them, since they were all busy eating, but at the door there was a house elf announcing the couples and who they were dressed as.  

"Sir Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger as the Emperor of angels and Empress of angels." Announced the house elf.

            At that, everyone turned to look, since this was thought to be one of the craziest couples that was paired up.  At the sight of them, everyone was silent in shock, even the teachers.  Hermione was embarrassed by the attention, but you couldn't tell accept for the slight blush.  Draco was getting annoyed with all the attention too, and was ready to threaten them all with curses, when Dumbledore stood up.

"Emperor and Empress, it is an honor to have you here tonight, please come and sit at our humble table," he said bowing slightly, motioning to the high table, since the others were all full.  All this was said in good humor to lighten the situation, which it did, as everyone smiled at Professor Dumbledore's silliness.  The angelic couple made their way to the high table, only to find that the only spots open were directly between Professors McGonagall and Snape.  As they neared the two seats, they mentally agreed to sit by their head of house, however, their plan was disrupted.  

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape said as he stood up and pulled out the chair next to him.

            Hermione couldn't exactly refuse, so she sat, thanking her professor quietly.  Draco, having no other choice, sat down next to Professor McGonagall, who gave him a piercing look.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," he managed to choke out, before turning towards his plate, which had just filled with food.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy," she replied, almost as an afterthought, a little surprised by his civility, before she too, turned towards her plate and began eating.

            Everyone finished eating rather quickly, and with a wave of his hand, Professor Dumbledore cleared away all the tables, leaving only a few small ones around the perimeter of the dance floor.  

"Now that everyone has finished, let the ball begin!  We will start it off with our Emperor and Empress leading the first dance." He said, and with another wave, the curtains on a portable stage opened to reveal a wizard DJ, who started to play a slow muggle song, 'I'm Your Angel'.  

            Draco held out his hand to lead Hermione out to the middle of the dance floor, where she placed her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his arms loosely about her waist.  They wanted of course to get closer, but knew they couldn't with everyone watching, since no one else had really joined in yet.  The song finished in what seemed like seconds, before the music changed to another slow song, but this was a waltz, and everyone was clearing the floor, since they didn't know how to waltz.  

"Excuse me Miss Granger.  May I have this dance?" Came Professor Snape's voice as he came over to the pair who were making their way off the dance floor with everyone else, for while they both knew how to waltz, quite well actually, they didn't want to be the center of attention again.  

"Of course Professor." Hermione said, a little baffled by the invitation, but none-the-less, she took his hand and walked out to the middle of the floor once again.  He bowed as she curtsied, and then with right hand in his, and the left holding her dress, he placed his left hand on her waist, and they began to waltz around the near empty floor, as Professor Dumbledore had asked Professor McGonagall to dance.  

"You look very nice tonight Miss Granger," said Professor Snape as he looked down at her, being very tall.  (Snape is OOC a little, so keep that in mind)

"Thank you Professor, you look very nice yourself."  And he did, in robes of a dark green instead of the customary black.

"I hope you enjoyed all the gifts I sent." He said, his lip turning up slightly at the corner, in what could be considered the beginnings of a smile.

"You were my secret wizard?  But, how, I mean, all those gifts were wonderful, but how could you afford them all?" she asked in disbelief.

"Many were family possessions from my mother, given to me since she had no other children, and I will never marry, so the most logical thing to do was to give them to you, since I know you will appreciate and take care of them, and at least they will get some use."

"Oh I will, they're all so wonderful, but how did you know about the kanji?  I know its visible tonight, but all the other days I've had it covered."

"That night you were brought into the infirmary, I had to deliver a potion to Madame Pomphrey, and I saw it."

            Hermione just nodded, taking in the information she had just received.  They finished their waltz in silence until the end.

"Thank you for the dance Miss Granger," he said, as he did something un-Snape like.  He took her hand and bending slightly, brought it to his lips in a light kiss of gratitude.

"You're welcome Professor." She said smiling at his change in demeanor.

"And one other thing, if you tell anyone about me being nice, you will have the worst marks on the potions final in the history of Hogwarts, do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," she said, shuddering slightly at the possibility of doing badly on a test or exam.

            Meanwhile, shortly after Snape and Hermione began to dance, Draco had just sat down, when someone came up and tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned around only to see Ginny Weasley standing there, looking very nervous.  

"Yes?" he asked, wondering what she wanted.

"W-would you like to dance?" she asked timidly, assuming he would laugh in her face.

            He just stared at her a moment, wondering what she was doing, yet he saw Ron looking over at them, glaring, preparing to head over to protect his baby sister from big bad Draco.  So he decided to make Ron mad.

"Of course."  He said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.  She was an expert at dancing it appeared, and was very light on her feet.

"No offence Weasley, but why did you ask me to dance?  It's common knowledge our families hate each other, and also that I hate your brother." Draco asked.

"Well, I just needed to tell you that…" she started.

"Yes?"

"Imyoursecretwizard." She said very fast, mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I- I'm your secret wizard, or I guess I should say witch, but it doesn't really matter." She started to ramble.

"Shh." He said, hushing her.

"Weasley, the gifts were great, I've been needing a new sweater and scarf that weren't too girly.  They're in great colors too, did you make them?"

            Seeing her nod timidly, he continued sincerely praising the gifts.

"Well, they're very good.  Just one thing, how did you know about the kanji?"

"I had been in the infirmary the night you brought Hermione in, because I was running a low fever, and I saw the mark on your head when you had your wand lit."

"Well thank-you, I'm wearing them tonight, they go well with this outfit."

"You look very handsome," she said blushing.

"Thank you, you look very beautiful also.  You're here with Potter, right?" he asked, sort of surprised at his being so nice, which was probably from being around Hermione and talking to her.

"Yeah, we came as Romeo and Juliet." She replied, blushing harder at his compliment.

"Who- oh, never mind, I know.  Well, you both look the part.  And you look nice together."

"Thank you."

            Just as she finished saying that, the waltz ended, and he bowed himself away, before Ron and Harry could come over and question him about what he had been doing.  A fast rap song started playing, and due to many of the odd pairings, (or maybe it was just the music) people still weren't dancing, probably also due in part to being nervous about going onto the dance floor.  None of the professors would, not being fans of rap.  So Draco decided to do something about it.  He wanted to ask Hermione, but she was talking with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and –,"

"Girl in the orange!" he yelled, since A.J. and Ron had come as Chudley Cannon players.

"Angel guy, what do ya want?" she yelled back, having fun with the bantering.

"Think you can keep up?" he smirked, stepping out onto the dance floor.

"The question is, can you keep up?" she retorted before she met him halfway, and started to grind with him, shocking many teachers and students.  They just laughed inside as many other students finally got the courage to get up and dance, and before long, the dance was in full swing.  

"That was brazen of you Draco." Hermione mind spoke to him while she danced with Ron.

"Well someone had to do something, and since you were busy talking, and have been the center of attention enough tonight, I figured you would want a break."

"Yeah, thanks.  One other thing, why were you and Ginny dancing earlier?"

"Probably the same reason that Professor Snape was dancing with you.  She was my secret witch, and I'm assuming that Snape was yours?"

"Yes, but how'd you know?"

"Well mainly it was when you received the hair combs.  I had seen them on his desk earlier that day just before class started, but he put them in a drawer." He replied, making his way over to Hermione and Ron, so he could dance with her, since another song had just started to play, and it looked like Ron wanted to dance with A.J. again.  

"Empress, would you like to dance?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I would Emperor, but I have already been asked by Romeo." She replied, heading onto the dance floor, escorted by Harry.

"Well, since I have been rendered date-less for the moment, may I have the pleasure of another dance Ginny?"

"O-okay." She said, leaving Ron looking bewildered, till A.J. grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor where the other four were dancing.  Harry and Ron were dancing, but also keeping an eye on Draco, making sure he didn't do a thing.  

            The time just flew by, till it was almost 11 o'clock.  Everyone was having a great time, even if they hadn't been so happy with who they had been paired up with for the dance.  A lot of new friendships had been formed, and even a few new romances.  Draco and Hermione had stopped dancing for a few moments and were by the concession table, getting a glass of punch.

"It's hot in here, would you like to go outside?" Draco asked, finishing his punch.

"Actually, I was just about to ask you the same thing." She said as she also put her punch glass down and took his arm as she headed outside with him.

            The sky was cloud free and filled with stars.  Even though it was getting cool, many of the roses were still blooming (partly due to enchantments) and the garden was gorgeous.  There were red, pink, white and peach roses in abundance throughout the garden.  There were also fountains, benches and white lights around the stone walls and railings, especially on the balcony and steps (If you've ever seen The Princess Diaries, it's kinda like that at the end).  They made their way slowly through the garden in silence, just enjoying each others company.  From the great hall they heard music to another slow song start. 

"May I have this dance, Empress?" Draco asked, bowing and holding out a hand.

"Of course Emperor," she replied smiling as she curtsied and took his hand.

            Can this be true?

            Tell me can this be real?

            How can I put into words what I feel?

            My life was complete,

            I thought I was whole,

            Why do I feel like I'm losing control?

            Never thought that love could feel like this,

            And you changed my world with just one kiss.

            And how can it be, that right here with me,

            There's an angel, it's a miracle,

"You are so beautiful.  I don't think I've told you that enough tonight." Draco whispered in her ear, since her head was resting on his chest.

            Your love is like a river,

            Peaceful and deep,

            Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,

            When I look into your eyes

            I know that it's true

            God must have spent a little more time on you.

"Probably not, but thank you again." She mumbled against his chest.

            In all of creation,

            All things great and small,

            You are the one that surpasses them all

            More precious than,

            Any diamond of pearl,

            You broke the mold when you came in this world,

            And I'm trying hard to figure out,

            Just how I ever did without,

            The warmth of your smile,

            The heart of a child,

            That's deep inside,

            Keeps me purified.

"You know that's true.  You are more precious than and diamond or pearl to me," he said, hugging her closer to him.

            Your love is live a river,

            Peaceful and deep,

            Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep,

            When I look into your eyes

            I know that it's true

            God must have spent a little more time on you.

"I feel the same way.  I don't know how I ever lived without you." She said, pulling back a little, to smile up at him. 

            God must have spent, a little more time, on you.

"Good, because then you won't object when I do this."

"What?

"This," he said, and in one swift motion, bent his head down and captured her lips with his.  They felt fireworks the moment their lips met, causing electricity to shoot through both of them.  Her arms came up to rest behind his head, while his arms encircled her waist.  They broke apart, almost gasping, simply from the intensity of their kiss.

"Wow." Draco said, slightly dazed.

"You can say that again." Hermione said, giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

            From the balcony steps that led to the great hall, there came sounds of applause.  Draco and Hermione whipped around in shock, fearing who it was that saw them.  There on the steps was Ginny and A.J. smiling broadly at the two.

"That was so cute Draco, how about laying some sugar on me?" A.J. said teasing him.

"Shut up Aud-" he started.

"If you don't want anyone to know about your girlfriend there, I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you." 

"All right, I won't say it.  But A.J., Ginny, please don't say anything, you know what would happen if we were found out by our houses, or even worse, Potter and Weasley.  They'd kill me."

"I know my brother would, but Harry would be mad at first, than he would accept it." Ginny joined in.

"Maybe, but we don't want to risk it.  Please?" Hermione pleaded.

"We won't, we promise, just one thing though," A.J. asked.

"What?"

"Promise me we can be bridesmaids when you two get married." A.J. broke off laughing as she and Ginny dashed inside to avoid being tortured by Draco and Hermione, who were looking extremely annoyed with this last comment.  

"Well, can we trust them?" Draco asked.

"Of course, and besides, we have blackmail material on both of them." Hermione replied deviously.

"Oh really what?" Draco said, leaning in.

"Ginny and Harry, and Ron and A.J.  Need I say more?"

"No, so why don't you shut up?"

"Make me."

"I will," as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Maybe I should talk some more if this is how I'll be shut up."

"Sounds good for me," he said, giving her one more quick kiss on the lips.

            Taking his arm, Hermione and Draco headed inside for the remainder of the dance, which as far as both of them were concerned, was one of the best nights of their lives thus far.

A/N:  So, I finally got the ball scene out, sorry it took this long, I was sick a bunch of last week, aren't I lucky?  I don't have the greatest immune system, so I tend to be more prone to getting sick, especially in the winter.  Next chapter will be up whenever, that's about as definite as I can give ya, so just keep checking back.  And for people who ask if I can e-mail you when I update, I would, but I can never remember to, so it might be just as easy for you to check back every now and then.  Thank you all who review, I appreciate it more than you'll know!  (^._.^)  Aldous and Holly (^-_-^) say thank you too!  By the way, this chapter was 3,017 words, yea!

            Oh, for the secret wizards/witches:

Draco got gifts from Ginny

Hermione got gifts from Snape

Dumbledore got gifts from Harry  (hee hee, the socks gave it away)

Ginny got gifts from Harry

Ron got gifts from Hermione

The rest weren't really important, so I didn't bother listing more.


	16. Breakup and a New Love

Disclaimer:  I'm sick of these, anyone agree that they're pointless, cuz I think everyone should know who Harry Potter and Co. belong to, (J.K. Rowling) am I right?  Thank you!

Chapter 16

A Break-up and a New Love

            Monday rolled around quickly, signaling the start of classes for that week, and also the start of the quidditch season.  Hermione was excited, like most of the other students, because while she could fly (expertly, as good as Harry in fact, when she wanted to, but she had wanted him to have something to be good at, so she pretended to be bad), she loved to watch Harry and Ron, who had been made keeper, play.  She was also excited about getting to watch Draco play, since he was really good, contrary to Gryffindor belief, and it was obvious he didn't buy his way onto the team.  

            That same night, Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sitting in the common room in one of the corners comparing notes on potions.  Ginny had been a natural at potions, and therefore had been moved up to join the seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins for their potions class.  Since she joined late, she had been partnered with one of the meanest Slytherins, Deimos Guadalupe, which of course annoyed Harry unto no end.  Anyways, while they were comparing notes, they saw Harry come in through the portrait hole, holding hands with Parvarti Patil.  He led her over to a chair, and she sat down on his lap before they promptly began snogging.  Ginny seeing this, stood up and made her way to the oblivious couple, where she stood a moment before clearing her throat.

"Hi Ginny, can I help you?" he said, finally breaking away from Parvarti.

"Yeah." She said, smacking him hard against the cheek.  "Go shove a stick up your arse.  Or wait, you can just leave that to Parvarti.  We're through.  And by the way, I quit the quidditch team." She said, before running out of the common room crying, leaving Harry in shock at the loss of his best chaser.  She ran, not really caring where she was going, till she ran into the last person she wanted to see, literally.  However, it was the best thing that happened to her.  Seeing she was upset, he helped her up from where she had fallen, gave her one of his handkerchiefs to wipe away her tears, and cautiously wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.  All she could do was lean into him, crying out all her tears, thankful that someone cared.  Pulling back, all she could say was one thing.

"Why?"

"Because you're too beautiful to be sad, and hey, what's a potions partner for?" he said.  "How about some hot chocolate in the kitchens?" 

"That would be wonderful." She said smiling at him, (who was apparently a softie when it came to his potions partner) before taking his hand and heading to the kitchens, where they would spend the next few hours talking. 

* * * * *

            The first quidditch match was scheduled for two weeks from Tuesday, and it would be Slytherin against Hufflepuff.  Hufflepuff had two new beaters, Greg Asters and Rita Corves, and also a new chaser, Alexandrina Boroshcov.  The majority of the school of course would be turning out to watch, since whoever won this game would be playing Gryffindor later on in the season, and of course the Gryffindor quidditch team wanted to see who their competition would be.  

            Harry was playing seeker, and he was also team captain, since there were no 7th years on the team.  Ron was playing keeper, Parvarti and Lavender were chasers, along with the now ex-player, Ginny, who had adopted a love of quidditch.  The beaters were brothers, Alan Meedle, 4th year, and Geoffrey Meedle, 2nd year.  The team was really good, and Parvarti and Lavender had superb flying skills, surprising everyone.  Harry had come up with some really good plays and strategies for the team, and couldn't wait to test them out against the Slytherin team, since it was most likely them who would win.  

            Saturday rolled around with perfect flying weather.  Sunny, with no wind, and a light cloud cover, so it wasn't too blinding.  At a quarter to two, the whole school started to head out to the quidditch field, with each house sitting in their own sections.  The teachers were sitting in their section, with Dean Thomas, who would again be providing commentary and keeping score. 

            "Welcome everyone to the first quidditch game of the season!  Today's match will be Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin.  Flying for Slytherin is Draco Malfoy…" Dean began, but Hermione wasn't listening after Draco's name was announced, she was too bust watching him.  

"See something you like Hermione?" Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Oh yeah… I mean- uh- don't tell the boys, you know they'd go berserk." She whispered.

"Don't worry.  I know how to admire something just as well as you.  And trust me, Slytherin turns out some hot ones…" she trailed off, as Deimos Guadalupe came flying out, sending a barely noticeable wink towards her.

"Virginia May Weasley, is there something you want to tell me, maybe like where you've been going all these past nights!" Hermione exclaimed in an excited whisper, being careful that the boys wouldn't overhear.  The boys of course consisting of Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville.  And with them of course, Harry's new girlfriend Parvarti, Ron's girlfriend A.J. (they finally hooked up the night of the ball), and Seamus's girlfriend Lavender. 

"Only if you tell me what's up with you and Draco."

"Well, we've kinda been seeing each other since… well, I'm not sure, but for a couple of weeks anyways." Hermione said dreamily.

"That's so cute.  Well I'm sure you remember the night Harry basically dumped me for Parvarti, well when I ran out, I ran into Deimos, and he and I have hooked up.  We've been going to the kitchens and getting hot chocolate, and then going to an empty room that's no longer used, and talking for hours.  And he's so sweet and I can't imagine being with anyone else." Ginny said adopting the same dreamy look as Hermione.

"That's great Ginny.  The four of us should get together.  I know that the boys won't say anything, and of course you and I won't either."

"True, but I wish we could.  Why did Slytherin and Gryffindor have to be enemies?  I wish we could just be in the open.  And what's worse if Harry or Ron ever found out about either of us, we'd be shunned by the house."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do, except hope that maybe we'll be able to ease relations between our houses.  They're not all bad or death eaters, and besides, not all death eaters are bad.  I mean, Professor Snape isn't bad.  He's one of the good guys." Agreed Hermione.

            They're conversation was interrupted however, by the sound of Dean's voice.

"The teams are in position, let the game begin!"

A/N:  I'm so sorry it took me this long to get it out.  I have exams and I've been studying for them, and teachers have decided to give out extra homework, so thanks for waiting and not flaming me for taking so long.  One thing a few people have commented on is the fact that in Chapter 2, I start out saying that Mr. Granger's name is Marcus, and later on, his wife calls him George.  I forgot to put an explanation in saying that it's an inside joke between them.  They both loved music, and sometimes called each other George and Ira, after the Gershwin's, who were musicians.  Hope that clears it up a little.  Next chapter will be out soon, with the quidditch game.  This story is also gonna have the little side story of Ginny and Deimos.  Deimos means "terror" and Guadalupe means "river of the wolf."  I though it was befitting of someone in Slytherin!  Review if ya want, it's cool if ya don't, and thanks!  


	17. An Accident

Disclaimer:  I love 'em all, but alas, they don't belong to me!  And I've got a random question, anybody know of a good Latin translating site, cuz I may want to use some Latin in another story I'm gonna be starting soon!  It's gonna be focusing on the pairing of Ginny and Deimos, simply because I made him up, and I think he is such a cool character, and I want to be able to write more on him, since this story of course focuses on Draco and Hermione.  So keep an eye out for it!

Chapter 17

An Accident

            "The teams are in position, let the game begin!" came Dean's voice.  "And the quaffle is taken immediately by Guadalupe, who speeds off towards the goal where he shoots, but it's intercepted by…"

            Hermione and Ginny tuned him out, since the commentary wasn't of extreme interest to them.  They just focused on the game.  (*cough, boyfriends, cough*).  Draco and Deimos were playing extremely well, not that they didn't usually, but today was even better than usual.  Deimos was playing extremely well, scoring lots of points.  Draco was flying around searching for the snitch, but while he was doing so, he was showing off.  He even did an extremely risky Wronski Feint, almost causing the Hufflepuff seeker (Cho Chang) to hit the ground, since she followed in the dive, but luckily she pulled out in time.  Hermione could see Harry breathe a sigh of relief, for while they had briefly dated last year, it didn't work out, yet they still remained good friends.  The game was getting fierce.  The Hufflepuff team had been working extremely hard, and it showed, as they were doing extremely well, even with Deimos' many scores.  Currently, it was 60-70, Slytherin.  Draco knew he needed to catch the snitch A.S.A.P, before Cho Chang did, in order to keep Slytherin in the leading contender spots for the Quidditch Cup.  

            Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold above the middle of the field, hovering above everyone, un-noticed by Cho, but not for long, as she raced towards it, seeing it after Draco did.  Racing towards it, he had the advantage of the faster broom, but Cho was lighter.  Stretching out, he felt his fingers close around it, just as hers grabbed at it.

"And Slytherin gets the snitch in a spectacular snitch by Draco Malfoy.  Slytherin wins!" came Dean's voice over the roaring of the Slytherin house.  Ginny and Hermione were also happy, but of course pretended to be ticked off as well as the other houses.  The only non-Slytherins cheering were some Ravenclaws, as they were an acceptable house to date someone from, being extremely intelligent.  Back to the game, Draco was taking a lap around the pitch, sending an inconspicuous nod in Hermione's direction.  All of a sudden, Hermione and others watched in shock as an escaped bludger shot from Madame Hooch's hands towards the nearest people, who being close to the ground, were able to land, causing the bludger to find a new target, and it zoomed towards Draco, who had his back towards it.  

"Draco watch out!" she screamed in her mind.  Draco started to turn, but it was too late.  The bludger slammed into the back of his head, rendering him unconscious, and everyone watched in shock as he fell twenty feet to the ground below, landing with a sickening thud.  

"No, oh no, Draco…" Hermione whispered in shock and horror, tears coming to her eyes, as she started to stand and try to make her way down to him.  Ginny saw this and knew she had to stop her from going down there.  This was not the time for everyone to find out about them.

"Hermione, you can't go down there, you'll put yourself, and him in danger!" Ginny pleaded, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Let go of me!  He's hurt and he needs me, I can't leave him there!  Let go Ginny, NOW!"  She was starting to get hysterical, crying hard, wanting to get to him and see what was wrong.  

"Forgive me Mione," Ginny said, right before she slapped Hermione across the face.  Hermione just stared in shock, her hand slowly reaching up to her bright red cheek.  It had hurt Ginny to do that to her, but it had the desired effect.  Hermione seemed to gather her wits back together, and allowed Ginny to pull her to the prefect room that they shared with each other.

"I'm sorry Mione, but I didn't know what to do.  You couldn't have gone down to him, everyone would've found out, and you know that could have caused people to riot, and you could've gotten hurt.  You need to wait to see him.  I'll lend you my invisibility cloak, and you can go see him tonight after curfew."

"You're right, of course you are.  I just…I saw him lying there, and he wasn't moving, and I was so scared, all I could think was what I would do without him.  I'm falling so bad for him, and it scared me.  And what if he's not okay, I mean, he wasn't moving, and I don't want to wait till tonight to go see him, I want to go now!"  Hermione was saying all this from her spot on the bed where she was sitting with her knees tucked up under her chin, and she had tears flowing down her face.  

"You can't though, wait till tonight and use my cloak."

"I will, but still…wait, where did you get an invisibility cloak from?"

            Ginny was saved by the interruption of the door being knocked on.  Ginny opened it a crack, and seeing who it was, opened the door and ushered Deimos in quickly.  He shut the door behind him and grabbed Ginny in a comforting hug.  He pulled back and gave her a light kiss on the lips, before turning to Hermione, who figured out where the invisibility cloak had come from upon seeing him.

"Hermione, this is my boyfriend Deimos.  Deimos, this is my best friend, Hermione."  Ginny said by way of an introduction.

"How's Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He's unconscious.  And he has a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a bad concussion.  Pomphrey's healed his bones, but all we can do now is wait for him to wake up."  Deimos said, mainly for Hermione's sake.

"Oh God!  What if he doesn't wake up?" she said, bringing on another wave of tears.  She put her head down, crying harder, scared by this news.  

            Deimos walked over to the bed, sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.  Thankful for the comforting hug, she cried to her hearts content, releasing all her fears through her sobbing.  Ginny had put a silencing charm on the room to prevent anyone from hearing Hermione's anguished sobs.  This was probably a good thing, since their room was fairly close to the common room, and the Gryffindors had started returning.  After ten minutes or so, Hermione started to quiet down, all the crying having exhausted her, and she fell asleep.  Deimos carefully transferred her back to the bed, throwing a blanket on her.  

"Thank you.  She was so scared and upset, I've never seen her like that.  I didn't know what to do." Said Ginny as Deimos came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder after giving her a loving kiss on top of her head. 

"I just did what came naturally.  It just seemed like she needed a shoulder to cry on, and a comforting hug." He said, turning her around and giving her a lingering kiss on the lips.  

"You had better go, dinner starts in about twenty minutes." Ginny said reluctantly, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, knowing that he was shaken up by what had happened to Draco, who was one of his best friends.  She could hear more people in the common room, and he had probably get back to his own room before people wondered where he was. 

"You're right.  I've got something for you, you'll get it at dinner.  I probably won't be able to see you this weekend, so I wanted to let you know that."

"You didn't need to get me anything, and there's no reason for it." She said blushing.

"I love you, and that's worth everything." He said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Deimos." She replied, standing on tip-toe to kiss him.  

            Deimos muttered a charm, and turned invisible.  He quickly left, avoiding hitting any Gryffindors, and headed to his own dormitory before using the counter-charm.  He took off his robes, revealing his baggy jeans and a black sweater, and walked over to his dresser to get Ginny's gift.  He wrapped the box in gold paper with a red ribbon, knowing she'd like that.  With the ribbon he tied on a single red rose with a card attached, saying, "To the beautiful woman who has captured my heart, never forget I love you more than life itself."

"Deliver this to her at dinner, that's in just a few minutes.  You know where I must go, and I will see you when I get back." Deimos said to the other occupant of his room.  In the corner, on a perch, was a large, male albino eagle, totally white, except for a diamond shaped spot of black fur on its head, and of course it's red eyes.  It was extremely valuable, and very loyal, making it a wonderful pet and friend.  It was named Diamond, for obvious reasons, and had an air of aristocratic-ness about it.  It flew over and picked up the package by the carrying string, and flew out the window, in search of the great hall.  

            Back in Hermione and Ginny's room, Hermione had woken up to see Ginny watching her.

"We've dinner in a few minutes, do you want to go?"  

"I-I suppose I should.  Just let me use a few charms to clear up my face, and straighten my robes out."  Hermione said using her wand quickly.  "Okay, ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, standing up and walking out the door with Hermione.  

            They made their way down to the common room to see Harry, Parvarti, Ron, A.J., Seamus, Lavender, and Dean sitting around the fire, talking about the quidditch game, and going over strategies for their game against Slytherin, which would be in a few weeks.  They were also discussing when they would have try-outs for the vacant chaser position.  They stopped when they saw the two girls come down.

"Hey guys, where were you?" asked Ron

"Hey, we were just in our room, freshening up some before dinner," Ginny replied.  She and Harry weren't on friendly terms, after all you don't forgive something like that so easily, but they were talking.  Ginny had been mad, but she realized that maybe it was for the better that it didn't work out between them, because now she had Deimos.

"Hey, we should be heading down, it's almost time to eat, and I'm hungry." Ron said thoughtfully.

"You're always hungry." 

"So, I'm a growing boy, I have to keep my strength up." 

"Whatever you say, brother dearest, lets just go." Said Ginny laughing.

            And with everyone laughing at Ron, they all got up and headed out of the common room to the great hall, where Ginny couldn't wait for mail, anxious to see what Deimos had gotten her.  

A/N:  I know it's a bit of cliff hanger, but it's not too bad, and I'll try and get the next chapter out in a week or two, so please bear with me.  Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my pitiful little story.  Anyone want to read a really good story by one of the best authors?  Go check out SlytherinGirl's profile.  She's got some great stories!  And guess what?  This chapter was exactly 2000 words, yea!  Also, has anyone of heard of this certain story?  It's a Draco/Hermione story, and there's a ball, where Draco and Hermione use the Glamourie charm to do each other's costumes.  Everyone is in costumes, and no one knows who anyone is.  And there is alcohol being served, and Hermione sits with some teachers, and they don't know whether she's a student or a teacher, and I can't remember the name of the story.  If anyone knows, can you say in a review, or e-mail me at DontLetMeGetMe86@aol.com.  Thanks!


	18. Dinner Gifts and a BIG Problem!

Disclaimer:  It's mine, all of it!  You'll never take it from me!  MwaHaHa!  You know, this probably explains why I was put in the insane asylum, because yeah, none of this belongs to me, duh!

A/N:  This is going to be more of a filler chapter, focusing more on Ginny then Hermione, although she and Draco will be featured near the end!

Chapter 18

Dinner Gifts and a BIG Problem

            The group made their way down to the great hall, talking about this and that.  No one noticed Ginny and Hermione's unusual silence on the way down.  Both were thinking about different things.  For Ginny it was what sort of gift Deimos got her, and for Hermione, it was how Draco was faring, if he was still unconscious.  She could hardly wait till after curfew to go and see him.  Arriving at the great hall, they all grabbed their seats at the end of the table, nearest to the high table.  Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, something he rarely did at meal times.

"Professor Snape will not be here Monday for classes.  He had some business to take care of this weekend.  He will be replaced by Professor Tasalize for Monday's classes.  Thank you for listening, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe it is dinner time.  Lets eat!"  He said, sitting down.

            Shortly after, mail birds came flying in, mainly owls of course, but a few ravens here and there along with a rare parrot.  Ginny looked around as letters and packages from home were dropped off, waiting for something for be dropped in front of her.  The amount of owls flying in dwindled, and after a few minutes, the last one circling the hall left.  Ginny looked down, crestfallen since she thought that Deimos had lied, or just not cared and changed his mind.  Around her suddenly, there were gasps of shock and surprise.  She looked up to see a large white eagle flying into the hall.  She knew instantly that it was Deimos' owl, Diamond.  To make it easier for him to find her amongst everyone, she stood up from her seat, held out her arm, and whistled sharply, calling him to her.  She tried to ignore the stares she was receiving.  Diamond flew over and landed gently on her out-stretched arm, careful not to scratch her with his talons.  He dropped the package into her hand carefully, and hopped onto the table to get a drink of water.

"Thank you, Diamond.  I was wondering when you would arrive.  You had me stressing for a while."  She said, starting to open the package.  

            Diamond simply cawed in reply, rubbing his head affectionately against Ginny's cheek, before once again taking flight.  Ron noticed the card, and grabbed it to see what it said, and who it was from.

"What the hell is this Ginny?"  Ron yelled standing up, waving the card in the air. 

"It's a card, Ron, do you need glasses?" she said calmly, continuing to open the package, but pausing when he started yelling again. 

"I know that, but did you read what it says?"  He opened the card.  By now everyone was silent, listening to him, as he started to read it, almost as if to re-enforce

his reason for being angry.  

"It says, 'To the beautiful woman who has captured my heart, never forget that I love you more than life itself.'  Do you know who this is from?!"

            Everyone, (well, mainly the girls) let out a sigh at the romantic message.  

"Yes Ron, I know who it is from.  And no, I'm not tell-" she stopped short, as she opened the jewelry box that had been wrapped.  

"What is it?"  Ron demanded, his mouth dropping open as she lifted the gift out.  Everyone else around the hall echoed each other in awed silence at the gift Ginny was holding in her hand.  

            Ginny had in her hand a necklace.  It was a delicate silver chain, which alone was expensive enough, but it was the charm on it that was breath taking.  It was a rose, delicately carved with intricate detail, out of an exquisite deep green emerald.  

"Oh my God, this is beautiful.  He shouldn't have.  This must have cost a fortune!" Ginny almost whispered, delighted with the present.  She quickly put it on, vowing silently to never take it off.  This would later on prove to be a mistake (but that part of the tale is for the next chapter).  

"Ginny, who…what… I mean… why?" Ron stuttered over what he was trying to say.  

"Ron, it is from the man I love, who loves me back.  He would never hurt me, and treats me well.  That should be enough for you.  I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself, but thank you for your concern."  Ginny stood up and walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and left the great hall for her dorm.  She wanted to write Deimos a lengthy thank-you letter for the gift.

            Hermione had observed all of this with a smile on her face, one of the first since Draco's accident.  Ron noticed her smiling, and immediately started pestering her for information on Ginny's mysterious boyfriend.

"Mione, do you know who this is from?" 

"Yes Ron, I do, and it's none of your business.  Don't expect me to tell you." She replied.

"Why, I want to know who he is."  He demanded.

"That may be, but it's not for me to tell you.  And besides, you heard her.  She's a big girl and can take care of herself.  And he loves her.  That should be enough to satisfy your curiosity."  Hermione replied smiling, before she too left the great hall, intending to head to the East tower.  She always went there to think when she was upset or just needed to be alone.  Making her way through the halls, up and down staircases, she finally arrived at the tower, only to find someone else there.  She started to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Come in Miss Granger, I have something I need to inform you of, at great risk to myself.  Yet we are safe enough here," came the cold voice that could belonged to the one-and-only Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor.  What is it?  And why are you here?  Professor Dumbledore said you were gone for the weekend."  She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Correct.  I need to be leaving in a few minutes.  If you would desist from questioning, maybe I can explain it to you," he said in annoyance.

"Sorry Professor."

"Of course you are.  Now, I will be leaving shortly for a meeting with Voldemort.  He will be discussing your wedding, yes your wedding," he repeated at the look of disbelief on her face.  "along with myself and several other death eaters.  Sunday, you and Mister Malfoy will be summoned by Voldemort.  You will then be expected to apparate directly to him.  Once there, he will ask that you and Mister Malfoy consent to being married.  If you say yes, he will have a minister or someone with those abilities, perform the ceremony, and let you immediately apparate back to Hogwarts.  If you refuse, he will have several death eaters waiting to kill you on the spot.  You were lucky once before, but I fear it not wise to risk it a second time.  And remember, there is always the idea of divorce when Voldemort has fallen."

            Hermione could only stare in shock.  Why did she have to deal with all this?  Why couldn't it be someone else?

"I must go now Miss Granger, I am being summoned.  Be sure to tell Mister Malfoy when you visit him this evening.  I have taken the liberty of writing you a pass allowing you to be out after curfew."

            After handing her the pass, he disappeared in a shimmer of light.  Hermione had yet to move.  She was still stuck on one thought.

'Marriage?' 

A/N:  Hey everyone, I got this chapter out quickly!  Yea!  And it's a cliffy, hee hee.  Sorry, but I like doing them cuz then it keeps you guys interested in it.  Next chapter will have a double wedding.  Anyone want to guess who?  Internet ice cream sundae for the winner!  Anyways, thanks for reading.  Review if you want, it's cool if you don't!  Next chapter will be up in a while.  And some people mentioned that Cho Chang is in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff.  For some reason I thought she was in Hufflepuff, so forgive me for the mistake!  For the last chapter she made a temporary house switch, hee hee.  Thanks to those who pointed it out!


	19. Wedding Preliminaries

Disclaimer:  Yadda blah de bah humbug, it's not mine, so la de fudge de doodle.  Hee hee, random non-sensical words.  Obviously since I'm not making sense, people won't take me seriously when I say that it all belongs to me, and I keep them locked up in my basement!

Chapter 19

Wedding Preliminaries

            Hermione sat there for what seemed such a short time, but was really several hours.  She finally moved when she heard the curfew bell ringing.  Startled she jumped up, and making sure she had the pass, quickly walked, almost ran, over to the infirmary to see Draco.  

"He's been out all day, and he probably won't wake up, so I don't know why you want to see him, but it's none of my business.  I'll be in my office if he wakes up or if you need me.  Just let me know before you leave."

            Hermione nodded and made her way quietly over to Draco's bed, so as not to disturb the others who were in the room.  Pulling back the curtain, she had to stifle a cry at the sight of him.  He was extremely pale, and even asleep, just looked horribly weak.  There was some bruising on his face, and a bandage wrapped around his head.  She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, and sitting down picked up his hand with hers.  Without even realizing it, she managed to transfer some of her energy to him.  A few moments later, she felt his hand squeeze hers lightly, before he slowly opened his eyes.  

"Hey, how are you feeling, love?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Like I've been hit in the head with a quaffle, what happened?" He asked sleepily.

            Hermione couldn't help but laugh lightly at that.

"I'm afraid it was worse.  You were hit in the back of the head with a bludger during the quidditch match.  You fell off your broom about 20 feet from the ground.  You landed pretty hard, and I was so scared Draco.  Never do that again!" she said, a tear running down her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm fine." He said taking his thumb and wiping away the tear.  "I don't plan on doing that again."

            Hermione still didn't smile.

"What's wrong?  I know there's something you're not telling me."

"I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you Draco."

"Okay take your time, but I warn you.  Too much longer, and I'll fall asleep on you."

"I'll just tell you, but don't interrupt till I'm done."

"All right." He said.

"During dinner, Ron was being an annoying prat, so I went to the East Tower to think, and have some quiet time.  When I arrived there, Professor Snape was already there.  Apparently he's not going to be here over the weekend because he is part of a group of death eaters meeting to discuss a wedding.  More specifically, our wedding.  You know he wants us to produce an heir, and believes matrimony will further encourage us.  If we refuse, no one will hesitate to kill us, and I may not be so lucky a second time.  If we say yes, we will be married right there by a minister, or someone with those qualifications.  As Professor Snape also said, there is always divorce after Voldemort has fallen, should we choose."

            Draco sat there with much the same reaction Hermione had at first hearing the news.  

"Wow…That's, that's, hell, I don't know what to think." He said.  "But I do know, I'm glad it's you Mione.  I love you, never forget that.  We'll be fine, and at least we'll be able to get our relationship out in the open.  We can't very well be married and not see each other.  I suppose after the wedding we'll have to tell Dumbledore, and he'll leave it to us to inform everyone."

"You're right.  I'm glad it will be you I marry, but I hadn't imagined getting married for several more years, and I always wanted my friends and family to be there.  Draco, how am I going to break this to my parents, or to Harry and Ron?  They'll kill me, and then you!" she exclaimed.

"They will do nothing of the sort!  Not to my wife.  I like the sound of that.  Hermione Malfoy, or if you wanted, Hermione Granger-Malfoy?  It's up to you I guess." He said motioning for her to climb onto the bed and sit next to him.

"I like Hermione Malfoy.  This feels so weird.  We're sixteen and about to be married tomorrow.  Professor Snape said we'd be summoned, and we'll have to apparate.  If we don't, Voldemort will bring us there himself."

"Okay.  Hermione, may I ask you something?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Of course, you know that." 

"I love you more than life itself.  You are the sun in my sky and the brightest star in the night.  So, will you marry me?" he said, pulling a box out of his robe pocket and opening it to reveal a gold ring with a large emerald in the middle, and a small pearl on each side.  "I had originally gotten this as a Christmas gift for you, but maybe it will do for an engagement/wedding ring?"

"Oh Draco, of course I will.  It's beautiful!  You didn't need to get me anything for Christmas.  It's still weeks away." She as Draco took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger.  

"I know.  But I love you.  Nothing I could ever buy would be worthy enough of you."  He leaned over and brushed a light kiss on her lips.  "It's late, you should get back.  I'll wait here for you once we're summoned, and we'll apparate together."

"Sounds like a plan." She said standing up.  Giving him one more quick, but loving kiss, she left him, told Madam Pomphrey, and headed back to the Gryffindor tower to sleep.

* * * * *

            Meanwhile in the countryside far away, a meeting was taking place.  Voldemort and some of his death eaters were discussing what they knew would take place the next day.

"Everything is in place for tomorrow Jeffrey, I presume?" Voldemort asked glaring at all the hooded death eaters in attendance.

"Yes my lord.  I am prepared to perform the ceremony tomorrow." Came Damien Jeffrey's voice as he stepped forward.  He was one of the older death eaters, and as a young man had trained to become a minister before joining the dark lord.  He would be the one performing the ceremony tomorrow.  

"Excellent, you will be rewarded for your services."

"You are gracious my lord." He said bowing his way back into the circle.

"Guadalupe." Voldemort called out after several minutes of silent thinking.

"Yes my lord?" he said stepping forward.

"I have been informed that you have been seeing a young woman in, _Gryffindor_." He said, sneering on the last word.

"Yes my lord, for several weeks now.  Her name is Virginia Weasley." He said, looking calm, but inwardly wondering why Voldemort was questioning him about Ginny.  

"How old is she?"

"16 my lord." 

"Interesting.  And do you care for this woman?" 

"Yes my lord.  I love her." 

"Love is a sign of weakness, although maybe it will be useful in your case." He said, an evil grin appearing on his face.  "I think she could threaten the anonymity of the death eaters by knowing you."

"She knows nothing about my position as a death eater.  She is of no threat to you my lord." Deimos said, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Maybe, but she is a very observant witch, from a good blood-line.  She would be an asset to our organization, if we could convince her to join us.  And I know just how to do that."

"How my lord?" asked several death eaters in the circle.

            Voldemort cackled evilly.  

"Tomorrow, my loyal death eaters, we have a double wedding."

A/N:  Yea!  Another chapter!  Next chapter will be the double wedding, I'm sure everyone can guess who.  I promise I'll get the next chapter out soon.  Thanks for reading!  Review if you like, it's cool if you don't, and flames are welcome because I need all the help that I can get!


	20. Here Come the Brides

Disclaimer:  Hiya, they're not mine, so don't bother asking if I'll give em to ya for St. Patrick's Day, k?

A/N:  Hey, here's the wedding chapter, yea!  Now I'm not a minister, so I don't know how wedding's are officially carried out, so if it's not perfect, than I'm sorry, but you'll just have to deal with it.  It's going to be written to the best of my abilities. 

Chapter 20

Here come the brides

            Voldemort cackled evilly.

"Tomorrow my loyal death eaters, we have a double wedding."

            Guadalupe froze.  Ginny had no idea he was a death eater.  He hadn't wanted to join in the first place, but his father placed him under the imperius curse and forced him to join the ranks of the death eaters.  Voldemort knew he hadn't joined willingly, but Guadalupe assured him he changed allegiances, and would be loyal to him.  For some reason, Voldemort believed him, and from that day he had done nothing to make him believe otherwise.  The death eaters had a rule that you may join once you are 16, but you do not have to kill anyone or commit any crimes, so to speak, until you are 18.  He didn't know how she would react to the forced union.  If she said no, she would be killed.  He loved her, even though they had only been together for a few weeks.  He himself never considered getting married till he was older, and she had just turned 16 not long ago.  He didn't want her to be tied down to him at such a young age, but he couldn't do anything about it.  He could only hope she wouldn't hate him for doing this to her.

* * * * *

            Back at the castle, Hermione and Draco were both sleeping fitfully.  By the time morning arrived, neither had gotten much sleep.  Waking at 7 o'clock, Hermione decided it was useless to try to sleep anymore, and headed down to the common room with one of her favorite books, "A Midsummer Night's Dream."  She sat there reading for an hour before more people started to wake, and she decided to head to the great hall to get some breakfast.  

"Morning Hermione," came Ginny's sleep riddled voice as she stepped off the stairs and into the common room

"Morning Ginny.  I'm heading to the great hall for some breakfast.  Do you want to come, or were you going to wait for your brother?"  

"I'd rather go with you.  You know Ron.  He'll just eat, or talk about quidditch.  You're a much better conversationalist." She said climbing out of the portrait hole with Hermione.  

"Yeah, I know what you mean, that's what he always does, but we're used to it." She said laughing.

"Oh, something smells good!" Ginny exclaimed as they entered the great hall to see, as always, tables filled with wonderful smelling food.  

"It does smell goo-" she started, but she stopped short at the familiar pain in her left fore-arm.

'Oh no, it's time,' she thought, gripping her arm.  

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked noticing the look of pain of her face and the way she grabbed her arm.

"I can't tell you, but I have to go.  Don't tell anyone about this, I'll explain later." She said, turning around and leaving the great hall, heading to the infirmary.  

* * * * *

"They are coming.  Prepare yourselves." Voldemort said.  

            A few minutes later, Draco and Hermione appeared, followed a few moments later by Ginny, who screamed upon seeing the death eaters and Voldemort.

"Calm down you foolish girl.  Guadalupe, join her." Voldemort said in annoyance.          

            Deimos quickly took off his mask and moved to Ginny, who immediately moved into his embrace, listening to him as he quickly whispered some things in her ear, no doubt explaining why he was a death eater, and why she was there.

"Now, before the ceremonies, I have a proposition for you Miss Weasley.  It's simple.  You join the illustrious death eaters, and you and your family will be safe.  If not, I kill you and your muggle loving family.  What's your decision?"

"I accept." She said, for what else could she say?  

"Very wise, now come here." He said, motioning her over.  She moved to stand in front of him, held out her left arm, and without showing emotion except for silent tears, was given the ugly dark mark.

"Messrs. Guadalupe and Malfoy, Misses Granger and Weasley.  Will you consent to be wedded to each other?"

            They all nodded.  Hermione grabbed Draco's hand, sharing strength, as Ginny and Deimos did the same.  

"Very good.  Jeffrey, come forward.  Severus, Lucius, and A.J., remain please.  Everyone else, leave." Voldemort commanded, and very quickly, all the others disappeared, leaving the small group.  Voldemort waved his hand, signaling Jeffrey to begin.

"We are gathered here today to join Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy, and Virginia Weasley with Deimos Guadalupe.  This is a sacred commitment, not to be taken lightly.  It signifies the joining of two people as one, for as long as they live.  To prove the seriousness of life-long commitment, you will repeat after me in saying your vows.  Please join hands, and repeat after me."

            Ginny faced Deimos as they joined hands, and Hermione and Draco did the same.

"This is not a decision to be made lightly.  I will be joined in holy matrimony with you through sickness and in health, through the good and the bad.  Whether rich or poor, till death do us part, I will honor and cherish you for the rest of our lives together."

            All four repeated the vows, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at Draco, regardless of the gravity of the situation.  After all, it's not everyday one gets married.  

"Now for the rings.  The ring is a symbol of the continuous love between a man and woman.  It also represents the unity of your hearts and souls.  If you will take these rings."

            A.J. stepped forward with a pillow that had 3 rings on it.  Hermione picked one of the gold bands for Draco, while Ginny did the same.  Deimos picked up the remaining ring, similar to the one Hermione was currently wearing, except it had a sapphire in place of an emerald.  Voldemort had somehow known that she would not need a ring.  

"Now as you place the ring on their left ring finger, repeat after me.  With this ring, I thee wed."

            They did so.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Deimos Guadalupe.  Congratulations, you may now kiss the bride."

            Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, and Deimos kissed Ginny on the lips before pulling her into a hug.  Sarcastic clapping could be heard from where Voldemort was sitting, observing. 

"Congratulations.  Severus, Lucius, A.J.  You are witnesses to this _joyous occasion.  Now, get out of my sight, all of you.  And Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, be sure to write when you're pregnant."  He laughed evilly before all of them disapparated.  _

            Upon arrival back at Hogwarts, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Deimos, A.J. and Snape went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, where the door opened at their approaching.  Currently it was almost lunchtimeThey went up the spiraling staircase, and were summoned into his office where they all took a seat while he finished writing something and threw it into the fireplace.

"Oh my." Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking much older than he was.  "Well.  I suppose the first thing to do is extend my congratulations.  I know you may not have wed willingly, but I believe I am correct in saying that you do love one another?"

            The two couples nodded.

"Good.  That makes things easier for you all.  I have taken the liberty of sending a letter to the house elves.  They are currently setting up two rooms for you.  They will be located on the second floor, near the south tower.  The bedrooms will have a bathroom each, and share a common room so that you all may converse with each other, or have friends over.  The rooms will be guarded by Oberon and Titania.  As Miss Granger, I beg your pardon, Mrs. Malfoy undoubtedly knows, they are the King and Queen of faeries from the book 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', by William Shakespeare.  The password is currently Eternal.  I will have to announce something sometime to the student body.  You well know that the students would notice the fact none of you would return to the dorm at night.  I will give you until dinner to prepare yourselves.  I ask you now to write letters to your parents, to let them know.  You will also need to come up with a plausible story to tell your family members."  He said with a wave of his hand.  Parchment and quills materialized in front of them and they began their letters.

"You snuck out of the school and apparated to muggle London before going to a justice of peace where you were married.  I think that seems a plausible story." Snape commented for the first time that evening. 

"I agree Severus.  I'm sorry to have kept you waiting here.  You're not expected back till tomorrow afternoon, so you may reside in your quarters for the rest of today.  I'll need to speak with you later." He said as Severus stood up, and via the fireplace, went to his quarters.  Everyone else finished their letters and Dumbledore magically sent them to their respective destinations.

"Now for the rest of you, simply say that you have been meeting with me to discuss the consequences for your actions.  Miss Edwards, you can say you followed them and witnessed their weddings.  You are legally old enough to get married being 16 years old.  Nowhere in the rulebook does it say that students are not allowed to be married.  However, we have never had any married couples, and it is not recommended.  In order to prevent arousing everyone's suspicions, I'm afraid I will have to assign a months worth of detentions to be served with various teachers when needed."

"It's okay Professor Dumbledore, we were expecting that." Draco said.  

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy.  Well, unless there are any questions, I believe you are free to go.  I have also taken the liberty of sending lunch to your common room and I have excused you from today's classes, in order to allow you time to settle in.  You probably want to un-pack your belongings and get settled in.  Now would probably be the best time to go around and explain to anyone you do not want to suddenly find out at dinner, namely teachers and brothers or close friends." Dumbledore sent a pointed look at Ginny and Hermione.  "One last thing before you go; please be sure to use contraceptive spells should you choose to engage in marital activities.  Again, my congratulations, and I will see you in the great hall for dinner."

            His last comment left them all four of them blushing, as they made their way out of his office. 

A/N:  Yea, wedding's done!  I hope it didn't suck too badly.  Anyways, next chapter we'll see their new bed-rooms and common room and some teacher and parent reactions.  It'll be up whenever!  Review if you want, it's cool if you don't!    


	21. The Rooms and a Passed Out Professor

A/N:  Okay, some of you were wondering why Ginny gave in so easily.  It's because she didn't really have a choice!  Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer:  Hi y'all!  Wanna know a secret?  The come close.  Closer.  Closer.  Okay that's good.  Now ya wanna know what it is?  NONE OF THE HARRY POTTER STUFF BELONGS TO ME!  Okay, I feel better after that, now on to the story!

Chapter 21

The Rooms and a Passed Out Professor

            The foursome made their way to their new common room.  They arrived at the portrait to find it empty.  Apparently the King and Queen had gone to visit Puck in another hallway, and would be returning shortly.  At least this is what they were told by a portrait of the Nutcracker Prince hanging on the wall just adjacent to the inlet that their rooms were built in.  

"Well what do we do now?"  Asked Draco sliding down to sit against the wall.  

"What do you think silly?" Hermione said sliding down next to him and resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her.  (Aww, how cute!)  

"We wait," said Ginny from her spot next to Deimos against the opposite wall.  "Hermione, was the meeting the reason you had to rush off earlier?  And how long have you had the mark?  You do have it I assume?" 

"Yes." She replied pulling up her sleeve to reveal the ugly black mark.  "I've had it since the beginning of the year.  It was because…" and she proceeded to explain what had happened and why, with Draco adding in comments here and there.

            Just as she finished, guess who should walk past, but Professor McGonagall.  At the sight of her, they quickly stood up.

"What are you four doing here, shouldn't you be in class?  And are these two bothering you Miss Granger?" she directed her question at Hermione.  

"No Professor.  And we've been excused from today's classes in light of some recent events."  Hermione stopped, not sure how to continue.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she was prompted by Professor McGonagall.  Draco grabbed her hand in silent support.

"I'm not Miss Granger anymore.  I'm Mrs. Malfoy." She said holding out her left hand.

"And I'm Mrs. Guadalupe." Said Ginny, smiling at the way her new name sounded as she too held out her hand to show Professor McGonagall the rings they now possessed.

            Professor McGonagall looked like she had just been petrified.  She opened her mouth and closed it several times before closing her eyes and passing out in a dead faint.  

"That went well, don't you think honey?" Deimos said, trying to lighten the situation.  

"Just great, now lets get her to the infirmary," Ginny said as she pulled out her wand to cast a levitation spell.  

"I'll get her.  You two go on in to the room.  It looks like the faeries have returned." Said Draco holding his hand out, raising the unconscious professor off the floor.  

"Are you sure?" Deimos asked, turning to look at the portrait to see that Oberon and Titania had indeed returned.

"Yeah.  Should we run into her brother," he said in reference to Ginny.  "It wouldn't be pretty.  I say later we go tell the teachers, and just let everyone else find out about our marriage at dinner."  

"That would probably be best.  I'd rather have the teachers around when Ron first finds out.  I don't want to be belching slugs for hours." Said Deimos, who had heard the story of Ron's mishap several times.

"Yeah.  We'll go drop her off, and I guess we'll see you in the common room in a bit." Said Hermione as she and Draco started for the infirmary.  

            Upon arrival, they were questioned by Madam Pomphrey as to what had happened, and they just said they didn't know, since they didn't feel like telling her yet.  Then they made their way back to the common room and went in to see what sort of accommodations they would have to live in for the next year and a half or so.          

"Password my dears?" Titania asked.  

"Eternal." They said it unison and walked into the hexagonal shaped common room where they were stunned into silence.  The color scheme was green and gold, in honor of their two houses.  There was a fire place with a roaring fire in it, and around it were two love seats, several big cushy armchairs, and a long couch.  All were done in a beautiful green and gold plaid.  On either side of the fireplace were large windows with gold sheer curtains, and near one window was a small dining table currently with lunch on it.  Near the other window was an old fashioned oak writing desk.  There was a door set in each wall on either side of the portrait entrance that led to their bedrooms.  Draco and Hermione opened the one on the left and saw Ginny and Deimos on the king-size bed, sleeping soundly.  

"We better leave them Snapdragon.  I don't think they ate, but we've had a rough night.  I don't blame them for sleeping.  That sounds like a good idea." Said Hermione smiling at the two.

"What's with the Snapdragon?" he asked her.

"I don't know.  I just needed a nickname for you.  I think it's a cool flower, and the name fits you." She said kissing him.

"If you say so."

"And I do."

"Of course, but I definitely thing that they have the right idea, so lets finish looking around first and grab a bite to eat before we take a nap."  He said wrapping his arms around her waist loosely in a quick hug before he shut the door.

            Going over to the door that led to there bedroom, they found it void of color, but they saw a note on the bed table.

            _I hope the common room is enjoyable.  I thought that perhaps you might like to pick out your own colors for the bedroom.  Just picture what you would like and say 'Desiderat pigmenriellus' and it will appear._

_                                                                                                                                    Professor Dumbledore_

"Okay, what sort of colors are you thinking of Sweet-pea?" Draco asked turning towards his wife.

"Close your eyes." He did so.  "Okay, you can look." She said after a few moments.

            He opened his eyes to see white pristine walls with dark blue trim.  The bed had a blue and white checkered pattern, and numerous fluffy pillows for decoration.  

"I like it Sweet-pea." 

"Nice nickname.  And I'm glad you like it, because we wouldn't have changed it anyways if you hadn't." she said with a smirk that mirrored his.

            The bathroom was behind a door to the left of the bedroom entrance.  It was large and spacious, and had a large deep tub with several taps to add scented bubbles.  Heading back to the common room, they ate a quick lunch of chicken salads before heading back into the bedroom where they curled up on the bed, Hermione in Draco's arms.  They fell fast asleep, and would stay that way for several hours.

A/N:  Okay, don't shoot me!  I'm SO sorry it took me this long, but I have been busy with school.  I also had a dinner theatre production that I'm in, and rehearsals were twice a week, and this past week I had the actual performance, and I was at school all day except for about an hour.  Thanks for bearing with me!

Review if you want, and it's cool if you don't.  Flames are always welcome, cuz while there may be some story bashing going on, they usually have good comments too.


	22. Doomsday

Disclaimer:  Not mine, blah blah blah.  

A/N:  THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!  All the get well reviews made me happy!  I just can't believe people like my story.  Any-who, the reviews made me so happy I worked on this chapter to get it out quick for you guys!

A/N:  This chapter is dedicated to Crimson for being a fellow H. P. guy obsesser with me!  Go read her stories, they're hilarious!  Also, this is dedicated to FireAndIceQueen, another great author who has a great Draco/Ginny story, called Uncommon, so go read it!

Chapter 22

Doomsday

"_Briiinnnnnnng!"_

Draco and Hermione were startled awake by the dinner bell ringing.  Across the common room, Ginny and Deimos were also startled awake.  

"Oh my goodness, we never told Ron or anyone else!" Hermione and Ginny both said at the same time.  They knew they were going to be in big trouble, and that was putting it mildly.  

"Uh-oh.  I'm dead." Draco and Deimos said at the same time.  

            The four quickly rushed around making themselves look presentable for dinner.  The two couples met in the common room before rushing down to the great hall.  

"Ah, here you are.  I was wondering if you were going to show up when I rang your bell." Professor Dumbledore greeted them as they walked in.

"We're sorry sir.  Wait, what do you mean our bell?" Hermione was puzzled.  She and the others noticed that no one else was in the great hall, excepting Filch and Mrs. Norris, who was cleaning up some muddy boot prints.  

"You have a bell in your room since I may have cause to speak with one of you.  And since student rooms may not be connected to the floo network, I thought the bell would prove an easier way of alerting you.  If you ever hear it ring, come find me immediately, is that clearer?" 

"Yes Sir." They chorused.

"Now, dinner will be starting in about fifteen minutes.  I have arranged for you four to sit at the head table between Professors McGonagall and Snape, in case some of the students should take the news less graciously than others.  And yes, I know about Professor McGonagall, she has recovered from the shock, and will be joining us for dinner.  Actually, here they come now." Dumbledore looked past them towards the entrance where Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were walking in.  Professor McGonagall still looked pale.

"Minerva, Severus.  I was just telling our newlyweds about their seating arrangements for dinner tonight."  

"Very good Albus.  My congratulations again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.  And to you too, Mr. and Mrs. Guadalupe." Snape said.

"Congratulations." Professor McGonagall said, her voice soft and very strained sounding.  

"Thank you Professors," Deimos spoke for all of them.  

"Not at all Mr. Guadalupe.  Now, if you and your wife, and this goes for you too Mr. Malfoy, would be so kind as to take your seats, the rest of the student body will be arriving shortly with the," he paused as the dinner bell rang, "ringing of the dinner bell."

            The four of them made there way on the platform where the high table was.  Draco sat to the right of Professor Snape, with Hermione, and Deimos sat next to Hermione with Ginny between him and Professor McGonagall.  The students began filing in, many noticing the four students at the table.  Draco and Hermione just looked at each other.

"It's going to be okay Sweet Pea, I love you," Draco mind-spoke.

"Thanks Snapdragon, and I love you too." She replied.

            Ginny and Deimos were holding hands, and Deimos kept rubbing his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand in an attempt to calm her down a little.  He also leaned over and whispered something in her here, and she whispered something back.  Hermione assumed that they were saying 'I love you,' also.

"Students, staff, ghosts, and guests, if I may have your attention for a few minutes on this joyous occasion before we eat?" Dumbledore stood up.

"Joyous occasion?  He's gone nutty again." Students could be heard whispering that and other such things throughout the hall.

"Yes, joyous occasion, you didn't miss-hear me.  First, I don't want anyone to bother or harass them, and you will find out who 'them' is in a moment.  If I hear any word of harassment, there will be dire consequences.  They have their own rooms, so you may visit them, but they will not reside in their house specified towers.  They will also keep their house affiliation.  Also, I will be watching them, so I will know if anyone attempts to play dangerous tricks on them." He shot a glance towards the Slytherin table.  

"Now, back to the joyous occasion." He smiled. "While it may not have been the most thought-out decision, I support them fully.  I would like to present Hogwart's only married couples residing in the school.  Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Deimos Guadalupe.  Please lift your glasses with me!" 

            Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were the only ones to do so.  Everyone else sat in a stupor with mouths hanging open.  Then suddenly;

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ron stood up and screamed, his face bright red.

"DRAKIE!  YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME, NOT THAT MUDBLOOD!  I HATE YOU!" Pansy burst into tears.  

"Mr. Weasley.  I do not tolerate that kind of language.  50 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said in a voice that could freeze hell.

"Miss Parkinson, she is not a mudblood.  She is more of a witch than you will ever be.  And that language is un-excusable, your behaviour is worse than that of- well it is unspeakable for a Slytherin.  70 points from Slytherin." Professor Snape said, bringing gasps from everyone.  He never took points from his house, and if he had to, it was usually 5 or 10.  

            Ginny had started crying when Ron yelled at her.  Hermione had gone pale when she saw the look of extreme disappointment and hurt on Harry's face.  It was worse than him yelling at her.  Draco on the other hand was laughing inside at the fact that Pansy actually thought she was going to marry him.  

"Professor Dumbledore, may we please be excused Sir.  I don't think any of us are very hungry." Deimos asked the old wizard quietly.  He wanted to take Ginny back to their room.

"Of course.  And I know this was hard on all of you, but thank you, it had to be done." He apologised to them.  

"It's all right Professor.  Good night sir," Hermione spoke.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape," Draco nodded at them as he led Hermione out of the hall, following Deimos and Ginny to their common room.  Everyone else was still in shock, except Pansy who was crying and Ron who was being held back by Dean and Seamus so he wouldn't kill anyone.  

            Midnight found our married couples laying in their beds, in what promised to be a sleepless night.  

A/N:  Thank you so much everyone.  The medicine isn't helping much yet, but I have to give it a few weeks, so please bear with me.  I have no idea when I will update next.  I hope this chapter was good enough to tide you over.  If you want another really good story to read in the meantime, try "Uncommon" by FireAndIceQueen.  It's really good, and it's a Draco/Ginny story.  And she's Scottish, so she uses Scottish English, and it's really cool so go read it!  Review if you want, but flames are cool too, cause I know my story sucks.


	23. Meeting the Parents, and Worse, the Olde...

Disclaimers:  Eek, bludgeon, smarmy, liverwurst, dovetail, facsimile, modicum, tuberculosis.  Yea!  Random-ness.  Okay, along with all the nonsensical stuff I blabbering about, Harry and friends doesn't belong to me!  

A/N:  In order to thank you all for being the greatest readers in the world, and being sooo patient while I got this out, and for accepting my previous update, which I apologise for, in it's crappiness, that I've decided to make this a lot longer than usual, since I've been bedridden.  The medicine helped for a while, but I'm getting headaches again, so I'm home.  And I've decided to write in between headache spells.  And more nonsensical stuff, my writing kitties, if anyone remembers them,  (^._.^) Aldous and (^-_-^) Holly.  Say Hi!  Kitties.  Now on to the story!

Chapter 23

Meeting the Parents and Worse, the Older Brothers

            The next morning came with birds chirping, and the sun shining on what looked to be a beautiful day outside.  This was not so for Hogwart's married couples.  They were dreading meals and classes, and certain friends and family members (cough Ron cough).  Overall, things were not as serene as they seemed at Hogwarts.

"Deimos?"

"Yes, Mrs. Guadalupe?" Deimos replied sleepily, having just woken up moments ago.  It was late in the morning, close to 11 o'clock.  

"Mmm, I love the sound of that, but what are we going to do?" she looked worried.

"What do you mean?  We're married, they can't change the fact that I love you, nothing will, and we are going to live happily ever after, and have little Slytherin children later on when we get older."

"Slytherin?  No my dear, you're mistaken; we're going to have Gryffindors too.  Almost everyone in my family has been a Gryffindor, with an occasional Ravenclaw, so don't bet on all Slytherins." She smirked.

"We'll worry about that later; it'll be years before we have children.  I want to live through meeting your parents, and even worse, your other brothers.  They're going to be arriving today, correct?" Now it was Deimos who was looking worried.

"After lunch, probably around two o'clock or so, and yes, all of them will be there to interrogate you." She laughed at the look of panic on his face.  "Don't worry.  They won't kill you, it's against the law, and second of all, I love you.  They will see that and not harm you, although you may be threatened that if you ever hurt me in any way, you won't live to have children, but they won't do a thing."

"If you say so, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be worried.  Your brothers are protective of you.  It would be bad enough if we had gotten married as adults, but you and I are still students.  They are going to think I either pressured you into this, or cursed you."

"And they will be wrong.  Maybe the circumstances were not the best to be married under, but I believe in my heart that we would have married anyways, given time.  Voldemort just helped to speed up the process." She kissed him lightly, leaning into his comforting embrace.  

"I suppose ye are right, as usual.  However, Ginny, we have some things we need to talk about." He said turning serious.

"What is it?"

"Well, we need to awaken Draco and Hermione first, as this concerns you girls primarily."

"All right.  You go wake them up, while I wait in the common room." She stood up and walked to one of the couches in front of the common room fire as Deimos went to wake up the other two.  

"Hey Draco, Hermione," he said knocking on their room door.  

"Come in," someone replied, he couldn't be sure, but he thought it was Hermione.

"Sorry if I woke you up, but Draco, remember?  We need to talk to the girls." Deimos said to the two snuggling in bed.

"What?  Oh, yeah, that's right.  Come on Hermione.  Deimos and I need to talk to you and Ginny in the common room." Draco said pulling her out of bed and into the common room.  

"Okay, now that you are both awake, we have some things we need to talk to you about."  Draco started.

"Whatever it is, you can go ahead and tell us." Hermione spoke for both Ginny and herself.

"Even though none of us are really death eaters by choice, you may or may not be aware that every other weekend there are parties or dinners that we are expected to attend, and we also have to host at least one of them.  The reason we need to talk to you is because as the wife of a death eater, there are certain ways you need to act, and also certain things to talk about, and to not talk about.  You will have to behave perfectly, or you will be ridiculed by all the other wives.  You will be judged by your manners, how you act towards the other death eaters and their families, and how you act in general.  This is because everyone is rich, this is all part of rich culture.  We will also be judged more closely since we are the youngest, still students, and everyone knows that you were forced to join us.  You will have to act nice to everyone, even if you hate them.  Being a death eater is all about alliances and who can do what for you." Draco said.

"Wow.  That's a lot to take in.  What do we have to do?" Ginny asked.

"Draco and I will instruct you and Hermione in how to behave basically.  The first party, and it will be just a party, with dancing, no official dinner, is not this Saturday, but next Saturday.  We will just teach you how to behave around everyone.  We will teach you the table manners and everything else later on." Deimos also added.

"All right, that sounds hard, but we'll do it." Hermione had a determined look on her face as she said this.  

"I know it's a lot to ask, but we really have no way of getting out of it.  We are required to go, or else we risk the people we care about getting hurt or killed." Deimos continued.

"Deimos, it's okay.  Ginny loves you, and I love Draco, and we'll do anything for you guys.  Trust us, it could be worse, but we'll get through this." 

            Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the portrait.  Draco got up and opened the portrait, only to see Harry Potter.

"I need to talk to Hermione, is she here?  None of you were at breakfast." He asked, looking a little angry at the sight of Draco.

"Yeah, come on in Potter." He moved aside to let Harry in.

"Hi Harry." Hermione's voice was quiet and she didn't look Harry in the eye.

"Hermione-I, uh, I.  Gosh this is hard.  Okay, I won't pretend that I understand why you did this.  And I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about it either." He noticed Hermione's head lower even more, and it looked like she was about to cry.  "But you are one of my best friends, and I love you like a sister, so I'm going to support you through this."

            She looked up at these words, tears falling down her cheeks, and she jumped up and ran into his open arms for a hug that she desperately needed.  

"Harry, I'm sorry, I know you don't understand, but I love him.  Can't you accept that?" 

"Yeah.  Truce Malfoy?" he said holding out his hand to Draco.

"Truce Potter." He returned the handshake.

            Harry turned to leave, but he stopped at the door.

"Malfoy, one more thing." He started.

"Yeah?"

"You hurt her, and you'll have to deal with me and all the Weasley's.  So take care of her." He looked dead serious.  "And your families are here now Ginny, Hermione, so they'll probably be coming up soon with Dumbledore.  I just thought I'd let you know, in case you wanted to change."

            And with that he walked out the door and back to the Gryffindor common room to finish up some homework.  At Harry's last statement that Ginny's and Hermione's families had arrived, the four students started rushing about cleaning up, and changing their clothes.  Ginny and Hermione both put on dresses, Ginny's a green with white floral print, and Hermione's blue and black striped.  The boys donned khakis and dress shirts, with Deimos in tan khakis and a white shirt, while Draco was wearing black khakis and a blue dress shirt.  They were all trying to look nice, but the boys especially wanted to impress their new Mother and Father in law, and in Deimos' case, his six new brothers in law.  That's what he was worried about the most, but before he had anymore time to wonder about how they were going to kill him, Deimos heard the portrait open, and Dumbledore stepped in.  

"Ah, good.  I see you are all ready to see your families, or at least, the Weasley's and the Grangers.  I believe I am correct in saying that you remember everything you are supposed to say, namely what happened?"

"Yes sir, we know.  Thank you, and you can go ahead and send them in." Ginny replied.  

            Mr. Granger came in first, looking older than his forty nine years.  Hermione rushed over and was swept up in a hug by her father.  She led him over to where Draco was standing by the bookcase looking nervous.

"Daddy, this is my husband, Draco Malfoy.  I love him and he loves me Daddy.  Draco, this is my father." She introduced them.  

"It's nice to meet you Draco.  I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea of my little girl getting married at such a young age, but I trust you will take care of her?"

"I'd do anything for her, Sir." He replied.

"Good.  Well then I guess the only thing I can say is welcome to the family." Marcus Granger pulled Draco in for a hug.  

            Professor Dumbledore thought it might be wise to let Mr. Granger go first, since he thought he would be more accepting of the situation.  After he saw them sit down on one of the couches across from Ginny and Deimos, he spoke again.

"I'm going to send in your family now Ginny."

"Okay Professor." Ginny paled and grabbed Deimos hand, who was standing next to her in the middle of the room, waiting with her to meet the family.  

            Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, both looking upset, but not too angry.  They were followed by her brothers, all of them looking very protective. 

"Uh, Hermione, Draco, Mr. Granger, I hate to do this, but is there anyway you all could go somewhere else for a bit?" Ginny asked, knowing it would be less embarrassing later on.

"Sure thing Ginny," Draco replied standing up and taking Hermione's hand as he turned towards Mr. Granger, "How about a tour of the castle Mr. Granger?"

            They left, leaving an awkward silence.  Ginny's brothers were all just staring angrily at Deimos, shooting daggers.  Ginny motioned to the couches near the fire, and she and Deimos sat down on one, with her parents in the one across from her, and her brothers sitting in chairs and the third couch.  

"So, what's your name boy?" Bill asked Deimos, breaking the silence.

"Do you want my formal name and title, or just what I'm called here at school?" he asked.

"How about both."

"Lord Deimos Ferdinand Alejandro Guadalupe IV." He replied nervously, although he was glad for at least some attempt at conversation.

"So you're a lord.  Anything else we need to know about you?" Charlie joined in with the interrogating.

"I know you may think I pressure Ginny into marrying me, but I didn't.  I would never make her do anything that she wouldn't want to.  I love her.  I love her more than anything, and nothing can change that!  Don't push her away from you just because you're mad at her.  You are her family, and she needs you now.  The Malfoy's and us are both going to be tormented at school for what we've done.  So be mad at me, hate me, curse me, do whatever.  Just don't hurt her." Deimos said all of this while putting his arm around Ginny.  He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Gin."

"I love you too." She started crying softly, thinking how lucky she was.  She leaned into his comforting embrace.  

            Ginny's parents and brothers watched all this with softening hearts.  Indeed they weren't happy at the fact she married so young, and without a proper wedding, but they could tell she really loved him, and that he really loved her also.  

"Well, I guess the only thing to say is, welcome to the family.  We're not happy, but we'll support you Ginny." Molly Weasley said standing up, giving Ginny and Deimos a bone crushing hug.  Everyone else shook hands with Deimos, except for Ron, who was still very angry, but he nodded his head and threatened Deimos with dozens of curses if he ever hurt Ginny.  Meanwhile, Ginny was being given large hugs by all her brothers.  

"Well, why don't we take a walk around?  It's been years since I've been back here." Bill suggested.  Everyone agreed, and they all filed out of the room, leaving Deimos and Ginny in the rear.  

"Deimos?" Ginny took his outstretched hand as they walked out of the common room.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Just when were you planning on telling me that you were a Lord?" She grabbed his hand tighter.

"It must have slipped my mind." He said blushing, or at least blushing as much as a Slytherin can.

"Whatever you say dear.  Whatever you say."

A/N:  Okay, I got it out, hope you enjoy it!  Review if you want, or flame, or leave chocolate chip pancakes.  It's all good!


	24. Lessons

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, no matter how many times I blackmail Santa into giving it to me.  I mean- no matter how many times I ask him for the rights nicely.  I would never blackmail Santa.  :-)

Chapter 24

Lessons

            Everyone spent the afternoon getting to know their new family members.  Everyone seemed to be getting along well, except for the fact Ron still wouldn't talk to Deimos, other than to threaten him.  They didn't stay for dinner, having to get home and such, but they left with Ginny and Deimos promising they would come home for Christmas break with them.  Draco and Hermione's afternoon mirrored Ginny and Deimos'.  Soon after they left, the dinner bell rang, and after eating a quick dinner filled with many murderous looks exchanged between the boys and the Slytherin table, and looks of disgust sent at all of them, they retired to their common room.  

"We need to start your lessons tonight, since we have a lot to cover." Draco stated suddenly while they were sitting in front of the fire studying.  

"I'd almost forgotten, but you're right.  What should we start with?  Table manners, since that'll probably be easy?" Deimos asked.

"Guys, I know we need to do this, but can we put manners off till during dinner?  I'm tired and need to go take a nap." Hermione said standing up.  

"Actually, that does sound like a good idea.  I'm going to join you.  Meet back here after dinner and we'll finish whatever manners we don't do during dinner." Draco said as he and Hermione went into their bedroom.

"Well what would you like to do Ginny?" Deimos asked.

"How about a game of quidditch?"

"Yes!  You're going down."

"Ha, in your dreams." She said racing out of the room, Deimos following quickly behind her.  

            Back in the common room, Draco and Hermione were getting into bed.

"I love you Hermione."  Draco said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Draco."  Hermione said kissing him back, increasing the pressure a little.

"I'll always love you, you know that, right?" he said pulling back a little after kissing her again.  

"Draco?" Hermione started to unbutton his shirt while kissing his neck lightly.  

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Hermione grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to meet her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

            Needless to say, they didn't take a nap, being too occupied doing certain "things" with each other instead.  (I'm sure you all get my meaning).

            A few hours later, the ringing of the dinner bell woke them up, and they quickly headed down to the great hall to meet up with Ginny and Deimos.  They were given a few looks of disgust, but overall, the school populous, while not totally happy with it, (thinking it odd that rival house members had married, and also so young) were taking it well.  Many of the Slytherins however questioned Draco's loyalty.  Every time he would reply that Lord Voldermort had given him secret orders, and most seemed to accept.  Why else would the ultimate Slytherin bad-boy marry a mud-blood?  Never for love, or any amount of money, so they were sure he was telling the truth.  The Gryffindors asked, but Hermione only said she had her reasons.  Most people didn't push further.  Ron still wasn't talking to her.  He hated Draco.  He hated most Slytherins, but Deimos had always been sportsmanlike in the quidditch games, and he seemed to genuinely love Ginny, so he begrudgingly was nice to him.  

            The next few weeks passed quickly with school as normal.  Draco and Hermione weren't called for any meetings, and neither were A. J. or Snape.  For this, they were extremely grateful.  Soon they would be going home for the Christmas break.  Draco and Hermione would be spending it with her Dad.  At least, that is what they had planned, but things don't always go as planned.  

"Oh my lord in heaven," Hermione whispered to herself.  She was late, two and a half weeks later to be exact.  It suddenly came to her why she might be late with her period, as she remembered what she and Draco had done all those weeks ago.  So being the sensible witch that she was, she made a pregnancy potion that made your stomach glow if you were pregnant, blue for a boy, purple for a girl, and nothing happened if you weren't pregnant.  

"I'm not pregnant, it's just something I ate," she tried to reason as she quickly drunk the putrid potion, grimacing at the taste.  

"Good nothing happened."  But she had spoken too soon, for her stomach glowed a bright purple, followed by a blue glow.

"Oh my god!" She all but screamed.  Twins.  She had to tell Draco.  She looked at the clock, it was dinner time, she hadn't been very hungry, and had decided to skip it to make the potion.  She used her wand to quickly clean all traces that someone had been there before she rushed out of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, heading for the great hall.  

"Draco!" She yelled as she ran into the great hall, tears streaming down her face.  What would happen?  Getting pregnant was exactly what Voldemort had wanted, and he somehow must have made any contraceptive spells not work if put on them, because they had been careful that time and used a spell.  

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He said rushing up to her.  Everyone in the hall had gone silent, except for Sybil Trelawney, who stood up, pointed at the two, and yelled out, "I predicted this, she's pregnant with twins, a girl and a boy." And she sat back down.  

"Mrs. Malfoy, is this so?" Dumbledore asked, looking grave.

"Yes Sir," Draco replied after a long pause, his arms around Hermione who was crying on his shoulder, her arms clasped tightly around his neck.  

"WHAT?!?!" Ron yelled in disbelief.

"If they say so, then it must be, Mr. Weasley.  Please stay calm."  Dumbledore said calmly.

"NO, NOT THAT!  PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY ACTUALLY MADE A CORRECT PREDICTION!" He continued to yell.  

"Well I am a seer.  Is that so hard to believe?" Sybil asked standing up.

"YES!"  The whole school yelled, and she sat back down defiantly.  

"Hermione, how in the world did you get pregnant?  And with him, of all people?  It's bad enough you married the idiot, but I don't know if I can ever forgive you for this." Ron said storming out of the hall.  

            Hermione stood there crying, Draco holding her even tighter.  The whole school was once again, sitting in shock.  They all knew that the two were married, but still, no one expected them to actually have kids.  And it appeared Draco and Hermione had felt the same.  

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, if you would be so kind as to come with me, I believe we have a few things to discuss."  Professor Dumbledore stood and left the great hall with the two prefects following him to his office, where they were sure to spend several hours talking.  

A/N:  Hey everyone, another chapter, and it's more of a filler than anything else, but I added in the pregnancy for kicks.  It'll give me something else to write about, and when I finish this story, than I can write a sequel about their kids.  If anyone wants to suggest some baby names, I've got some ideas, but I may use someone else's if I like it, so name away!  Next chapter up whenever!  Hopefully in the next two weeks, so till then!


	25. Decorating the Nursery

Disclaimer:  Hiya, they're not mine, so don't go promising your first-born child to me in exchange for all the Harry Potter peoples, k?  Good.

A/N:  Hiya, I know I'm so horrible for taking forever to get this out, but, you'll just have to forgive me.  At least I hope you will.  Spring break is coming up (YES!) but I will be able to bring my laptop with me to the Outer Banks, NC.  So you'll still receive an update I hope, assuming I have time.  Any-who, some people disliked the fact that I made her get pregnant, but ya know, that's what happens when you don't use protection, blame them, not me.  No, I'm just kidding, there is a good reason for her to get pregnant, and I promise it will tie in to the rest of the story later, so don't worry and just enjoy for now.  Keep the reviews coming, I love 'em to death.  I still can't believe that people actually like my story, when it sucks, and there are so many other stories out there that are totally better than this!  But I love 'em, so keep 'em coming anyways.  And how does anyone feel about a visit from the ministry sometime in the future?  Or maybe this chapter, throw some more twists this way?  Nope, not yet, ministry has to wait till next chapters, sometime in the future.  That's something for you to think about.  And this is kind of a filler, not too much happening.  Okay, now onto the story.  

Chapter 25

Decorating the Nursery

            Draco and Hermione were heading back to their rooms after talking with Dumbledore.  He had been surprised to say the least, but he was extremely excited about "Having some babies running around the castle."  He loved children, and while it may not have been the best time for Hermione to get pregnant, there was certainly nothing that they could do about it, since they would never even consider having an abortion.  Dumbledore had told them before they left that another room would be added off of their bedroom so that when the twins came they would have a room to stay in.  Hermione and Draco were given a furniture catalogue and told they could order anything that they wanted out of it.  All they would have to do is point their wand at the picture and say 'acquirieso', and it would appear in the room.  Even with Ron and Harry not talking to her, Hermione was still excited, albeit worried.  She is only sixteen, turning seventeen in March.  That would be about 5 months before the twins came.  She only hoped she could get Ron and Harry to forgive her.  Lord knew she loved them, and couldn't bear to have them angry with her, but she had no idea how to get them back as friends.  

"Thinking about Harry and Ron, Sweet pea?" Draco asked, looking concerned.  

"Of course.  I just wish they weren't mad at me.  When the twins are born, I want them to be there to see their niece and nephew being born, and I want Ginny and Deimos as the Godparents, is that okay Snapdragon?" she asked, blurting it all out in a hurry.

"Of course.  Like we'd have it any other way?  And what are you thinking of for names?"  

"Well, I know this will probably sound typical for me, but I was thinking Albus James Malfoy and Minerva Lea Malfoy.  You know good Professor Dumbledore has been to us and Professor McGonagall-" She was cut off as he kissed her suddenly.

"Sweet pea, slow down, or you're going to run out of air.  I think the names are perfect, but the next boy we have, we're naming him Severus."

"Sounds perfect.  I want to have lots of children, but not for a while, after Albus and Minerva grow up some."

"Agreed!" he said with a laugh as they said the password upon arriving at the portrait that led to their common room.  

            Deimos and Ginny were sitting on the couch in front of a blazing fire talking, but they stopped and turned around when Draco and Hermione came in.

"Hermione!  You're going to have twins, that's so cool!"  Ginny loved children, although she and Deimos were going to wait awhile before…uh… "doing the wild monkey dance."  

"Congratulations you two, and we're here if you need us."  Deimos gave Draco a brief hug while the girls were chattering away, but they were interrupted by Ginny squealing.  

"Of course we will!" Ginny exclaimed happily bouncing up and down.  "Oh Deimos, we're going to be Albus and Minerva's godparents!"  

"Who?" he said looking to Draco.

"We're going to name the twins Albus James Malfoy and Minerva Lea Malfoy, in honour of Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"Oh, that explains it.  Nice names, but no Severus?" 

"Next boy we have, Severus Julliard Malfoy.  I have to keep my Slytherin loyalties alive somehow."  Draco replied laughing.  

"Hey Snapdragon!" Hermione yelled over to Draco using her pet name for him.

"Hey Sweet pea," he yelled back.

"Want to go decorate the nursery now?  We have so free time before the lights out curfew."

"Sure.  You guys want to help?  We're ordering furniture and such out of the catalogue, but we'll need some help putting up the wallpaper."  

"We'd love to," Ginny answered for both herself and Deimos before running into the nursery, which was connect to Draco and Hermione's room by a wooden door.  

            The room itself was not large, but not small by any means.  It had a closet built into one wall, and hard wood floors, with a large window on one side.  Ginny and Hermione immediately picked up a catalogue that was sitting on Hermione's desk just outside the nursery door, and began flipping through it, and before long, the room was filled with two ornate wood cribs, a changing table, a toy chest, and on the floor was a soft dark green carpet, the kind you can really sink your toes into.  In one corner were a pile of linens, and in another corner was what appeared to be wallpaper.  

"Hermione, it's been what?  Two minutes?  And you already have a room full of stuff?" 

"Draco, I already had an idea of what I wanted, and you know very well that you'll love whatever I do.  Now lets get this wallpaper up."  She said walking over to the roll of paper.

"What theme is it?"  He asked, hoping she wouldn't say bunnies or the circus or something girly and pink.  

"Don't worry, it's not bunnies or anything girly.  Its magical animals.  I thought it'd be a nice compromise.  It has unicorns, dragons, faeries, hippogriffs, sphinx, and phoenix's.  I think that'll be nice.  Albus' sheets will have dragons and phoenixes on them and Minerva's will have unicorns and faeries.  And I made the carpet dark green for you, what with your Slytherin loyalties and all.  Sound good?" 

"Perfect Sweet pea, as always."  He went over and kissed her, getting an 'awww' from Ginny and Deimos.  

            Just as they were finishing cleaning up, the lights out warning bell rang, letting all the students know  that they had ten minutes to get into bed.  The two couples quickly got the last scraps thrown away before going to their respective bedrooms and changing into their night-clothes.  They brushed their teeth and did their usual pre-bedtime activities before falling into bed for a restful night's sleep.  

…But as fate would have it, for one of the four it would be anything but restful. 

A/N:  Hee hee, a little cliffy for ya all.  I'll get the next chapter out soon, hopefully.  It's spring-break this week for me, but I'll be taking my laptop with me so I can work if I have anytime while I'm on vacation.  I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and not very interesting, the next few are a more interesting, nightmares and a ministry visit.  Anyone want a karaoke contest thrown in there?  Let me know if you have any ideas, cause I write this story for me, but even more importantly, I write it for all you lovely people to read!  


	26. A dream and Christmas Time

Disclaimer: Hey, it's not mine, so don't ask, k? Good! A/N: I love you all, and because you're all the coolest, you all get free cookies * A.J. passes out cookies to everyone* Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, flamed, or constructively criticised, I appreciate them all! Now on to the story!  
  


  
Chapter 26 

A Dream and Christmas Time 

            If someone had looked in on our favourite couple, they would have seen Hermione Malfoy tossing and turning fitfully in her sleep. From looking at her one would assume she was dreaming, and they would be correct in that assumption. Except it was not a dream, but a horrible nightmare. 

'Where am I?' Hermione asked herself looking around. 

            She was standing in a room, but at the same time it didn't seem quite real. The walls didn't appear to be quite solid. They almost appeared to be moving and shifting. A voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts. 

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, I was hoping we would meet again." 

The bone chilling voice was all too familiar to Hermione. She turned around slowly to see Voldermort once more. 

"I was hoping that would happen never. What do you want?" Hermione spat out the words, all the while hoping she would wake up. 

"Simple," Voldemort laughed; a cold, evil, heartless laugh, "I want your children." 

"In your dreams, although I doubt you have any." Hermione backed away, unconsciously putting her hands over her abdomen. 

"No, I just invade others, like yours, and share." Voldemort started to move a little closer to where she was standing. "Now I will have your children, whether by force or choice, it's up to you. Sooner or later they will be mine." 

"They will never be yours. You'll have to kill me first." She backed away from him. 

"That can be arranged, but it'll have to wait." Voldemort raised his wand, and Hermione suddenly was frozen in place. 

"Fetalus Rapoda Primia Cantasal." 

Yellow lines started to drift out of Voldemort's wand towards her. They started to weave a circle around her, slowly coming closer to her. Soon she couldn't see anything but the yellow glow of the lines surrounding her. A moment later they suddenly faded. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief; whatever he had tried to do had failed. Her relief was short lived as sharp pain started to resound throughout her body. She started to scream. 

"Hermione! Wake up! Dammit wake up!" Draco was shaking her when her eyes suddenly flew open.

 "Oh my God Draco, he did something!" Hermione was frantic, "We have to go see Professor Dumbledore right now!" 

"Hold on, who did what?" Draco tried to calm her down. 

"Voldemort, that bastard did another dream spell. I had never heard of it before, now we need to go see Dumbledore!" 

Not waiting, Hermione dashed out of the bedroom with Draco close behind her. They raced out of the common room and through the halls to Dumbledore's office, said the password and ran up the steps. Pausing at the door they knocked loudly calling for him. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, what's wrong?" Professor Dumbledore opened the door quickly after seeing who it was, "Come in, I'll make some tea." 

"I had another dream, and Voldemort was there again. He did another spell," Hermione sat down next to Draco and grabbed his hand. 

"Oh dear, what did he say?" 

"Fetalus Rapoda Primia Cantasal." 

When Hermione said that, the teacup Professor Dumbledore was holding dropped and broke on the floor. Recovering quickly from shock, Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and the mess cleaned itself up.

 "What's that mean Sir?" Draco asked, worry evident in his voice. If it could shock Dumbledore, it couldn't be good. 

"Well it's not good, but it's not horrible either, it just shocked me that he was able to do it via the dream." Dumbledore tapped his fingers a few minutes before answering Draco. 

"That particular curse Voldemort cast on you Mrs. Malfoy is an acceleration incantation, specifically aimed towards pregnancy. Instead of becoming a mother in August, you will now deliver the babies in nine weeks time, so around the last of February or the first of March you will become parents. This spell will not harm the children in any way; it will simply cause them to grow at an accelerated rate." 

Hermione and Draco sat dumbfounded as Dumbledore continued, "Tomorrow you will be leaving for Mr. Granger's house, am I correct?" The two nodded. "Good. There is nothing you can do to counteract the spell, so I suggest you try and enjoy your Christmas break the best you can. Just to let you know, you will want to go shopping very soon. Each week is equal to a month of normal pregnancy meaning that in five weeks, you will look five months pregnant. I believe that Gladrags Wizard Wear carries maternity robes that are adjustable. Of course if none of those are to your liking, you have my permission to wear muggle maternity clothes at school. It's getting late. You need to make sure you get plenty of sleep throughout the next few months. You two should go back to bed now. I'll see you to your common room so you won't get in trouble." 

The three stood up and walked back to the common room.

"I'll bid you good night here. Happy Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Dumbledore turned and walked out of sight. 

Hermione and Draco walked back into the common room to see Ginny and Deimos sitting on one of the couches. They jumped to their feet when they took in Draco's dishevelled appearance and the look of fear on Hermione's face. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as they all sat down. 

That was all it took for Hermione to start crying. Draco quickly went to comfort her and explained to Deimos and Ginny what had happened. After he finished they just sat in silence, taking it all in. Then Ginny got up and gave Draco a hug and told him it would all turn out all right. After a few more hugs shared by everyone and re-assurances that everything would turn out okay they finally went to bed. 

The next morning dawned bright and early. Hermione and Draco were up at five in the morning to catch an early train ride home. Dumbledore thought it might be easier for them to just get Hermione home. Leaving with everyone else would be too stressful, so by eight o'clock, Draco and Hermione were at her home with her dad. 

They explained everything to him, and he took the news quite well. He didn't fully understand how Voldemort could curse her through a dream, but then again, neither did Draco or Hermione. Overall, Marcus Granger was excited about being a grandparent, saying that he would be able to enjoy his grandchildren a longer time than his friends would. He made Draco and Hermione feel loads better about the situation. 

The next three days Hermione and her dad introduced Draco to all sorts of muggle things, like the movies, fast food places, computers, and telephones to name a few. Draco especially liked the motorcycles, and insisted on getting a motorcycle license so that he could buy a Harley Davidson. 

"Where are we going to keep it Draco? We can't bring it too school you know," Hermione chided him when he came home that night after going around town with 

"I know. I've got an idea of where to keep it, so don't worry about it." He leaned in to kiss her. 

"Rawwwwk!" Merleana, Hermione's phoenix decided she wasn't getting enough attention, and interrupted them with her phoenix calls. 

"That bird is annoying, remind me to kill Snape when we get back or something." Draco fell over Hermione and onto the bed next to her. 

"First off, no, and second of all, it's Christmas Eve, be nice to my bird." Hermione leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

 "Oh? And what if I'm not?"

 "Then maybe you won't get any special Christmas gift from Santa if you're naughty." Hermione smiled evilly at him. 

"Fine, be that way." 

"I will," and she kissed him quickly before turning off the light. 

She fell asleep in his arms soon afterwards. 

The next morning.

 "Wake up Snapdragon!" Hermione started jumping on the bed, waking Draco up.  
  
"Why should I? It's six o'clock in the morning, let me sleep woman." 

In response to that, Hermione yanked the covers off of Draco and yelled presents before running back into the family room where she and her dad waited for Draco to come in. The tree had a ton of presents under it. 

Draco and Hermione had gotten Mr. Granger some tooth-flossing string mints, since he like those a lot. They had also gotten him some nice shirts and sweaters, and a ticket for an Armani custom made suit. When he asked why he would need such a fancy suit, they smiled broadly before handing him a plane ticket, along with a cruise ticket to the Caribbean. They had booked him a ten day cruise for the eastern Caribbean, for next November, with a suite of his own to stay in. Draco and Hermione had even made sure he would be able to take those days off from work. 

Mr. Granger had given Hermione a lot of her mom's things for Christmas; lots of jewellery and clothes, along with a few photo albums. 

"Hermione, you know how last night you were asking me where I'm going to keep my Harley? Well this is where." 

Draco handed Hermione an 8 x 10 photo of a large southern mansion style house, the type Hermione had always wanted. It was a three story white house with blue shutters. It had a large front porch with columns in the front. The driveway was circular and in the middle of the circle was a fountain surrounded by flowers. 

"Do you like it?" 

"This is beautiful," Hermione stared at the picture some more, taking note of what appeared to be a rose garden along the side of the house. 

"I'm glad, because this is our new home. I know how much Harry and Ron mean to you, so that's why I bought it. There's only one house between ours and the burrow, and I bought that also, so you can give it to Harry if you want. Deimos already has a house near the burrow, so I didn't get them one." 

Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she had tears rolling down her face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, it's perfect! I just love you so much." She reached over and hugged him tightly and kissed him once before letting go and handing him his gift. 

"I'm afraid it's not as good as your gift to me was," she said as he opened the two boxes. 

"NO! These are great!" 

She had given him two gifts. The first was a photo album, mostly empty, but it had a few of them together, and one large one in the front that Colin Creevy had taken of them at the ball dancing. The second was a quidditch ball set, with the case signed by all the members of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team. 

"I figure you and I can fill up the photo album. We can show our kids what we were like in school." Hermione smiled at him and kissed him quickly before the three of them stood up and went into the dining room for some Christmas dinner.  
  


  
A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter. I made it a little longer for y'all since I know some of you are probably just wanting to kill me for putting that curse on Hermione. Trust me though, it's just to make it more interesting. Okay, some bad news, this story will be over in about five or six chapters I'm thinking. The good news? I'm definitely going to do a sequel, can anyone guess what about? It's not too hard to figure out what. So keep that in mind when reading and hating me for ending the story. Be looking for the sequel a few weeks or so after the story ends. Next chapter up in a week or two hopefully, I've got a lot of things coming up, so we'll see how much time I have to write. Thanks for reading and review if you want, but it's cool if you don't! 


	27. Shopping for Mum

Disclaimer:  Not mine, etc.

A/N:  Hello to all my faithful reviewers who are still with me.  I LOVE YOU ALL!  Let me first off apologise to everyone for taking absolutely forever to get this up.  As you know, my laptop died pretty much, and it is at the computer doctor's where it will hopefully be fixed.  One of my friends has graciously allowed me to use her computer so that I may update this story for once.  Thank you SO incredibly much for continuing to read this.  I'm still shocked that people enjoy it.  I personally think it's not very good, but it's my first story, so I'm not too hard on myself.  Well, enough babbling, and with much pleasure, I give you…

A Time for Everything

Shopping For Mum

            The last week of Draco and Hermione's stay with her father was filled with Draco being exposed to more muggle culture, which he seemed to enjoy.  But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and so did the trip.  Hermione and Draco had agreed that they needed to leave a few days early in order to go shopping at Diagon Alley for maternity robes.  So after packing their things and sending them to their rooms at Hogwarts via floo, they flooed themselves to Diagon Alley.

            Hermione received many stares as she and Draco walked to Madame Malkin's.  She looked to be about 2 or three months pregnant, and that alone was bad enough for a teenage girl.  But she was also in the company of Draco Malfoy, who was rather well known due to his father. 

            Upon arrival at the robe shop, Draco and Hermione were greeted by Madame Malkin.

"Well now, what can I get for ye dears…Oh!  Never mind, I see.  Ye're in the family way and like, unless I'm mistooken?" She said in her soft accent that sounded Irish or Scottish, but Hermione couldn't be sure.

"Yes.  Albus Dumbledore highly recommended you as the best place for purchasing expandable maternity robes for my wife here," Draco answered for Hermione.

"Well of course, tisn't a place finer than my store here.  Now, do ye just need basic maternity robes, or will ye be wanting something a bit more regal?" Madame Malkin said waving her wand at an empty rack near-by that filled with maternity robes.

"Mainly basic, but at least two dressy ones," Hermione replied after thinking it over in her head.

"Well what colours are to ye liking then?  I've sev'ral new styles and fashions in.  Have a look here, and if ye'll want more, I've a catalogue just o'er there for ye to look at." Madame Malkin pointed to a table over near the wall before going into the back room.

"Well Sweet Pea, how do these work?" Draco asked looking at a light green robe that his wife had just pulled off the rack for inspection.

"Well, the robes are just like any others, loose and flowing, but these robes have corset-style lacing in the front as you can see." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And…?"

"Snapdragon!  You're so clueless, but I still love you." Hermione said giving the clueless Draco a kiss on the cheek.  'Since I'm not very far along at the moment, the lacing will be tighter, and look like my normal robes.  As I grow bigger, I can loosen the robes to accommodate the extra girth of my stomach." 

"Oh, that makes sense.  Now I know you'll need basic ones, and pick as many as you like of course, but why two formal ones?"

"Well, there will be the Valentine's Day dance, and the week before that we have that dinner with your family and their associates, to put it nicely.  And both will be formal events."

"That's right, I had forgotten about the Valentine's day dance.  Thanks for the reminder Sweet Pea."

"No problem, now, let me pick out some robes in peace."

            About a half hour later, Hermione had picked out about a dozen basic robes in varying colours, such as light green, blue, yellow, pink, white, brown, a few other colours, and three basic black robes.  For her dress robes, she picked out a dark red robe with silver trimmings and silver sparkle grouped on the robe randomly, and a purple robe with darker purple trimmings.  After paying Madame Malkin, they gathered up their purchases and headed to the Leaky Cauldron where they ate a quick lunch before heading back to Hogwarts, via floo again.  

            They were greeted at the main fireplace by most of the staff who wanted to lend their support to the two favoured students.  Hermione was immediately whisked away by some of the female professor to show off her purchases, while Draco was led away to talk with Professors Snape and Dumbledore about security measures that would be taken once the babies arrived.  

 *  *  *  *  *

            The next day Draco and Hermione rose late in the morning, and hurried so that they would be in time for lunch.  

"Hermione!" A voice yelled as they came rushing in.  

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled back as Ginny and Deimos came rushing over.  Well, Ginny rushed to meet Hermione while Draco and Deimos each took their time, although they were glad to see each other again and shook hands.

"Why are you guys back early?" Hermione asked as she returned Deimos' hug.

"To surprise you," said Ginny as she did the same to Draco. 

"But how did you get here?  The train comes back tomorrow."

"I know.  Professor Snape thought you two might like some moral support before everyone comes back tomorrow.  So he went to Professor Dumbledore, who flooed us over, and Voila!  Here we are!" Ginny said as she and Hermione hooked arms and proceeded to the table where they began an animated conversation with each other, leaving the boys to do as they liked.  

"Can you understand what they're saying at all?" Draco asked Deimos.

"I think about maternity robes, Ginny's going to want to get some," he replied.

"Is she pregnant?" Draco asked.

"OH MY GOSH, CONGRATULATIONS!!" Hermione yelled giving Ginny a hug.

"Never mind, I got my answer.  I thought you were going to wait a while." Draco commented taking a sip of juice.

"We were.  There's a charm on our house so that she can't get pregnant unless both of us want to.  And I guess subconsciously, we both did, so, were going to be parents in about 8 ½ months or so.  Now all we have to do is tell here parents, and siblings.  I'm dreading that."

"Are they scary?"

"Well, they weren't bad when we first met, but I didn't want to give them another reason to hate me so soon.  They're still getting used to the whole 'we're married' thing.  All but Ron anyways," Deimos said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well, he'll come around." Draco looked over at Hermione when he heard her laugh.  "Hey Deimos, do you ever wonder how we got the most beautiful women in the world?"

"Every day, man, every day.  When I wake up, and watch her sleep, I can't help but wonder what I did to deserve her.  She's too good for me," Deimos replied staring at Ginny.

"I know exactly what you mean.  Hermione Malfoy, my wife.  I love the way that sounds, and I don't think I'll ever tire of it.  She chose me, and now we're going to be parents in a few weeks.  Life just keeps getting better and better."

"Definitely.  Wait, a few weeks?" Deimos questioned.

            Draco sighed, and went on to explain about all that had happened.  The four eventually went back to their rooms where they spent a quiet evening catching up about how their holiday had gone before going to bed.  The next day however, would be one that all four would remember for the rest of their lives.

A/N:  Okay, thanks bunches for reading this, review, flame, whatever.  Next chapter up by the end of the month, hopefully.  Keep checking back!


	28. Dinner at the Malfoy's

Disclaimer: Not mine, etc.  
  
Author Note: GUESS WHAT!?!? I got my laptop back! I'm sooooo happy it's not even funny! I had to have the motherboard fixed, but somehow, nothing go erased, so I'm ecstatic! Now, enough of my blabbering, on to the story for those of you that have stuck with me!  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Dinner at the Malfoy's  
  
The next morning Hermione and Draco got out of bed and dressed; Draco in his school robes, and Hermione in a light green robe, laced up nicely. She was only about two or three months pregnant, but with twins she looked farther along, and her stomach was noticeably rounder.  
  
"Good morning Sweet Pea, how're the babies doing?" Draco said as he bent over and kissed her stomach.  
  
"They're fine, and absolutely wonderful for not giving me morning sickness. Well, I've not had any yet, but I'm hoping it will stay that way," she replied as she took his hand and they walked down to breakfast. Today was the first day back for students, and Hermione was receiving many looks, not being in school robes.  
  
Draco and Hermione made their way to the end of the Gryffindor table where they sat with Ginny and Deimos, who were already eating. As soon as she sat down, Hermione began to pile her plate up with food, more than Draco and Deimos.  
  
"Do you have enough food Sweet Pea?" Draco asked laughing at the amount she had.  
  
"I think so, we'll see, but you have to remember, I'm eating for three now, so I'm gonna be hungry. It's a good thing our rooms are directly connected to the kitchen," Hermione replied smiling evilly.  
  
Before Draco could reply however, owls began flying in delivering the morning mail. A barn owl swooped towards Draco and dropped a letter off before flying back out. Draco opened it, read it, and then passed it to Hermione.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,  
  
Your presence is requested at dinner tonight at approximately nineteen o'clock. It will be a gathering of others like us who are marked. Do not be late, and attendance is mandatory. If you do not attend, those you hold dear will die. Oh, and as for having to leave school, you and the other students are attending under the pretence that this is a viewing of a close friend, Johnson Malfoy, a distant cousin who has, conveniently enough, just passed away.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hermione and Draco just stared at each other and then looked over at Deimos and Ginny who had just finished what was surely an identical letter. "Well, I guess we had better inform Professor Dumbledore." Draco said, but before they got up, the Headmaster stood up after talking with Severus a moment.  
  
"Attention everyone: It has come to my attention that Johnson Malfoy has passed away, and there will be an invitation only viewing tonight at 19 o'clock for him. Any students or staff members who will be attending, would you please stand so that the other Professors and I know whose classes to cancel or who to excuse from classes today as many of you will be taking the train in a few hours?"  
  
Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Deimos stood up from the Gryffindor table. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle stood up from the Slytherin table. Professor Snape also stood. They all looked at each other, some more surprised than others, at seeing who the other death eaters were. Pansy looked as if she were going to pass out from the shock of seeing the perfect Hermione Granger stand.  
  
"Okay, thank you. You seven will be excused from today's classes. Carriages will be waiting out front at 11:30 precisely to take you to the Hogsmede station."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat back down while chatter broke out in the great hall again. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Deimos asked.  
  
"We need to get ready. Remember, we have to show we can measure up to all the other wives." Ginny replied as she and Hermione hurried back to their dorms to pick out what they would be wearing.  
  
Back at the dorms they quickly showered and began helping each other do their hair. Ginny decided to twist back the front sections of her hair and clip them with delicate clips fashioned to look like live white roses. The rest of her hair she curled and pinned onto the back of her head, allowing some stray curls to fall down around her neck and shoulders. Her dress robes she put on were sleeveless and made from a dark green satin that was fitted to her waist, and fell into a flowing skirt that just brushed the top of her heeled feet. Ginny wore matching gloves that came to the elbow, the reason being that the dark mark could not be seen by any of the other students in the school. The dress also came with a sheer white lace shawl to wear with it. It complimented her skin and hair perfectly, and matched the green eye-shadow she wore. Other than that, Ginny only had on some lip gloss and light mascara. As for jewellery, she wore the emerald rose necklace Deimos had given her along with some small silver studs.  
  
Hermione, after showering, had Ginny apply smoothing gel and de- frizzing gel to her hair before pulling it back into a sleek chignon at the base of her neck. She then pulled out her dark red dress robes with the silver trimming and put them on. The robes had long sleeves that were off the shoulder and flared out at the wrists and ended in some silver lace trim. The bodice of the dress was like her maternity robes and laced up in the front, similar to a corset. The lacing was silver, and the bodice itself was made of silk. The skirt was also flowing like Ginny's, but had a sheer over layer that had silver sparkles grouped here and there on it, and came to rest a few inches above the floor. She wore some light silver eye-shadow and some dark red lipstick that was the same blood red colour as the dress. She also looked striking. She wore a silver ribbon choker that had a small ruby dangling from it that rested in the hollow of her throat, and she too wore some small silver studs.  
  
Just as they were finishing up, their husbands came and knocked on the door. Hermione and Ginny had been getting ready in Draco and Hermione's room while Draco and Deimos got ready in Ginny and Deimos' room. The girls opened the door to see Draco and Deimos in their dress robes looking impeccable. Draco was in black robes with the Malfoy crest on the chest, and Deimos was wearing dark green dress robes the same colour as Ginny's that had his title and family crest on the front of the robes.  
  
"Pansy, Crabber, Goyle, and Professor Snape are downstairs in the common room. We decided just to all meet here and head to the entrance since we will all be in formal attire, and people won't question us if Professor Snape is with us." Draco said after he and Deimos recovered from their shock and kissed their wives.  
  
They headed downstairs to their common room to see Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Snape all in black dress robes, like Draco, with their family crest on the chest. Pansy was looking rather pretty in a strapless dark blue robe. The dress robe was form fitting the whole way down and had slits on both sides coming to a stop a few inches above her knees, but they weren't trashy looking. She also wore gloves like Ginny, but hers came a few inches below the shoulder. She also had a matching wrap that she was wearing and she had on a diamond solitaire necklace with matching earrings.  
  
The eight of them made their way out of the common room and towards the entrance hall to catch the carriages. Many students were there, out of curiosity to see them, but scattered with a glare from Professor Snape. Outside there was a single carriage that looked small, but inside had plenty of room for all of them. It took only a few minutes for them to reach the station and they quickly boarded the train for the long ride to Malfoy Manor.  
  
* * * * *  
Malfoy Manor was looking rather pretty and enjoyable, except for the fact that Hermione knew what was going to happen. She and Ginny would be watched during dinner and evaluated and critiqued by the other wives. After dinner they would retreat to a sitting room for some wine and "girl talk" while the gentlemen went to a drawing room and had their whiskey and talked and the like. Tonight was a test, and they had to pass.  
  
At the entrance to the manor, they were greeted by a butler who took their wraps and coats before directing them to the large ballroom where they would mingle until dinner was ready at 20 o'clock. Currently, it was about 19:15 o'clock, so they had a good forty five minutes to kill. Before they walked down the grand staircase, they gave their names to the announcer standing nearby.  
  
"Announcing Lord and Lady Deimos Ferdinand Alejandro Guadalupe." Deimos and Ginny began walking down as everyone turned their attention to them, and then to the next couple waiting to be announced.  
  
"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." They also began to descend and at the bottom, began the customary mingling. Draco and Deimos kissed their wives and left them with a group of other wives before going to mingle with the other men.  
  
"So, you two are the youngest death-eater wives in history are you?" A woman with a cold, calculating look said as they came into the circle of women who had been observing them.  
  
"Yes. I'm Hermione Malfoy, and this is Lady Virginia Guadalupe. A pleasure to meet you all," Hermione said pulling herself up to look confident.  
  
"Hmm, yes, I'm sure it is. I'm Catherine Nott, this is Marie Goyle, Tatiana Parkinson, Christiana Crabbe, and I'm sure you already know Narcissa Malfoy and Lady Claudia Guadalupe." Each woman nodded in turn as they were introduced, and Narcissa and Claudia both kissed their daughter- in-laws on each cheek as protocol demanded. Even though they had never actually met, it didn't matter, they were now related, and since divorce was unacceptable and not allowed for death-eaters and their wives, the only way that would ever change would be if they died.  
  
After a few moments silence, the women all began discussing beauty tips. Hermione and Ginny were also included in the conversation, and were beginning to relax. This topic was something they were used too after talking with Lavender and Parvarti all the time. The conversation switched topics, and soon Ginny and Hermione were being questioned about their grades at school and the teachers. Both girls made sure to praise Professor Snape, criticise Professor Dumbledore, and denounce Harry Potter. This seemed to satisfy the women, who appeared to be accepting them as 'a proper death-eater wife,' at least when it came to conversational skills. They were interrupted by the announcement that dinner was served, and would they all move to the dining room?  
  
Hermione and Ginny were both collected by Draco and Deimos, as were the other wives also collected by their husbands before being led to their places at the dinner table. Now the real test would come, and they would be watched by the other women to see how they behaved. Ginny and Hermione took their places and sat perfectly straight, hands in their laps, and throughout dinner demonstrated perfect etiquette. The other wives they had been conversing with earlier smiled slightly. It was good to have some new blood in the death-eater society.  
  
After dinner the two girls were once again left with the same group of women as earlier as they retreated to one of Narcissa Malfoy's sitting room where they were all given glasses of White Zinfandel. Conversation flowed easily, the topic this time concerning hexes and curses that they favoured when torturing other people. Hermione and Ginny had been warned by Deimos and Draco that this might come up, and had them research some extremely dark hexes and spells.  
  
"What about you my dear?" Tatiana Parkinson suddenly turned towards Ginny.  
  
"I beg your pardon, but could you repeat the question? I'm afraid I was lost in my thoughts," Ginny said as she tuned back in to the conversation.  
  
"Quite alright, I simply asked if you had any favourite curses or hexes you like to use." The woman repeated her question.  
  
"Well, the Cruciatus is always fun, but I think my favourite would have to be the Bone-Breaker curse," she replied.  
  
"Oh? I don't believe I'm familiar with the Bone-Breaker curse. Perhaps you could enlighten us?"  
  
"The Bone-Breaker curse is exactly what it's name implies. When used, it will begin breaking a victim's bones, starting with the bones in the toes and feet, and gradually moving up to the legs, pelvis, ribs, hands, arms, and finally breaks the neck and skull. It is an agonising process that ultimately results in death. However, the curse, when breaking the bones, breaks one bone at a time, and extremely slowly so that the pain is excruciating. Another provision of the curse is that is keeps the victim from passing out, allowing them to feel the pain."  
  
The women all looked faintly impressed that she knew something like that. They all agreed that the Bone-Breaker curse was a wonderful curse, and Tatiana said Virginia would simply have to give her the spell for it sometime over tea. Hermione smirked to herself. They all sounded as casual as if they were talking about exchanging dinner recipes.  
  
"And what curses or hexes do you prefer Hermione?" Marie posed the question this time.  
  
"Me? I have several. The Bone-Breaker, the Cruciatus of course are favourites, but one of the others I like to use is the Cuerpo Incendio. When cast on someone, it begins to burn them from the outside in, but only in spurts. It will start with the stomach, and cause horrible burns, but not bad enough so that it can't work. It does this to all the organs; burns them badly, but not enough so that they won't work, thereby extending the pain for several days, until it finally just starts burning the whole body at once, causing the victim to, in essence, be burned alive." She smiled evilly as she airily explained the curse.  
  
"I like that one. It'd be useful on some of those mudblood children who come to my door trying to sell cookies." Christiana said. "Oh, no offence to you Hermione, of course."  
  
"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse us, our husbands are waiting outside the door for us. We do have a curfew at school, and it is nearing 23 o'clock. It was a pleasure to meet you all." Hermione said standing up and looked at Ginny and Pansy, who had also been in the room listening.  
  
"Yes, we'll have to do this again. Maybe over the summer Deimos and I will host a ball if time allows of course. Oh, and I'll be sure to send you the spell for the curse Mrs. Parkinson." Ginny said as she and Pansy stood up.  
  
"Call me Tatiana dear, it's only proper as we're all now friends."  
  
"Of course Tatiana. Have a good evening everyone, and thank you for inviting us Narcissa."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
The three girls escaped from the room and met Draco, Deimos, Professor Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle outside the door.  
  
"How did it go?" Professor Snape asked before Draco and Deimos did.  
  
"It was interesting. We exchanged information on our favourite curses." Hermione said laughing at their shocked faces as they all grabbed a portkey, which transported them back to the entrance hall at Hogwarts. Everyone said good night and quickly made their way to their rooms, glad that the night had gone smoothly.  
  
Now they could look forward to other things, such as the Valentine's day dance, and Hermione's children coming. However, not everything on the horizon was going to be fun, as we will learn later on.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's an extra long chappie for you all, since I took a while to get it out. It's 2,750 words long, so please review, it makes me happy! Oh, and let me apologise now, but there will most likely not be another chapter out before the end of August. I'm going on a cruise in less than two weeks, and the cruise is for 11 days, so I'm not going to have a lot of time to write, I'm sorry, but hang in there. I'll do my best, so check back every now and then! 


	29. Ding Dong, Ministry House Call

Disclaimer:  They're not mine, etc, etc, so on and so forth till death due them part from J. K. the goddess of literature.

A/N:  Okay, another chapter, let's just hop to it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed !

Chapter 29

Ding Dong, Ministry House Call

            The next few weeks passed quickly with life going on as normal until it was Valentine's Day.   Hermione was now about the equivalent of six and a half months along, and it wouldn't be much longer till her and Draco would be parents.  Ron had begrudgingly reconciled with Hermione and was even being courteous towards Draco.  He had since accepted Deimos, and even considered him a friend.  

            The Valentine's Day dance was to be held that evening from seven to ten, so that all students would be able to attend.  After dinner, Ginny and Hermione went to their rooms to get dressed for the dance.  Hermione was wearing a light purple robe that flowed out over her very round stomach.  It was a strapless dress, and the top of the bodice was lined with dark purple lace trim, and the bottom of the dress was also lined with the dark purple lace.  Hermione wore purple gloves that stopped above her elbows, and had a long sheer dark purple scarf that flowed over her shoulders and down her back.  Her dress was very simple, yet elegant, and she wore her hair once again in a chignon.  

            Ginny wore a red dress that matched her hair.  It had thin straps that tied around her neck, halter style, and her dress dipped low in the back, and had a slight trim.  The only other colour on the dress was a braided cord of black silk that tied around her waist, with the ends hanging loosely.  Ginny too wore long gloves to cover up the mark.  She French braided her hair, tying in some black ribbon for accent.  

            The boys were once again in their robes with the family crests on them, and were properly in awe of the girls.  

"You look stunning Virginia, as always," Deimos said as he pinned on her miniature red rose corsage.  

"My angel," Was all Draco said as he pinned on a white and purple rose corsage.

"Thank you," both the girls said giving them each a kiss and pinning on their boutonnières.  

"Shall we go?" Draco asked holding out his arm to escort Hermione while Deimos did the same thing.  

            They walked down to the great hall to see it decorated in red, white, and pink balloons and streamers.  They walked in and spotting Harry and Ron, dashed over to them.  

"Hermione, you look beautiful," Ron said giving her a hug.  He had come with A.J., who was wearing a black Chinese style dress that had green dragons and yellow phoenixes on it.  "And Ginny, you look gorgeous, you make red look good."

"Thank you Ron," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  "Harry, you look very handsome yourself." 

            Harry had come with Lavender Brown, since her date got sick last minute, and he hadn't had a date to begin with, so they were here as friends.  

"Thanks," He replied blushing.  

            The music began, and all the girls eagerly dragged their dates out on the floor to begin dancing.  Fred had come with his wife Angelina, and George had come with his fiancée Alicia.  Even though they had graduated last year, Professor Dumbledore had invited them since they had been in charge of doing the music, and they had supplied money for the decorations.  

            The dance had been going on for about an hour, and it was nearing nine o'clock when the music was cut short.  Voices began protesting until they saw Professor Dumbledore motioning for silence from where he stood on the dais.  Behind him were several men who no one seemed to know. 

"I'm sorry for the interruption of this wonderful dance." Professor Dumbledore started.  "I'm sure most of you have noticed these men behind me.  They are from the Ministry of Magic, and have some things to tell you."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." One of the man said stepping forward.  "My name is Leroy McAllister, and I work in the Department of Law, a ministry police officer, so to speak.  Anyways, as you all know, there have been reports of dark activity in recent weeks."

            Ginny, Hermione, Draco and Deimos exchanged looks with each other, and saw Professor Snape and Pansy Parkinson looking on edge also.  Crabbe and Goyle just stood near her looking like the idiots they were.  They turned their attention back to the man speaking as he continued.

"We are extremely happy to announce that earlier this afternoon, a team of aurors received reports from a spy that death eaters were having a meeting.  Several dozen aurors immediately dispatched, and were able to kill Voldemort.  Even so, as a standard precautionary procedure, we are going to be checking everyone for the dark mark to make sure we get everyone." Gasps and talking began amongst the students.  Ginny and Hermione immediately leaned into Deimos and Draco's embraces, thankful that Voldemort was gone, yet afraid of being searched.  The man waited for everyone to get quiet before he continued.  "If we should find anyone with the dark mark, we will be forced to question them, and take them to Azkaban.  (A/N:  Okay, I was thinking of ending it there, for a nice cliffy, but I'm not that mean.  And I know that's a really lame way to just kill off Voldemort, but I don't need him anymore, so there you go, no more Voldie.)

"If all the students would be so kind as to line up in front of us, starting with the first years," and they all lined up nervously on the floor area in front of the dais.  "Thanks.  First however, we have to ask the Professors to all hold out their left arms, palms up." And the officials began to check their arms.  When they got to Professor Snape, they pulled him forward to question him with veriteserum.  It appeared the questioning would be done in front of everyone.  

"Your full name and position," Leroy McAllister questioned.  He would be doing all the questioning.

"Severus Damien Snape, Potions Master, Potions Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, former death eater, and spy for Albus Dumbledore," came his long introduction. 

"Oh yes, I know you, you were our contact who fed us information, you're free to go." He said as the other officials started towards the first years.  

            The other students were staring in shock at their Potions Professor.  He had helped to defeat Voldemort, and he was a former death eater.  The other officials quickly finished inspecting the first years, who were all clean.  They were sent back to their dorms.  Then the same happened with the second, third, and fourth years.  When they called the fifth years up, there were three Slytherins who were questioned with the veriteserum.  They gave their names and began spouting off the greatness of the Dark Lord.  The three young men were taken into custody to be taken to Azkaban.  

            Soon it was time for the sixth years to com forward.  Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Deimos, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, were all in the centre of the line.  The officials started on the ends and worked their way in.  This was pure torture to the five teens.  Crabbe and Goyle were still clueless and not quite understanding of what was going on.  However, the other five had talked to each other on occasion, forming a friendship with each other.  They didn't want to go to Azkaban.  No one did.  All wizards and witches knew it was a place where many people went insane, lost all happiness, or died or committed suicide.  

            The officials reached the group of five, and asked them to remove their gloves and pull back their sleeves.  Crabbe and Goyle had already been questioned and taken away to go to Azkaban, but Pansy had been allowed to stay, because she had been placed under the imperious when receiving it.  The officials came to Draco, Hermione, Deimos and Ginny and asked them to bare their left forearm.  Ginny and Hermione removed their gloves while Draco and Deimos rolled up their sleeves, and prepared themselves for the gasps and yells of fright and shock that had come with each unveiling. 

A/N:  Okay, another chapter done, now I really won't have any time to write till the end of the month, so don't expect a chapter up till end of August sometime.  Oh, and I'll need baby names for Ginny and Deimos' baby, so send 'em in.  The one I like best will be used for the baby.  


	30. Planning and Leaving

Disclaimer:  It's not mine, so no, I can not give it too you for your birthday, okay? 

A/N:  Hello again, I had a wonderful time on my cruise, thanks everyone who said 'Bon Voyage!' and now I'm back to give you chapter 30!  I can't believe I've gotten this far, it still shocks me that people like my very first story.  It's growing up so fast, and it's almost done, I think I'm going to cry!  Maybe one or two chapters to go, but don't worry, I'm definitely planning on doing a sequel if people want me too, so let me know in a review (hint, hint) and now onto the story.

Chapter 30

Planning and Leaving

            Those gasps and yells never came.  The four looked down in shock to see blank forearms, and breathed a confused sigh of relief.  They were so confused they didn't even pay attention to Mr. McAllister leaving, and Professor Dumbledore announcing that all students should go to their dorms, and another ball would be held before school let out.  Ginny, Deimos, Hermione, and Draco all followed the crowd and made their way to their dorm.

"Okay, what the hell happened just now?" Deimos cussed.  "Not that I'm really complaining, but I'm confused, especially now that it's back."

"Is it?" Hermione looked at her arm as Draco and Ginny did the same.  "Oh, you're right.  Well, I don't know what happ…ened…"

"What?" Draco questioned as Hermione trailed off.  

"Merleana!" Hermione exclaimed.  "Remember?  She gave us hope and faith kanji's, and said as long as we had both, we'd be all right.  Our faith and hope protect us, and Ginny and Deimos.  And the love for our children helped too I'm sure."  (A/N:  Refer to Chapter 12 for the faith and hope kanji stuff if you don't remember.)

"I bet you're right!" Draco said as he placed a kiss on Hermione's swollen stomach.  Seeing Deimos and Ginny's confused looks, he explained about Merleana.

"You know we can't stay here any longer," Hermione said, causing everyone to turn and look at her.

"Why not Mione?" Deimos said using her popular nickname.

"Voldemort may be dead, but the Ministry isn't going to catch all of the death eaters, and they will try to rise again.  They know that our child is going to powerful, and was to be Voldemort's second-in-command.  If more death eater checks are conducted, we were lucky once, and I don't want to test that again." Hermione said, tearing up some as she continued.  "I don't want to watch Albus and Minerva grow up from inside prison."

"Oh Sweet Pea," Draco said as he pulled her into a hug.  "I hadn't thought of that, but you're right.  We need to leave, tonight even."

"I know, and the sooner the better."

"I'm not going to ask you guys to come with us, although I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too.  But I can't ask you to drop your lives and families to run away with us." Draco said turning to Deimos and Ginny.

"You couldn't keep us from coming," Ginny said after exchanging a look with Deimos.  "So what do we need to do to get ready and where are we going?"

"We should probably pack all that we have here into our trunks and shrink them while we can still do magic.  Deimos, you and I need to floo over to Gringott's and take out all our money and exchange it into muggle money," Draco said after a moments thought.

"Then we need to go to the airport and book a flight to the United States.  We'll be able to use our wands there, but not until we're in the U.S.  The England Ministry of Magic isn't able to trace or detect magic being used that far away, unless of course it's an extremely large amount, and the U.S. doesn't have such strict guidelines, you just have to be sixteen years of age." Hermione thought a moment more.  "We also need to transfigure passports, driver's licences, and visas.  And remember, we can't tell anyone we're leaving." 

"Okay.  You boys go to the bank and get the paperwork while Hermione and I start packing," Ginny said as they all stood up and separated to accomplish their tasks.  

*  *  *  *  *

            An hour later found them all re-grouped in their common room where they were preparing to floo.  They were just going over details.  Draco and Deimos had actually had all their money transferred into muggle banks under new names, and then wired to new accounts in the U. S. instead of withdrawing it.  They also had credit cards so they would be able to purchase plane tickets, rental cars, etc.  In American muggle currency, Deimos and Draco had several hundred million dollars each, respectively.  British money is worth more than American money apparently.

"Okay, let's go," Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand after they finished checking over last minute things.  They then threw in some floo powder, and stepped into the fire and yelled, "Leaky Cauldron."

            Draco and Hermione stumbled out brushing soot off their clothes.  The bartender was nowhere in sight, which suited them fine.  They turned around to help Ginny and Deimos as they came stumbling out a few moments later.  Pulling on their muggle style coats, they quickly made their way into muggle London where they quickly hailed a cab to take them to the airport.  After arriving and paying the driver, they made their way inside where they regrouped.

"Okay, there are a lot of flights to the U.S.  Did anyone have anywhere they particularly wanted to go?" Hermione asked as she surveyed the departure board.

"Deimos and I talked about that and we had our money sent to a bank in North Carolina.  An area called the Outer Banks, more specifically, South Nags Head.  It looks wonderful." Draco explained.

"Okay, so let's pick a flight," Ginny said joining Hermione at looking at the departure board.  

"Oh!  There's a flight that leaves here in about forty five minutes for Charlotte, North Carolina.  We can just take that, and then go purchase a car and drive to South Nags Head.  We can find a motel once we get there, and then see about living accommodations," Hermione said.  "Okay, let's go get our tickets.  We need to use alias' so that if anyone should come asking after us, they won't be able to find us."

"Draco and I thought of that, so when we got our credit cards and other documents, we picked new names," Deimos said and then turning to Ginny, continued.  "We're now the Rivers.  I know how much you like nature, and I wasn't sure what to pick for your first name, so I went with the state theme, and you're Dakota Rivers, and I'm Anthony Rivers.  Remember, you'll always be Virginia to me, we just need to use these other names for when we're around people."

"It's perfect, I think you did well," Ginny said kissing him.

"I hope I did as good a job," Draco said.  "You and I are now the Williams.  I'm Lance Williams, and you're Juliet Williams.  I honestly didn't know what to pick for your name, so I just picked from Shakespeare."

"Draco, I couldn't care less what my name is, as long as I'm with you," she gave him a hug.  "Actually, I do care, but I love the name Juliet, its great."

"Well, I guess this is good-bye to England for a while.  We're off to the United States," Ginny said. 

"Yeah, I'm going to miss it here.  Maybe someday we'll be able to come back," Hermione said.  "Now, let's go catch that flight!"

            And so, our two favourite couples ran to the ticket counter, bought tickets, ran through the terminal, cleared security, and boarded the plane to head to the United States to begin their new lives.  Many surprises lay in store for them, good and bad, but they would always have each other. 

A/N:  Okay, I think that this is the last chapter, unless you want me to do a little epilogue before I start a sequel?  Let me know in a review (hint, hint).  Anyhow, I warn you that I may not have a sequel out for a while.  Maybe in a couple of days, maybe a couple of months, maybe weeks, I don't know.  I also want to apologise for the short chapter.  I'm sick right now, but I wanted to get something out, so here you go.  Now, to everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to thank you all by name, but I appreciate it all so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!  You people are why I kept writing this thing!


	31. Settling In

Disclaimer:  If you actually think that this belongs to me, than you're insane, cause I'm not brilliant enough to have created such impeccable characters.

A/N:  To everyone who has reviewed this story, thank you so much!  It means more to me than you'll ever know.  I originally started this to release anger I would keep deep inside, or when I needed to get away from my life and escape everyday pressures.  It wasn't until I had written a few chapters that I decided to actually try to make a plot, and even though I write first and foremost for myself, it was you guys who inspired me to keep writing, even when I felt like leaving it.  So I kept at it, and just for y'all.  So let me once again say thank you for supporting my writing of A Time For Everything, my first story, all grown up now!  Well, enough of the sentimentality, onto the epilogue!

Epilogue

Settling In

            The flight over was long, but not boring in the slightest.  Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Deimos were all in a row together in business class.  They spent the trip finalising details and going over their plans.  Their id's said they were all 21, because of course, they needed to be legal age to purchase a car and a house, and they thought people might be suspicious if they were only 18.  They could all pass as being that age, so they didn't feel bad about lying.  

            Arriving in Charlotte, they walked outside and hailed a taxi and went to the nearest car place.  They didn't want to be dependent on taxis any longer than they had too, they were so expensive.  They arrived at a car dealership, and began to meander through the aisles and aisles of cars.

"Oh, look at that Juliet!" Draco called to Hermione as he stood drooling in front of a Hum-V, "That's what I want!"

"I don't think so Lance, not with the twins coming soon," Hermione said coming over to stand next to Draco, "We're getting a nice, sensible mini-van."

"Aw, do we have to?" He put on a puppy dog face.

"Yes, and don't argue.  Maybe in a few years after we get settled and the kids are older," Hermione said rubbing her hand over her swollen belly.

"Okay, so we're getting the Chrysler Mini-Van.  What are you two getting?" Draco asked Deimos and Ginny.

"We're just going to get a Honda Accord.  Nice and sensible for when the baby arrives," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, although I still want a Hum-V." Deimos grumbled.

"You too, huh?  I wanted one, but Juliet said no, we're getting a nice, sensible mini-van," Draco imitated Hermione.

"Yup, that's along the lines of what Dakota said." Deimos replied as Ginny swatted him on the arm.  "Sorry, sorry, let's go get the cars."

            So they went to the main office and had their car orders taken down.  They would be constructed with all the special features, and taken to a Carmax in South Nags Head.  They couldn't purchase they cars until they had a place of residence, so going back out, they took a taxi to the nearest bus station and purchased tickets for South Nags Head.  

*  *  *  *  *

"Wow, it is beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped off the bus and looked around.  

"Did you ever doubt me?" Draco said stepping off behind her and kissing her on the cheek as they moved away from the bus and turned around to meet Deimos and Ginny.

"All right, well according to the bus driver, there's a Realtor's just down the block, so we can walk and get that settled and then go pick up our cars, which they said would be ready in a week I guess, so that will give us time to furnish the house a bit, and we need to do that quickly." Deimos explained as he and Ginny made their way off the bus holding hands.  "Now before we go to the Realtor's, do we want to buy our own houses, or do we want to share one?  They have some huge houses here, so space wouldn't be a problem.  I don't really care."

"Neither do I, so I guess it's up to you girls," Draco agreed.

            Ginny and Hermione exchanged a look and a smile, but shook their heads.

"We've talked about this before, and as much fun as it would be, we would rather have separate houses.  That was when Minerva and Albus come we don't have to worry about keeping you guys up during the night or anything, although you won't have too many peaceful nights before too long." Hermione said smiling.  "And besides, we have different tastes in furniture and decorating."

"True," Ginny continued.  "However, we would like houses either next to each other or across from each other if possible.  In the same neighbourhood at least."

"I think we can do that, so now that that's settled, let's go." Draco said as they walked down to the Realtor's.  

*  *  *  *  *

            The four were in luck.  Two houses on South Colony Drive had just gone on the market, and they were right next to each other.  Both were medium sized wood houses.  Draco and Hermione's had four bedrooms, two full baths, one half bath, a sun room, porch, living room, nice size kitchen, carport, and an outdoor shower.  It was close to the beach also.  All they had to do was cross the street behind their house and walk up the beach access road.  Ginny and Deimos' house was slightly smaller.  It had the same things as Draco and Hermione's house except they only had three bedrooms.  Both couples were converting one of the bedrooms into a nursery.  Ginny decorated her house with lots of antiques and country accents.  Hermione used more modern things, but both houses were very homely and comfortable.  

            Later that week, only the day after they finished decorating and had gotten their cars, Hermione's water broke and she went into labour.  On March 2, after several hours of having to wait, Draco was allowed in to see his wife.  She was sweaty and red in the face, and her hair was a mess, but holding their babies, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Come see Lance.  Our children, Albus James Williams and Minerva Lea Williams," Hermione said as she looked up at him, her eyes shining.  

"Wow, their perfect.  And you're beautiful," he said kissing her before pulling back to look at their twins once more in awe.

            Minerva and James were identical looking.  Both had a pale gold fuzz on top of their heads, and were looking at him with bright blue eyes.  They'd probably change later on, and darken to a blue-grey, much like Draco's.

"Do you want to hold them?" Hermione asked.  At Draco's scared look she laughed.  "They won't break, I promise, now hold out your arms."

            Draco did as he was told and sitting on the edge of the bed, took Minerva in his left arm, and James in his right.

"Mind their heads now," Hermione cautioned as she smiled. 

"I just can't believe they're so beautiful," he said, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  

"I know.  Now go out there and show Ginny and Deimos their god-children.  And yes you can walk with them, it won't hurt them," Hermione said as Draco stood up and went to show Deimos and Ginny.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet your god-children, Albus James and Minerva Lea." Draco said as Ginny and Deimos stood up to meet him.  Ginny immediately scooped up Minerva and Deimos took Albus.  

"Absolutely precious, aren't they Anthony?" Ginny said smiling.  

"I'd have to agree with you Dakota, they are gorgeous," Deimos replied.  "And just think, in September, that'll be us."

            At that moment, Albus let out a shriek, and Minerva soon followed, causing Draco to jump and look afraid.

"What's wrong?  What do I do?" He said, almost panicky.

"We take them back to your wife so they can eat.  They're just hungry Lance," Ginny said as he followed her back to Hermione's room.  

            Hermione took the babies and began to breast feed them.  Ginny and Deimos gave their congratulations once more before going back home.  They'd see Hermione the next day when she'd come home.  

"We are so lucky, to have the children, Anthony and Dakota, and each other, aren't we?  I just can't help feel how blessed we are," Hermione said as the babies were dozing off.

"Neither can I love, neither can I," he said kissing her on the lips before climbing onto the bed next to her where they watched the babies fall asleep, safe under the protective gaze of their parents.

FINIS

A/N:  Okay, that's the end, and final end.  I will do a sequel, but don't expect it for a while.  I'm going to try and write at least some of it before I begin posting, so you can begin checking back around, October maybe?  No guarantees though.  Once again, thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!


End file.
